


Negro y blanco

by greenandboo



Series: The S.E.X. Factor [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe – Soulmates, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Español | Spanish, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Louis Bottom, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Louis and Harry soulmates, M/M, Soulmates, Soulmates Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Top Harry, greenandboo, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenandboo/pseuds/greenandboo
Summary: The S.E.X. Factor #04[Onyx-Ivory]by Scarlet HyacinthEsta es una adaptación sin fines de lucro. Todos los créditos a sus respectivos escritores y traductores.





	1. Chapter 1

El shifter pantera negra Harry Grosvenor es un hombre sin pasado.

Cuando conoce a Louis Starr, espera que puedan tener un futuro, o quizá construir uno al lado del zorro. Pero tal cosa es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Sin conocer su verdadera identidad, Harry no se siente que él pueda ser el hombre que Louis merece.

El zorro ártico Louis se ha sentido atraído por Harry desde la fatídica noche en la que conoció a la pantera. Es una lucha constante no seguir adelante con su química y, en cambio, ser el amigo Harry necesita.

Pero ambos Louis y Harry tienen demonios a la espera de atacar.

Cuando esos oscuros secretos hacen su reaparición, la tensión sexual entre ambos estalla en un vínculo que les sorprende a ellos, y todos los demás. ¿Será que la conexión sea suficiente para mantener a dos personas tan diferentes como la noche y el día juntos, o Louis y Harry serán separado por circunstancias fuera de su control?

Comunicar en caso de cualquier error y/o pregunta. Gracias por leer.

[Onyx-Harry|Ivory-Louis]


	2. Prólogo

Acerca S.E.X.

Sexo - Coito, relaciones sexuales

S.E.X. (también S.S.E.X.) - El lunar y solar extremo Xenogenesis; El síndrome afecta a los niños concebidos durante las noches de luna llena o durante los eclipses lunares y solares, que se manifiesta como una mutación entre los genes del recién nacido y la de los padres.

S.E.X. Factor - El factor o factores que influyen en el desarrollo de los niños afectados por el síndrome.

S.E.X. Cepa Lupus - Forma lunar de Xenogenesis. Los niños tienen impulsos-lobo que pueden manifestarse con violencia. Tras la pubertad, pueden incluso cambiar a lobos.

S.E.X. Cepa Corvus - Forma de Xenogenesis solar. Los niños pueden estar fascinados con la muerte desde una edad muy joven. Tras la pubertad, surgen alas del cuervo, y pueden incluso cambiar a cuervos o cornejas.

S.E.X. Cepa Lepidoptera - rara forma de Xenogenesis solar. Los niños tienen una fragilidad de los huesos y un comportamiento frívolo que puede confundirse con el trastorno de hiperactividad con déficit de atención, o, en algunos casos, el síndrome de Asperger. Tras la pubertad, alas de mariposa emergen de la espalda, o incluso cambian en mariposas.

S.E.X. Cepa Leo - Forma de Xenogenesis lunar. Los niños pueden alternar episodios de inactividad extrema con aficiones deportivas. Los niños son propensos a ser muy territoriales y las niñas son muy protectoras con sus hermanos menores. Tras la pubertad, pueden convertirse en leones.

S.E.X. Cepa Delphinidiae - rara forma de Xenogenesis solar. Los niños son juguetones, sociales, y muy inteligentes. Si vive en el interior, podrían desarrollar padecimientos respiratorios ligeros similares al asma. Tras la pubertad, pueden cambiar a delfines.

S.E.X. Cepa Vulpes - Forma de Xenogenesis solar. Los niños pueden estar inclinados hacia el robo, el engaño, o a atacar por sorpresa las pequeñas mascotas de la familia. Tras la pubertad, los impulsos se estabilizan y pueden cambiar a zorros.

S.E.X. Cepa Columbidae - Forma de Xenogenesis solar. Los niños son cariñosos, amables y tienen un muy buen sentido del lugar. Al crecer, son propensos a experimentar problemas de vesícula biliar graves. Tras la pubertad, pueden cambiar a palomas.

S.E.X. Cepa Tigris - Forma de Xenogenesis lunar. Los niños crecen rápidamente y tienen grandes habilidades atléticas desde una edad joven. Se debe tener cuidado si hay otros hermanos que no tienen el síndrome, ya que como individuos jóvenes son juguetones y pueden lastimar a sus hermanos o hermanas por accidente. Más tarde, pueden llegar a ser más solitarios, pero permisivos, siempre y cuando ellos no son desafiados. Tras la pubertad, adquieren la capacidad de cambiar a tigres. Pueden desarrollar melanismo sin importar el color de la piel de los padres.

S.E.X. Cepa Pardus - Forma de Xenogenesis lunar. Los niños son atléticos, pero no tan grandes o musculosos como la cepa Leo y Tigris. Tienden a ser muy sigilosos y con frecuencia tienen instintos "de caza", que pueden conducir a ser heridos por accidente. Son corredores muy rápidos y buenos escaladores. Tras la pubertad, pueden cambiar a leopardos. Pueden desarrollar melanismo sin importar el color de la piel de los padres.

S.E.X. Caballus strain – Forma solar de xenogenesis. Desde una edad temprana, los niños presentan potencial para la velocidad y la resistencia. Florecen cuando viven en un medio social estable. Aparecen patrones de comportamiento violento si el niño esta dejado sólo por demasiado tiempo. En casos raros, los niños pueden sufrir una forma de narcolepsia, en cuyo caso se quedan dormidos incluso estando de pie. Después de la pubertad pueden cambiar en caballo.

S.E.X. Cepa Pan - Forma de Xenogenesis solar. Los niños son inteligentes, naturales, ágiles, y sociables. Los niños pueden mostrar signos de agresión hacia los extraños y territorialismo general. Su alegría a menudo les lleva a ser excesivamente activos, que en algunos casos puede manifestarse o ser confundido con un trastorno de hiperactividad y déficit de atención. Tras la pubertad, pueden cambiar a chimpancés.

S.E.X. Cepa Suricata - Forma de Xenogenesis solar. Los niños son altamente sociales e inclinadas hacia el contacto táctil. Por lo general son altruistas y buscan la compañía de los hermanos o padres. Cuando viven en familia son muy tranquilos y prestan mucha atención a su entorno, a menudo deteniéndose a mirar a su alrededor. Pueden tener trastornos metabólicos notables debido a su incapacidad de retener la grasa corporal. Son inmunes a la mayoría de los venenos y tienen un sentido del olfato muy desarrollado. Tras la pubertad, pueden cambiar a suricatos.

S.E.X. Cepa Mimidae - Forma de Xenogenesis solar. Desde una edad muy temprana, los niños demuestran una inclinación hacia la música. Sin embargo, a medida que crecen, pueden empezar a imitar accidentalmente las voces de otras personas cuando hablan, y al mismo tiempo puedan tener problemas para hablar con su propia voz. Tras la pubertad, aparecen alas, y pueden cambiar a sinsontes.

S.E.X. Cepa Catus - rara forma de Xenogenesis lunar. Los niños son muy ágiles y sigilosos y tienen excelentes sentidos. Es probable que anhelen y exijan la atención de la familia, muchas veces de manera egoísta. Al igual que otros felinos, tienden hacia una dieta carnívora y tienen dificultad para digerir vegetales. Al mismo tiempo, tienen instintos depredadores que pueden causar que ataquen las pequeñas mascotas de la familia. Tras la pubertad, pueden convertirse en gatos.


	3. Capítulo 1

Había alguien detrás de él. Podía oler el sudor, la emoción de la caza, y escuchar los pasos que estaban tratando de sofocar en la hierba. Todo dentro de él gritó acerca de la injusticia de la situación. Él era el depredador, no la presa, y si querían capturarlo, se encontrarían con algo diferente.

Usando sus afiladas garras, se subió a un árbol cercano, el follaje y su piel oscura le escondían de la vista. La otra opción era perderlos en el bosque cómodo y familiar, pero lo había intentado que antes, y finalmente lo había encontrado. Por no hablar de que los árboles en esta zona eran pequeños debido al clima de la montaña, por lo que corría el riesgo de ser visto. Reprimió un gruñido por el conocimiento de haber agotado sus opciones. Había llegado el momento de poner fin a esto. Hundir sus colmillos en la garganta de sus perseguidores sería la solución perfecta.

Vio como un gran grupo de hombres y mujeres invadió su territorio, pasando por su árbol sin verlo. Había tal vez diez de ellos, y su lado racional evaluó sus probabilidades de derrotar a todo el grupo. Incluso su bestia rehuyó comprometerlos, cuando pudo detectar armas malvadas atadas a sus espaldas.

— ¿Dónde está? —una de las personas preguntó. —Juro que lo vi por delante de nosotros.

Estaban hablando en inglés, una forma diferente de su propio dialecto. Afortunadamente, a pesar de su largo autoexilio, todavía recordaba lo que le enseñaron de niño.

—Shh, —dijo una mujer. —No queremos que nos oiga.

—Creo que debe haberlo hecho ya,—otro hombre respondió con un suspiro. —Yo no sé por qué el jefe quiere capturarlo en el primer lugar. Es una locura.

—Ha sido extraño desde que el antiguo jefe murió, —la mujer murmuró. —Pero estén tranquilos ahora. Céntrense en capturar al gato.

Después de eso, el grupo de cazadores cayó en silencio. Los vio escanear el suelo y el follaje, con los rostros ocultos por gafas extrañas. Incluso si él no estaba al día con la tecnología, sabía que no podía ser bueno.

Por mucho que le hubiera gustado dar a los seres humanos una lección, decidió dar marcha atrás en esta ocasión. Tal vez más tarde, cuando hicieran el campamento, podía eliminarlos, uno por uno. Entonces, no estarían tan ansioso por encontrarlo.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, saltó del árbol, hundiéndose en las sombras con la gracia típica de su especie. Sus sentidos embotados no pudieron detectarlo, al menos no todavía. Tenía que trazar un plan, tal vez encontrar un lugar mejor para ocultarse.

En verdad, no tenía ni idea de quien lo estaba cazando. Había vivido durante tanto tiempo sobre todo como una pantera que los enemigos que podría haber tenido desde sus primeros años debían haber olvidado hace tiempo que existía. Él mismo había dejado completamente de lado su identidad ya no tenía sentido vivir en el pasado. Entonces, ¿quién podría estar detrás de él?

Él reflexionó sobre esto mientras se alejaba del grupo de los cazadores. Tal vez sería más seguro permanecer en forma humana durante un par de días. Ellos iban a la caza de una pantera, no de un hombre.

Con la decisión tomada, se dirigió hacia su guarida, una cueva oculta más arriba en la montaña. Los cazadores ya estaban detrás de él ahora, después de haber sido incapaces de detectarle.

Una vez dentro de la cueva, él caminó a su alijo de cosas humanas que casi nunca usó. Cuando llegó a al cesto, la pantera cambió en un ser humano, en Harry.

Hace tiempo, Harry tenía un nombre real, una verdadera identidad. Había tenido una familia, padres, hermanos, amigos, incluso potenciales amantes. Todos habían lo aceptaron, a pesar de su la violencia y su naturaleza era en general tranquila. En su mundo, ni siquiera era tan inusual que los niños lucharan unos contra otros, y hasta cierto punto, su fuerza y su sigilo había sido admirado.

Pero todo había cambiado en la pubertad.

La primera vez que su bestia había salido, todo el mundo en su pueblo le había llamado demonio y lo desterraron. Incluso su maestra, quien no debería tener los mismos prejuicios que una tribu africana tenia, le había dado la espalda. En ese momento, Harry se había enfurecido y sí, hecho daño. Pero había aprendido a armarse contra tales cosas. Puede que no fuera un animal, pero estaba condenadamente cerca. Las emociones eran inútiles para él. Lo que él había aprendido en ese entonces, sin embargo, seguía siendo útil el día de hoy.

Dejando a un lado sus recuerdos, Harry recuperó un poco de ropa del cesto y se la puso. Había un pueblo cerca donde Harry iba en las raras ocasiones en que sentía que necesitaba la compañía de las personas. No le gustaba socializar, pero si él no estaba en contacto con los seres humanos de vez en cuando, se arriesgaba a perder su mente y rendirse completamente a su bestia. Lo último que quería Harry era convertirse en el monstruo que los otros consideraron que era.

Por lo general, las alturas de menos amigables del Monte Kenia eran suficientes para disuadir incluso al más persistente de los cazadores, pero Harry no pensó que sería el caso esta vez. Incluso si Harry había elegido su guarida en la parte menos accesible de la montaña, él también era consciente de que, a diferencia de otras montañas, éste en particular no era tan difícil de escalar como el Everest u otros picos.

Por lo tanto, requería una nueva estrategia. Si fuera a la aldea y fingía mezclarse durante un par de días, los cazadores se darían por vencidos y se irían sin darles la oportunidad de atacarle con sus armas superiores.

Ahora listo, Harry salió de su guarida y se dirigió hacia la aldea. La gente de allí sólo lo conocían como Harry, el nombre que se había dado a sí mismo al dejar su pasado atrás. Ellos pensaban que era una especie de ermitaño y se habían acostumbrado a sus visitas. Harry sonrió mientras atléticamente subía por la montaña. Conocía todos los caminos, en particular los menos usados. Este era su territorio, su refugio. Incluso si los turistas a menudo visitaban la montaña, todos se iban con el tiempo. Estas personas no serían diferentes.

Por fin, Harry llegó a la aldea. Saludó a varias personas por su nombre, saludando a los demás que vio con un movimiento de cabeza. Le gustaban los nativos que vivían aquí. Ellos creían que la montaña era sagrada y que era la casa de Dios. Harry se sentía menos inclinado a tales creencias, aunque admitió que éste era el único lugar en el que había encontrado algo de paz.

Pero había algo mal hoy. Harry trató de decirse a sí mismo que no era más que los nervios a causa de lo que había visto antes, pero sus instintos nunca le había fallado antes. Le parecía que algunos de los habitantes del pueblo le estaban dando un gran rodeo, como si supieran algo que él no sabía.

Harry no había sobrevivido durante tanto tiempo haciendo caso omiso de lo que le decía su bestia. Él se apresuró a salir de la aldea, y acababa de llegar al otro extremo de la misma cuando los hombres que había conocido durante años bloquearon su camino.

— ¡Detente! —el aldeano dijo en el dialecto de la región. —Detente ahí mismo.

Era más que claro que su identidad humana había sido descubierta también. Haciendo caso omiso de la advertencia, Harry corrió alrededor de los habitantes del pueblo, usando su velocidad y agilidad inhumana para perderlos. Los gritos de consternación sonaban detrás de él cuando Harry huyó. Necesitaba salir de Kenia, quizá perderse en una de esas grandes ciudades que siempre había detestado.

Pero a medida que comenzó a bajar la montaña, el sonido de una aeronave que se aproximaba le advirtió que su problema había empeorado. No parecía haber ningún lugar donde esconderse, ya que aquí en las laderas, muchos de los árboles habían sido cortados. Helicópteros aparecieron por encima de él, aparentemente de la nada.

Harry sabía que estaba perdiendo, pero no podía evitarlo. Se sentía perseguido, atrapado, y su animal estaba enojado y listo para atacar. Una pequeña parte de él era consciente de que renunciar a su razón sólo acortaba sus posibilidades de escapar, pero en este punto, no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Y luego, los helicópteros se alzaban por encima de él, las cuchillas pesadas batiendo contra el aire frío con un ruido ensordecedor. Esta vez, no hubo más advertencias. Los hombres descendieron de las aeronaves, vestidos de negro amenazantes, y aterrizaron a su alrededor, cortando su camino.

No había escapatoria. La bestia de Harry se liberó. Él se fundió en su forma de pantera y se lanzó hacia adelante, más rápido de lo que el ojo humano pudiera ver. El desafortunado hombre saltó tratando de alcanzar su arma, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Mientras Harry enterraba sus colmillos en la garganta del hombre, oyó varias armas de fuego dispararse. Los proyectiles golpearon su cuerpo sin protección desde todas las direcciones. Una lasitud extraña barrió sobre él, minando su fuerza. Se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de su presa, ya no era capaz de mover un músculo.

—Ponlo en la jaula, —dijo una voz masculina, un poco temblorosa. — Que alguien se asegure de que no le hemos dado una sobredosis. No queremos que muera en el camino. El jefe no sería feliz.

Fue la última frase coherente Harry atrapó. Su mundo se volvió borroso en los bordes, hasta que al final, todo se volvió negro.

**** (...)

Harry abrió los ojos de repente, medio esperando encontrarse de nuevo en su guarida en las montañas. Lo primero que vio fue las barras y las paredes de una jaula. Al instante, entró en pánico. Su bestia se rebeló ante la idea de estar atrapado así. Se disparó hacia adelante, arañando las barras, furioso, rugiendo su furia impotente.

—Bueno, bueno, —dijo una voz masculina desde algún lugar delante de él. —Parece que nuestro invitado está despierto.

Muchos años atrás, una delegada de la ONU había llegado a la aldea de Harry y se comprometió con la educación de los niños. Por alguna razón, ella había prestado especial atención a Harry, y ella le había enseñado muchas cosas. Las lecciones lingüísticas que había recibido habían sido un reto para Harry, algo que él había necesitado desesperadamente ya que todo lo demás era fácil para él. Por cortesía de esas enseñanzas, sin embargo, ahora podía entender lo que el hijo de puta estaba diciendo. Casi deseaba que no haberlo hecho, ya que las siguientes palabras le asustaban.

—Él va a ser muy útil para nuestro experimento, señor, —dijo otro hombre. —Nosotros fuimos muy afortunado de escuchar de su existencia.

Los dos hombres se quedaron a pocos pies de distancia de la jaula de Harry. Harry podía verlos, su visión felina le permitía distinguir sus figuras a pesar de la oscuridad

—De hecho, Karl, —dijo el primer hombre.

Su mirada se posó en Harry, y Harry le enseñó los colmillos, gruñendo. El desconocido no pareció intimidado en lo más mínimo. Por el contrario, sus labios se torcieron en el comienzo de una sonrisa. Sin prestar a Harry ninguna atención, se volvió hacia su compañero, una vez más.

—Quiero saber de los resultados de la pruebas. Y no se olvide, no podemos parar ahora. Esto es sólo el primer paso.

—Sí, señor Cummings. Entendido.

—Ah, una cosa más, —el hombre agregó. —Rompe su voluntad. Él tiene que aprender que ya no está en control. Ninguno de ellos lo están.

Harry no tenía ni idea de lo que eso significaba, pero a él no le gustó. Por encima de todo, odiaba ser enjaulado y odiaba el temor oculto dentro de él. En lugar de acobardarse, se centró en la ira. Empujó su cuerpo contra las barras con todas sus fuerzas, esperando contra toda esperanza de que lograra romperlas.

El segundo hombre, el subordinado, como parecía, lo fulminó con la mirada mientras Cummings le dio una mirada medio disgustado, medio interesado.

—Esa jaula es lo suficientemente fuerte como para retenerlo, ¿verdad, Karl?

—Oh, sí, —respondió Karl. —Hará su trabajo. No se preocupe, señor Cummings. Tenemos todo esto bajo control.

—Muy bien. —Cummings miró su reloj, tarareando pensativo en voz baja. —Bueno, debo irme. Tenga cuidado como lo transfiera, y quiero saber tan pronto como empiecen a pruebas. Quiero estar allí para el primero.

Y con eso, Cummings se fue, y la puerta se cerró detrás de él con el pulso de la finalidad. Tan pronto como el hombre se había ido, más personas se acercaron a la jaula, llevando varias armas y herramientas.

Mientras eso pasaba, Harry supo que no iba a salir de allí pronto.


	4. Capítulo 2

Diez años después...

Harry estaba en su jaula, abandonado y volviéndose más desesperado con cada momento. Podía recordar muy poco de los últimos días. Había hecho todo lo posible para provocar a sus captores, para mantenerlos interesados en él, pero finalmente, el interés se había desvanecido. Los médicos habían vuelto a sus nuevos prisioneros, algo que preocupaba enormemente Harry.

Hace mucho tiempo, Harry les había temido. Ahora, se reía en la cara del dolor que le infringían. Tal vez fue por eso que ellos habían decidido que habían agotado las opciones de pruebas en su caso. Las nuevas personas que habían traído en debían ser mucho más interesante.

Harry había visto a todos los que habían traído. Hombres y mujeres jóvenes, e incluso una adolescente, todos arrastrados fuera de sus hogares. Mientras Harry podía soportar el horror de las pruebas de los médicos, temía que la niña podría no ser capaz de hacerlo.

Era cierto, sus recuerdos eran fragmentados, y recordaba poco del hombre que había sido. Pero se las había arreglado para mantenerse en su sano juicio, a pesar de los abusos sufridos a manos de estos monstruos. La bestia dentro de él todavía anhelaba la libertad, y él no había perdido la esperanza de salir de aquí algún día. Pero, por desgracia, si no era hoy, podría ser demasiado tarde para que las recientes incorporaciones al grupo.

Hoy mismo, Harry había visto otros dos hombres y una mujer siendo llevados a diferentes habitaciones mientras era transportado desde la instalación principal de pruebas de nuevo a su jaula. Pensó que podría ser capaz de averiguar de dónde habían sido tomados, pero sería inútil para él, o ellos, si no podía salir de aquí.

Por desgracia, su jaula estaba electrificada, y él no tenía ninguna posibilidad de liberarse a sí mismo por los métodos tradicionales. Sólo Dios sabía que había hecho el intento, pero sólo lo había llevado a sufrir lesiones por quemaduras que los médicos habían aprovechado.

Se paseó de un lado a otro, gruñendo, ansiedad corriendo a través de él. Esta noche, más que cualquier otra noche, se sentía ansioso, como si algo iba a suceder.

Y luego, Harry lo vio. La pequeña luz parpadeante que señalaba que las cámaras encima de él estaban funcionando se apagó. Afuera, las luces en el pasillo murieron. Harry esperaba que los generadores de respaldo se pusieran en marcha en cualquier momento, pero no lo hicieron. La llama de la esperanza de Harry se encendió aún más brillante que antes.

Sin un segundo de vacilación, Harry comenzó a empujar contra los barrotes, sabiendo que no tenía mucho tiempo. Era famoso por sus muchos intentos de fuga, y la única razón por la cual su jaula había sido dejada sin vigilancia era que la electricidad lo mantuvo a raya. No sólo eso, sino que la jaula también tenía un bloqueo automático, uno al que no podía llegar con sus garras. Pero con la electricidad cortada, el bloqueo ya no funcionaba, y los barrotes serían vulnerables.

Una sensación de deja vu apareció en su mente, y él sabía que había hecho esto muchas veces antes. Pero su memoria se saturó con episodios de agonía, y la única cosa en la que podía centrarse era la nueva era decisión de salir de allí.

A pesar de los muchos experimentos que había sufrido, Harry se mantuvo fuerte, su cuerpo tan delgado y potente como siempre. Sólo tomó un solo esfuerzo para abrir la jaula, ya que sin electricidad, la maldita cosa no podía sostenerle.

Finalmente libre, Harry saltó y olisqueo el aire. En cualquier momento, los guardias harían su aparición. Una pequeña parte de él se preguntaba acerca de lo que podría haber causado el apagón, pero el lado animal era todo acerca de la explotación de los resultados sin importar lo que los había provocado.

Con sus sentidos en alerta máxima, Harry se deslizó fuera de la habitación que servía como su celda. El pasillo estaba tranquilo, pero en la distancia, el oído agudo de Harry captó el sonido de gritos alarmados. Si Harry tenía que adivinar, diría que tenían que venir de las salas de los prisioneros recién traídos.

La parte animal de él que sólo se preocupaba por su propia auto conservación le dijo que sacara provecho de la ocasión y hacerlo. Por lo que estaba pasando, parecía claro que la organización de los seres humanos había sufrido un duro golpe. Ellos estaban distraídos ahora, sus defensas bajas.

Al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, Harry no podía abandonar a todos los demás. La adolescente, Dana, lo necesitaba, al igual que todos los demás. Imágenes de nombres y rostros pasaron por la mente de Harry. Había un joven llamado Dakota sólo unos años mayor que Dana. Le habían traído con su hermano mayor, Colt, y Harry todavía recordaba a Colt gritando, tratando de rescatar a su hermano menor. Había una mujer de mediana edad y su hijo, Sheldon, quien nunca habló una palabra, no importaba cuántas veces los médicos trataron de extraer información de ellos. Otra chica, Edén, había sido llevada a vivir con su gemelo más joven, Garrett, pero Harry no sabía demasiado sobre ellos y no los había visto desde aquella primera vez. Y hoy, los otros tres. No, Harry no podía dejarlos.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, se dirigió hacia la sección en la que sabía que estaban los otros prisioneros. Pero justo cuando se acercaba a su destino, sintió una presencia desconocida delante.

Los pelos del cuello de Harry se erizaron, y se coló a través de los pasillos oscuros en caza de su nueva presa. No iba a ser atrapado con la guardia baja, nunca más.

Por fin, vio a su objetivo. Varios hombres se dirigían hacia el destino anterior de Harry. Harry supuso que debían ser guardias de algún tipo, probablemente con la intención de perseguir a los prisioneros antes de escapar, y no pudo contener un gruñido.

— ¿Te has dado cuenta? —uno de ellos preguntó en un murmullo tan bajo que Harry no podría haber escuchado si no fuera por sus habilidades.

Uno de los otros hombres asintió.

—Vuélvete lentamente, —respondió. —No queremos hacer ningún movimiento brusco.

Harry no sabía cómo lo habían intuido, pero él no esperó a que huyeran. Al igual que el depredador que era, Harry arremetió contra sus oponentes. Pero cuando él tiró hacia adelante, un grito resonó desde el tipo que había dado el primer consejo.

— ¡Cambia!

Para sorpresa de Harry, los tres hombres se convirtieron en diferentes animales, todos ellos con la capacidad de volar. ¿Tenía Karl reclutados a personas con el síndrome? No parecía del todo improbable. La gente traicionaba a su propia familia a menudo por menos dinero del que Karl obviamente podría ofrecer.

Dos de los hombres escaparon, pero Harry logró capturar al tercero, un cambia formas cuervo. El desconocido cambió de nuevo en su forma humana, al parecer dándose cuenta de que en su forma de pájaro, que era aún más vulnerables a Harry.

En ese momento, hubiera sido tan fácil matar al hombre. Las mandíbulas de Harry estaban a tan sólo pulgadas de distancia de la garganta del desconocido. El cuervo trató de luchar contra él, pero Harry lo detuvo colocando una pata en su pecho. Y aun así, había algo que le impidió matar al hombre. Dudó el tiempo suficiente para que aparezca otro cambia formas.

Esta vez, era un lobo, y estaba listo para atacar a Harry, obviamente, con la intención de defender el cuervo. Harry pensó que este recién llegado podría ser uno de los presos recientemente traídas, pero no podía estar seguro. No podía estar seguro de nada, incluyendo su evaluación original del cuervo.

Por supuesto, Harry no se habría rendido a su presa tan fácilmente, pero, de repente, oyó voces. Entre ellos se encontraba Karl, y Harry perdió interés en el cuervo.

El abandonó del hombre caído, yendo hacia delante, dispuesto a comerse a su enemigo.

Con el rabillo del ojo, Harry vio al lobo e ir hacia el cuervo, pero sus instintos depredadores se centraron en otra cosa. Tan pronto como Karl y sus soldados entraron en el pasillo, Harry atacado.

Simplemente al ver al hombre que había sido la perdición de su existencia llevó a Harry fuera de su mente. Sin tener en cuenta su propio bienestar, Harry saltó hacia Karl y enterró sus colmillos en la garganta del hombre. Había guardias por todo el lugar, pero Harry sólo podían centrarse en la figura de su torturador. Karl Brook había estado allí durante cada prueba maldita, asegurándose que Harry sufriera tanto como sea posible. La muerte era demasiado poco castigo para lo que el hombre merecía, pero tendría que valer.

A medida que se daba un festín con la carne del hombre moribundo, estaba lejanamente consciente de que alguien gritaba una advertencia, pero él no le prestó atención. Había una satisfacción oscura en finalmente encontrar su venganza, tanto es así que ya no le importaba ni siquiera los riesgos para su propia vida.

Sólo salió de su trance cuando un aullido estridente sonó detrás de él. El lobo de antes, junto con el cuervo y sus dos compañeros cambia formas atacaron a los soldados. El caos estalló, y Harry se encontró en medio de una batalla que no esperaba.

Mientras que en circunstancias normales, podría haber tomado a alguno de los guardias, la gente en cuestión tenían armas y no eran tímidos en usarlas. Una bala golpeó al cuervo, para la consternación evidente del lobo.

Afortunadamente, los refuerzos llegaron antes de que la situación pudiera empeorar. Varios cambia formas se unieron a ellos, y con el mayor número, Harry y sus compañeros lograron dominar a los seres humanos. Incluso mientras mentalmente les dio las gracias por su ayuda, Harry hizo una revisión rápida de los recién llegados.

Había varios tipos de cambia formas, incluyendo un león y un tigre, que, naturalmente, hizo erizar la piel de Harry.

Pero una presencia particular, llamó la atención de Harry. Era un zorro ártico blanco. Harry nunca había visto una criatura tan hermosa en su vida, y la bruma de odio e ira comenzó a apagarse, lo que permitió a su lado racional volver.

Una vez que fueron derrotados los guardias, Harry logró cambiar a su forma humana. Recordó el cuervo que había sido herido, así como a todos los presos que seguían atrapados, tal vez sin saber lo que estaba sucediendo. Ellos necesitaban organizarse y rescatar a todos los que habían sido torturados por Karl.

Escaneando de la zona, Harry buscó al cuervo herido, preguntándose qué había pasado con el hombre. Al hacerlo, sin embargo, su mirada se posó en el hermoso zorro ártico, una vez más, mientras el cambia formas se transformaba en su forma humana.

Por unos momentos, Harry se quedó allí, embelesado y mirando. No podía recordar cuando había sido la última vez que sintió excitación sexual, pero incluso en estas circunstancias tan horribles, su polla se agitó por la visión de la desnudez del misterioso zorro.

El hombre era, por falta de una palabra mejor, hermoso. Olas de cabellos blancos caían hasta los hombros, y su cuerpo delgado y atlético simplemente rogaba que lo toquen. Ojos de azul hielo brillaban con una mezcla de decisión y travesuras. Y esas piernas largas... Dios, Harry podrían ya imaginar la sensación de ellas envueltas alrededor de su cintura.

Sacudiéndose, Harry se centró en los problemas más prácticos. Él recuperó el control de sus procesos de pensamiento, justo a tiempo, ya que el zorro se volvió hacia él.

—Hola, —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. —Soy Louis. ¿Crees que nos puedes ayudar a averiguar lo que está pasando?

—Hasta cierto punto. Hay más presos aquí, como probablemente te has dado cuenta. Tenemos que sacarlos antes de que más guardias aparezcan.

Harry se detuvo y miró por encima del hombro del zorro. Vio al cuervo herido, junto con el lobo y una mujer que estaba tratando de ayudarlos. Obviamente, sin embargo, necesitaban equipo médico.

Con gran pesar, Harry dejó el lado del zorro y fue hacia el cuervo. Él llevó al grupo a una habitación donde la mujer, un médico de alguna clase, comenzó a trabajar en la lesión del hombre. Harry sintió la mirada del zorro quemándole mientras los observaba. ¿En que en el mundo se había metido ahora?

(...)

Louis miró a la misteriosa pantera negra, apenas logrando contener la energía nerviosa que lucha por salir. Honestamente no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo cuando se había ofrecido para venir al sanatorio con su primo, Río. Ellos dos habían logrado sabotear los generadores que alimentaban el edificio con energía y posteriormente vinieron a echar una mano para ayudar a los presos a escapar. Pero lo que le había golpeado realmente en las profundidades de su corazón fue ver al gran felino luchando con ellos.

Había algo salvaje sobre el extraño cambia formas, tal vez nacido del hecho de que la primera cosa que Louis le había visto hacer fue matar a un hombre. Al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, Louis había visto algo en los ojos de la pantera durante el breve momento en el que sus miradas se habían topado, algo que intrigó a Louis y despertó un sentimiento peculiar dentro de él.

Louis empujó esa emoción a un lado, sabiendo que no era el momento ni el lugar para explorarlo. Las lesiones de Raven le preocupan, al igual que el hecho de que en cualquier momento, más guardias deberían aparecer.

Al final resultó que, sus compañeros también eran conscientes de este problema. Afortunadamente, la bala no había causado al cuervo una lesión grave y, con la ayuda de la pantera, comenzaron el proceso de evacuación laborioso. No fue fácil recuperar a todos los pacientes, así como a los guardias aturdidos, pero de alguna manera, se las arreglaron para llevarlo a cabo.

Con todo el ajetreo y el bullicio, Louis terminó en el mismo coche con la pantera, mientras un par de los otros se quedaron para volar el edificio.

—Nunca me presenté, —dijo de pronto la pantera cuando se iban. —Mi nombre es Harry.

Louis había oído a la pantera hablando a Lowell y los otros, así que ya lo sabía. Aun así, se sentía agradable que el otro cambia formas hubiera prestado suficiente atención a Louis como para volver a presentarse.

—Louis Starr, —dijo. Señalando hacia su primo, añadió, —mi primo, Rio.

—Encantado de conocerte. —Torpeza fluía de la pantera en oleadas, como si él no supiera qué hacer. Un puño se apretó alrededor del corazón de Louis por la vista. Hasta cierto punto, lo entendía. Incluso si se acababan de conocer, él se dio cuenta de lo difícil que era la situación de Harry.

Era tan extraño. Todo sobre el hombre gritaba poder salvaje, desde esos ojos oscuros que parecían penetrar en la misma alma de Louis, a los músculos abultados y fuertes, enmarcándolo majestuosamente. Incluso su piel oscura le hacía parecer una criatura de leyenda, uno de los seres mitológicos sobre los que Louis había leído cuando era niño. Y, sin embargo, había algo sorprendentemente vulnerable en él. Él no estaba inquieto, ni tampoco actuaba nervioso de cualquier manera, pero Louis podía sentirlo.

Estaban hacinados dentro del coche con otros dos jóvenes, tanto increíblemente fuera de sí que probablemente estaban drogados. Sus presencias hicieron que toda la situación pareciera aún más surrealista. En ese momento, Louis habría dado cualquier cosa por estar en un entorno diferente, tal vez en su cómodo apartamento, compartiendo una copa con Harry y explorar todas las posibilidades que la desnudez podía ofrecer.

—Entonces, ¿cómo llegaste hasta allí? —Río preguntó de la nada.

Louis sintió la tensión apoderarse de la pantera y quería patear su primo.

—Fui secuestrado, —Harry respondió en un tono frío. —Me temo que no recuerdo los detalles.

Afortunadamente, Rio debió sentir que más conversación sobre ese tema no era bienvenida y permaneció en silencio. Ellos se salvaron de la incomodidad adicional cuando una fuerte explosión sonó detrás de ellos.

Por instinto, Louis miró detrás. Un gran incendio era visible en la distancia, donde sus amigos habían volado el ala del sanatorio que había contenido a todos los prisioneros.

—Espero que todo el mundo saliera bien, —dijo en voz baja.

—Estoy seguro de que lo hicieran, —Harry ofreció, para sorpresa de Louis. —Los acaba de conocer, pero ellos no parecen gente que estúpidamente mueran en un incendio que ellos mismos han provocado.

Sus miradas se encontraron a través del espejo retrovisor, e Louis sintió un escalofrío pasar a través de él. No era un escalofrió de terror o de ansiedad, sin embargo. No. Por mucho que esta noche le había sacudido, Louis admitió que lo que sintió era sexual, un deseo que se apoderó de todos sus miedos, que lo hizo más consciente de su propia sensualidad de lo que nunca había estado en su vida.

Rápidamente, apartó la mirada, pero no antes de ver una calidez respondiendo en los ojos de Harry. Oh, mierda. ¿En qué se había metido?


	5. Capítulo 3

Unos meses después...

— ¿Estás seguro de esto, Louis? —El primo de Louis, Río, frunció el ceño ante él cuando subió la cremallera de su bolsa. —Apenas conoces el hombre. ¿Cómo puedes sólo dejarlo todo para irte con él?

—No estoy haciéndolo por Harry,—Louis respondió mentalmente revisando si había empacado todo lo que pudiera necesitar en una estancia prolongada fuera de la ciudad. —Lo hago por mí mismo, también.

Eso era cierto. Louis nunca había sido tomado en serio por sus familiares más cercanos, sobre todo debido a su naturaleza de zorro. Rio estaba en una situación similar, pero nunca había parecido particularmente preocupado por ello.

Hace un tiempo, Louis había sido así, también, despreocupado y descuidado, como Rio los había descrito. En cierto modo, había disfrutado de la vida nocturna, trabajando como camarero, y simplemente disfrutando de estar vivo.

Pero la poca profundidad de su propia existencia le había golpeado duro cuando se había involucrado en la operación de rescate del hombre lobo Lowell Kingston.

Fue esa noche que se había enfrentado a los horrores que otros de su especie habían vivido y se habían encontrado inesperadamente a Harry, un hombre sin pasado y sin identidad.

Dándole a su primo una mirada seria, añadió.

—Esta es mi oportunidad para finalmente hacer una diferencia. No voy a desperdiciarla.

—Sí, claro, —Río respondió con escepticismo. —Entonces, ¿cómo es que nunca has llegado con un plan tan loco antes? No sé, Louis. No me gusta. Yo entiendo que estas duro por el hombre. Él es sin duda lo suficientemente caliente. Pero él es no material de relación. Demonios, ni siquiera es material de aventura de una noche. Necesitas retroceder un poco.

Louis se erizó, incluso si una parte de él sabía que su primo tenía razón. Harry no estaba preparado para cualquier tipo de relación romántica. En circunstancias normales, Louis ya habría hecho su movimiento, ya que estaba muy atraído por Harry. Pero la pantera no necesitaba ese tipo de presión en este momento.

Él necesitaba un amigo, no un amante, y por el momento, Louis podría darle eso.

—Mira, Río, agradezco la preocupación. —Louis tomó su bolsa en la mano y se dirigió hacia la puerta. —Pero Harry, Ford, y Doc están confiando en mí. Además, tenemos que llevar a Harry fuera de la ciudad. Es demasiado peligroso para él en este momento.

En un giro inesperado de los acontecimientos, el autor intelectual real detrás del plan de captura de cambia—formas había sido descubierto y asesinado después de un enfrentamiento entre sus fuerzas y las de los amigos de Louis. Sin embargo, eso había abierto heridas profundas en la psique de Harry. No sólo eso, sino que el hombre en cuestión había sido muy poderoso, y la investigación que siguió a su muerte era algo que había que evitar a toda costa.

El cambia formas león Rutherford Goldwin había sugerido que Harry fuera a la clínica donde estaban siendo tratados los hombres y mujeres previamente encarcelados. Había reclutado a Louis para esta tarea, así, habiendo, obviamente, visto la amistad entre él y Harry.

Por su parte, Louis quería ayudar, no sólo por Harry, sino también por todos los que habían sido heridos por los humanos viles que se hacían llamar normales.

Río no trató de hacer que Louis lo reconsiderara de nuevo, pero él suspiro. —Vas a llamar para hacerme saber cómo lo estás haciendo, ¿verdad?

Louis se volvió hacia su primo y abrazó al otro zorro. En verdad, habían sido inseparables desde que se fueron lejos de su casa juntos, y a él no le gustaba estar en malos términos con el hombre.

—Claro que lo haré, —respondió. —Y tú cuídate. Buena suerte.

Rio se rio entre dientes. —Gracias. Voy a necesitarla. No puedo creer que me has colocado tu trabajo de camarero.

—Vas a hacerlo bien, —Louis respondió tras entrar su abrazo. —Ahora, lo siento, pero me tengo que ir. Harry y Ford están esperando.

Río le llevó a la puerta del apartamento que compartían, y juntos, bajaron las escaleras.

De hecho, Harry y Ford estaban allí, apoyados en el coche de Ford en silencio. Los dos cambia formas habían permitido a Louis un momento de intimidad con Rio, algo por lo que Louis se sintió agradecido. Harry podría presentar un frente valiente no importaba qué, pero habría sido herido si hubiera oído las palabras del Río.

— ¿Listo para ir? —preguntó la pantera.

Louis asintió. —Todo listo.

—Excelente. —Ford le sonrió. —Entra. Tenemos que llegar al aeropuerto.

Louis se despidió por última vez de su primo y se deslizó en el vehículo. Harry se reunió con él en la parte de atrás, mientras que Ford tomó el asiento del conductor.

—Entonces, ¿dónde exactamente vamos? —Preguntó Louis, sintiéndose un poco ansioso.

Le habían dicho que se quedaría en la instalación donde estaban manteniendo al resto de los ex presos, pero no tenía ni idea de donde lo que realmente era.

—Bueno, tenemos una planta en Carolina del Sur, —respondió Ford. —Vamos a tomar un avión privado. Winnie ya está esperando por nosotros en el sitio.

Carolina del Sur, ¿eh? Louis no pudo contener una mueca. Su propia familia tenía una casa allí, donde él, de hecho, había crecido. Esperaba que no acabara accidentalmente cerca de ahí. No habían sido muy agradables con Louis y Río.

Por supuesto, su comportamiento hasta la pubertad había garantizado que su familia los mirara con mucha aprensión. Louis se alegró de haber huido de su casa antes de que hubiera pasado por la transformación que le permitió cambiar a su zorro.

En verdad, había sido muy afortunado. Muchos niños que dejaron sus familias terminaron en las calles, a veces teniendo que vender sus cuerpos sólo para comer. Si Louis no hubiera sido acogido por los Goldwins, podría haber estado en la misma situación.

Los hermanos Goldwin habían abierto su casa para Louis y Río hasta que habían sido lo suficientemente mayores como para irse a vivir por su cuenta. Por esa razón, Louis confiaba en ellos. Incluso si este viaje significaba regresar a un pasado que había preferiría olvidar, trataría con todo el tiempo que pudiera ayudar a los Goldwins, y especialmente a Harry. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

Harry escrutó su rostro, obviamente, sintiendo su desagrado. Louis se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, señalando que él no quería hablar de ello, por lo menos no en la presencia de Ford.

Confiaba en la pantera más que en Ford, y era extraño teniendo en cuenta que su amistad con Harry llevaba unos pocos de meses como máximo, mientras que Ford era casi como su hermano mayor.

Pero Louis sintió que Ford nunca lo podría entender de la forma que Harry lo hacía.

Tal vez estaba haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena. Al final, la mayoría de los niños en el orfanato Goldwin tenían un pasado que preferirían olvidar. En comparación con las cosas por las que algunos de ellos habían pasado, Louis, en realidad, se había librado de lo peor que la vida tenía para ofrecer.

— ¿Todo está bien? —Ford preguntó.

—Claro, —respondió Louis automáticamente. — ¿Estabas diciendo?

Ford miró por el espejo retrovisor, pero no hizo caso de la mentira obvia. —Cierto. No voy a permanecer allí por mucho tiempo mientras me necesitan aquí, también, pero deberías ser capaz de echarles una mano con ello. Winnie te enseñará todo lo que tienes que saber.

—Gracias, —respondió Louis, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. —Estamos encantados de ayudar.

El resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio, todos ellos perdidos en sus pensamientos. Louis se preguntó lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su compañero.

Por instinto, se apoyó en Harry, imaginando el momento en el que tomara tierra en Carolina del Sur. ¿Se sentiría como volver a casa de nuevo, o los fantasmas de sus pasados volverían para perseguirlo? Louis se sacudió, reprendiéndose por sus pensamientos tontos. Al final, este viaje no era sobre él. Era probable que él ni siquiera estuviera en la proximidad de la casa de sus padres.

En el momento en que habían llegado al aeropuerto, Louis había logrado convencerse de que todo estaría bien.

Al salir del coche, él compartió una sonrisa con Harry. Los labios de la pantera se movieron en esa casi sonrisa suya que Louis encontraba tan entrañable.

Sí, ellos estaban haciendo lo correcto, no sólo para Harry, sino también para todas las demás personas que los necesitaban.

El avión ya estaba esperando en la pista. Un piloto estaba apoyado en el pequeño jet, sosteniendo un cigarrillo a medio fumar contra sus labios. En su gorra roja ponía una palabra-Charlie.

—Hey, Lorcan, —Ford saludó al hombre. — ¿Todo listo?

El piloto dejó caer el cigarrillo y lo apagó bajo su bota. —Estamos listos para ir, jefe. —Él hizo un guiño a Ford. —Listo, dispuesto y con ganas, como siempre lo estoy.

Ford se rió entre dientes. —No tienes remedio, Lorcan.

Parecía acostumbrado a las payasadas del piloto, pero lo que llamo la atención de Louis fue la forma en la que Ford llamó al chico.

— ¿Su nombre no es Charlie? —preguntó en un susurro.

El hombre se rió. —Nah. Esa es mi hermana. Soy Lorcan Kincaid, —dijo mientras extendía su mano. —Tú debes ser Louis. He oído un montón sobre ti y tu amigo ahí parado.

Louis parpadeó, un poco sorprendido, pero asintió y le estrechó la mano al piloto.

—Me tienes en ventaja.

—Supongo que se podría decir que Lorcan es un secreto bien guardado, —dijo Ford con una sonrisa.

—Uno de muchos, —el piloto pincho. —Ahora, si ustedes caballeros suben amablemente al avión, podemos iniciar nuestro viaje.

Incluso Harry parecía divertido por el hombre, aunque él no lo demostró. Todos ellos subieron al pequeño pero cómodo jet. Harry e Louis tomaron los asientos y se abrocharon mientras que los otros dos hombres entraron en la cabina del piloto.  
Después de los últimos preparativos hubieran terminado, el avión comenzó a moverse al fin. Se lanzó hacia el cielo con más energía de la que Louis le habría dado crédito. A él no le importó, sobre todo, por que esperaba que eso significaba que llegarían a su destino pronto.

Un murmullo provenía de la cabina del piloto, pero Louis no podía realmente escuchar lo que se dijo sobre el ruido de los motores. Era una buena señal, ya que significaba que Ford y el piloto no escucharían a Louis y Harry, tampoco.

Como si fuera una señal, Harry preguntó de repente:  
—Entonces, ¿qué fue todo eso en el coche?

—Mi familia vive en Carolina del Sur, —Louis confesó. —Sólo no estoy muy dispuestos a verlos.

—Ah. —Harry con una sola sílaba ilustró claramente que había entendido. — ¿Existe una alta probabilidad de que eso pase?

—En realidad no, —Louis respondió. —Quiero decir, que solían ir de viaje mucho, y tenían una vida social muy activa. Dudo que el lugar de Doc éste en cualquier lugar cerca de Columbia. Probablemente estoy siendo estúpido, pero no puedo evitar sentirme aprehensivo.

Como era su manera, Harry lo miró con una mirada pensativa en su rostro. Ilegible, algunos podrían llamarlo, pero Louis vio muchas cosas en esa expresión. Un atisbo de preocupación, un toque de decisión, y mucho cariño.

—Por lo que entendí, —dijo finalmente, —tienes razón en una cosa. Esta instalación es bastante aislada. Es muy poco probable que nos vayamos a recibir visitas allí. Y si sucede, estoy seguro de que vamos a encontrar una manera de tratar con ello.

La simplicidad de la respuesta fue sorprendentemente creíble e Louis, por fin logró relajarse.

—Correcto. Tienes razón. Encontraremos la manera de tratar con ello.

Y luego, para sorpresa de Louis, Harry cogió su mano y la apretó. Fue un gesto muy diferente de parte de la pantera usualmente estoica, y lo hizo aún más precioso. Louis lo aceptó en silencio, pero un calor crecía el pecho, uno que no quería mirar muy de cerca. Tenía mucho miedo de que Harry podría no estar listo para una cosa así, y lo último que quería Louis era empujar a la pantera lejos.

Tomando el calor de la palma de su amigo, Louis parecía fuera en las nubes y suspiró. Había tantas cosas que podrían salir mal. Más allá de todo lo demás, ¿cómo podría Louis esperar cuando lo que quería desesperadamente estaba a su alcance?

La casi imposibilidad de la tarea que tenía por delante de él le golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos, pero Louis suprimió rápidamente la sensación deprimente que vino con esa realización. Este no era el momento para sentir lástima de sí mismo. Este no era el momento de pensar en su propia persona, y punto. El único que importaba era Harry e Louis haría todo lo posible para que la pantera se recupere. Por ahora, sólo podría ser capaz de ofrecerle amistad, pero quizás, con el tiempo, las cosas, naturalmente, seguirían avanzando.

Louis miró sus manos juntas y sonrió. Se veían tan bien juntos, él tan blanco, casi albino y Harry tan oscuro, como la misma noche. Eran el yin y el yang, y encajaban a la perfección. Sí, era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que llegaran a la siguiente etapa en su relación. Louis tendría que ser paciente y esperar.

**** (...)

Harry miró el edificio frente a él con una fuerte dosis de temor e incredulidad. Cuando Ford Goldwin había mencionado una clínica para el tratamiento de los heridos en cautiverio, él había imaginado algo así como el sanatorio del que había escapado recientemente. Pero la estructura frente a él no era nada de eso. En todo caso, parecía similar a las grandes mansiones que Harry había visto a veces en la ciudad, pero con una sensación histórica distinta.

Louis parecía tan sorprendido como él.

— ¿Que es este sitio? —el zorro le preguntó a Ford.

—Esta propiedad ha estado en mi familia desde la época de los colonos, —replicó el león. —Más tarde, se convirtió en una plantación de algodón, y nuestra fortuna proviene sobre todo de aquellos tiempos. Ahora, la hemos convertido en una especie de casa de descanso, donde los hombres y mujeres jóvenes con problemas puedan aprender a controlar sus impulsos. Es un reciente proyecto, sobre todo porque Winnie y yo hicimos algo de trabajo extra para cubrir nuestras pistas y dejar este lugar sin conexión con cualquiera de nuestros nombres.

La mente de Harry giró. Parecía que, una vez más, los Goldwins le habían sorprendido.

—También es un instituto de investigación de todo tipo, —agregó Ford, haciendo que Harry al instante tensara. Su última experiencia con la investigación no había sido tan agradable.

Como si sintiera la tensión de Harry, Louis pasó un brazo por la cintura de Harry. Fue un gesto sorprendentemente íntimo y tierno. Si hubiera venido de otra persona, Harry podría haberle rechazado. Detestaba ser tocado, y no había cambiado mucho en los últimos meses. Pero con Louis, todo era muy diferente. Harry se vio apoyarse en el zorro, algo que nunca hizo con nadie más. Al mismo tiempo, la mera presencia de Louis lo calmó, y podía hacer frente a lo que Ford había dicho con una mente más clara.

— ¿Un instituto de investigación? —repitió inquisitivamente. —¿Que estáis investigando?

Al mismo tiempo que preguntaba eso, Winnifred Goldwin o Doc, como todo el mundo la llamaba, salió a saludarlos. Ella estaba acompañada por otra mujer, que tenía un parecido sorprendente con el piloto que los había traído aquí.

—Hey, estáis aquí, —Doc les saludó con entusiasmo. —Esta es Charlotte Kincaid. Ella es quien me ayuda por aquí. Charlie, ellos son Harry e Louis Starr.

—Hola y bienvenidos, —dijo Charlotte suavemente. —Estoy...

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, fue interrumpida por un abrazo entusiasta por parte de su hermano, el piloto. Por extraño que parezca, se frotó la cara contra ella.

Harry reconoció un compañero felino, aunque a diferencia de Ford, no se sintió amenazado por Lorcan.

Doc sonrió, obviamente, acostumbrada a la escena, y se volvió hacia Harry e Louis de nuevo.

—Si ustedes caminan conmigo, voy a explicarles un poco más.

—Me temo que tengo que irme, —Ford respondió. —Me necesitan de vuelta en la ciudad.

—No te preocupes, Ford. —Doc besó a su hermano gemelo en la mejilla. —Yo puedo seguir desde aquí.

Lorcan lanzó un suspiro.

—Está bien. Vamos. Vuelvo para una visita Pronto, sin embargo. Cuídense.

Y con eso, los dos hombres estaban fuera, volviendo al jet que los había llevado hasta aquí. Harry se quedó con las dos mujeres que no conocía demasiado bien. Afortunadamente, Louis también estaba allí y continuó la conversación desde donde se había interrumpido.

—Por lo tanto, Ford nos estaba diciendo acerca de que este era un centro de investigación.

—Si por supuesto. —Doc les hizo un gesto en el interior. —Por favor, vengan con nosotros. Les daremos una vuelta.

A Harry le habría gustado ver a Dana y los demás en primer lugar, pero decidió permanecer en silencio. A decir verdad, tenía curiosidad acerca de este lugar. Muchas cosas de los Goldwins lo sorprendieron, y tenía grandes esperanzas de que quizás Doc lograría sanar las heridas que Brook y Cummings habían dejado atrás.

Mientras caminaban hacia la casa grande, Doc empezó a hablar.

—Como se puede ver, esto solía ser una casa de plantación. Hemos cambiado algunas cosas para este proyecto, pero la estructura principal sigue siendo prácticamente la misma. Hemos notado que da a los hospedados aquí una cierta sensación de relajación y paz.

Harry miró a su alrededor, a su nuevo entorno de lujo. Podía entender eso. El lugar podría haber parecido opulento, pero había algo en él que lo hacía parecer cálido y acogedor. Harry podía sentir otras presencias cercanas, algunas que reconoció. Se relajó un poco cuando sintió que ninguna de esas personas parecía ansiosas. Por lo general, la pantera podía oler el miedo.

Tranquilizado, Harry dio toda su atención a Doc.

—Con todo lo que ha ocurrido, —Doc estaba diciendo, —estamos poniendo más esfuerzo en averiguar el factor S.E.X., es decir, lo que determina exactamente nuestra capacidad de cambiar de forma. Como ustedes saben, es el trabajo de Ford mantener nuestras identidades y poderes a salvo. Pero como puede realizar en este momento, no tenemos la capacidad de controlar a todos los que cambian de forma en el mundo. Es probable que haya niños a los que no encontremos a tiempo o no encontremos en absoluto. Hasta ahora, nuestro trabajo se ha centrado sobre todo en mantener todo en secreto y lejos de la opinión pública, pero esto no es suficiente, ya no.

Doc los condujo a través de la casa grande y a través del devanado pasillos adornado con muebles ricos, antiguos. Finalmente, llegaron a un área diferente de la casa donde la decoración era minimalista como mucho. No había más pinturas y esculturas, pero la cantidad de equipos médicos señalaron claramente la razón de la falta.

—Este es el ala médica, donde tratamos a los pacientes de una enfermedad más grave. Una vez que se sienten mejor, se transfieren a la casa principal, donde se sienten más cómodos. —Ella llegó a otra puerta, una custodiada por una cerradura electrónica controlada por un teclado. Cuando Doc introdujo el código, la puerta se abrió, revelando otra habitación más allá. —Y este es el laboratorio.

En realidad, era bastante impresionante. Si los artículos médicos en la enfermería estaban orientados claramente hacia la atención al paciente, esto era algo completamente diferente. Harry no sabía mucho acerca de la atención médica, pero él había estado alrededor de los equipos de investigación en los últimos diez años de su vida. Fue golpeado por un flashback de su primera vez siendo probando, pero rápidamente lo empujó hasta el fondo de su mente.

— ¿Vamos a estar trabajando aquí? —Louis preguntó, apoyándose contra Harry.

—Con el tiempo, sí, después de que se acostumbren al edificio y tome algún tiempo para comprobar los pacientes. —Ella le sonrió a Harry. —Estoy segura de que están ansiosos por ver a sus amigos. Yo sólo les voy a dar un rápido resumen de cómo funcionan las cosas, y luego nos pueden dejar.

—Nosotros lo apreciamos mucho —Harry respondió, sorprendido cuando su voz salió tranquila.

—En esencia, lo que hacemos aquí es examinar el ADN de la gente como nosotros, —explicó Doc. —Sin embargo, ha sido una cuestión en particular que nos ha interesado en los últimos meses. Este vínculo de pareja que ha aparecido entre varios de nuestros amigos puede ser muy importante para nuestra investigación. —Sonaba muy entusiasta, pero también un poco frustrada. —Si pudiéramos averiguar el genoma que provoca el cambio, podríamos ser capaces de llegar a un método para encontrar a los niños con el síndrome antes de que se vean perjudicados debido a sus habilidades. Creo que la clave está en ese vínculo, pero es muy difícil averiguarlo con sólo tres muestras con las que trabajar.

—Puedo entender eso, —dijo Harry cautelosamente. No se sentía cómodo con su insistencia en la investigación genética, pero sabía que era necesario. Tenían que entender el síndrome con el fin de prevenir que catástrofes como la causada por Cummings vuelva a suceder.

Sin embargo, su ligero escepticismo debió haberse demostrado, cuando la expresión de Doc cambió, volviéndose casi triste.

—Sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero te puedo asegurar que hay líneas no voy a cruzar nunca. —Ella suspiró fuertemente. —Mi hermana hizo eso, y no voy a cometer el mismo error.

Incluso Harry había oído hablar de la historia. La hermana menor de Doc, Charity, había enfermado de ver a sus hermanos mayores seguían siendo los mismos, mientras que ella envejecía, y ella había intentado explotar el vínculo entre Blue y Wallace para su beneficio. Según la información de Harry, estaba siendo detenida en un centro Goldwin.

Se le ocurrió que esto podría ser el mismo lugar donde estaba Charity.

— ¿Ella está aquí? —preguntó. No le gustaba la idea de que Louis, Dana, y los otros ex presos compartiendo techo con un científico loco.

—No. —Doc sacudió la cabeza. —Yo no pondría en peligro a mis pacientes de esa manera.

Su respuesta tenía un tono mordaz distintivo, y Harry entendido que si él quería ayudar de verdad aquí, tendría que bajar la guardia. Aun así, no estaba acostumbrado a ser reprendido. Su bestia se erizó, y él se puso tenso, su lado oscuro listo para atacar. No sabía lo que habría sucedido si Louis no hubiera puesto una mano en su brazo, calmándole.

—Creo que estamos listos para ver el resto de la casa ahora, —dijo el zorro.

—Claro. —La voz de Doc estaba tranquila y educada de nuevo. —Estoy segura de que estarán encantados de ver una cara familiar también. Algunos de ellos han preguntado por ti, Harry. En realidad estaban bastante preocupado cuando no te han visto aquí.

Al salir del laboratorio, la tensión comenzó a drenarse de Harry. La casa principal tenía un efecto calmante sobre él. Subieron una gran escalera de caracol, y en el segundo nivel, Doc finalmente los llevó a las habitaciones de los pacientes.

—La mayoría de ellos están fuera de casa a esta hora, —dijo Doc. —Quería que su llegada fuera una sorpresa. Creo que Dana está en su habitación, sin embargo.

Harry no podía evitar sentirse un poco nervioso por su declaración. No estaba tan seguro de que sería bien recibido. Ahora que en realidad estaba aquí, se preguntó por qué había pensado que era una buena idea después de todo.

Odiaba la mera idea de trabajar en un laboratorio y participar en la investigación de nuevo. En general, no le gustaba estar rodeado de gente mucho, y mientras él se preocupaba por los demás presos en algún nivel, era más una actitud protectora nacida de su propia incapacidad para protegerlos en el pasado.

Afortunadamente, Louis le tomó de la mano, como siempre allí para anclarle. En silencio, Harry siguió detrás de Doc, esperando a ver qué pasaba. Ella les llevó a una habitación en el otro extremo del corredor. Llamó, y una voz femenina indicó que entrara. Doc abrió la puerta y se deslizó en el interior, haciendo un gesto a Ónyx e Louis de seguir.

—Hola, Dana, —dijo ella. —Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

— ¿Una sorpresa? —la adolescente repitió, una dosis de sospecha en su tono. Luego su mirada se posó en Harry, y ella gritó de emoción. — ¡Harry! ¡Louis!

Ella podría haberse lanzado a sí misma fuera de la cama si una de sus compañeras no la hubiera detenido. Por primera vez, Harry se dio cuenta de que había dos niños en la habitación con ella, otros dos pacientes que Harry recordaba de antes.

—Hola, Harry, —Dakota lo saludó con un pequeño gesto y una sonrisa tímida.

Sheldon asintió con la cabeza, tranquilo como siempre. Al parecer, eso no había cambiado durante su estancia aquí, aunque, de acuerdo con Doc, no había nada realmente malo en sus cuerdas vocales. Había otra cosa que le impedía hablar, pero su madre no sabía o no lo quiso decir.

—Hola, chicos, Dana, —Harry los saludó. —¿Cómo has estado?

—Oh, mucho mejor, —Dana respondió con entusiasmo. —Me gusta aquí. Nadie me da miradas divertidas, y Doc y Charlie me ayudan a trabajar en controlar mi poder.

Apartó la manta a un lado, señalando a sus piernas de apariencia humana. — ¿Ves?

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron. La última vez que la había visto, había tenido una forma que, en cierta medida, se parecía a un sátiro, mitad humano, mitad caballo. Por eso, ella ni siquiera podía caminar. La opinión del Harry acerca de la investigación de Doc cambió al instante. Esto podía ser una cosa muy buena por cierto.

—Eso está muy bien, Dana, —dijo, enmascarando sus emociones bajo su fachada de calma habitual.

—Doc dice que, con el tiempo, voy a ser capaz de cambiar a voluntad. —Dana parecía un poco incómoda ahora. —No estoy seguro de si estoy listo para probarlo ahora, pero yo quiero ver si puedo cambiar en un animal, como tú.

—Eso sí, no te esfuerces demasiado, —Louis advirtió. —Relájate. Toma un descanso. Diviértete. Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo.

—Sobre eso... —Dakota habló vacilante. — ¿Es cierto que se han ido? Esos hombres.

—Sí, se han ido. —Harry no pudo contener una pequeña y sombrío sonrisa afectada. —Ellos nunca van a volver a por nosotros.

Ambos jóvenes parecían visiblemente aliviados, mientras que Dana se relajó en las almohadas.

— ¿Veis? —preguntó de nuevo, esta vez a sus compañeros. —Yo les dije que Doc no nos mentiría.

—Yo no he dicho que está mintiendo. —El rostro de Dakota flameado por la reprimenda. —Yo estaba haciendo una doble verificación.

—Está bien. —Doc agitó una mano con desdén. —Supongo que te has dado cuenta de que soy muy protectora con todo el mundo aquí, y tengo que admitir que mantendría las cosas ocultas de la gente si pensara que el saber les haría innecesariamente daño. —Ella se encogió de hombros. —Como pueden ver, esta no es una de esas veces. Como he dicho, estas perfectamente a salvo aquí.

—Gracias, Sra. Goldwin, —Dakota respondió cortésmente. —No sabemos lo que habríamos hecho sin ti.

Por una vez, Harry admitió que el joven estaba en lo cierto. La perspectiva de Harry era algo diferente, sin embargo. Desde su punto de vista, si no se hubiera quedado para ayudar ese fatídico día, si no hubiera decidido liberar a los otros del sanatorio, él nunca se había reunido con Louis.

Ese pensamiento trajo a la mente situaciones inaceptables, y Harry se juró a sí mismo que uno de estos días, una vez que se ocupara de todo el equipaje con el que le habían dejado, él se acercaría al zorro y arreglaría las cosas entre ellos.

Louis no iba a esperar para siempre, y si Harry no tenía cuidado, podría perder lo mejor que jamás le había sucedido.


	6. Capítulo 4

Unas semanas después...

Louis repasó los resultados en el archivo, tarareando en su descontento. Habían estado aquí casi un mes, y todavía no estaban más cerca de averiguar el misterio detrás de la unión pareja.

—No lo entiendo, —admitió. — ¿Qué podría haber provocado estos cambios? ¿Tiene realmente algo que ver con el factor S.E.X., o es algo diferente?

—Puede ser, —el otro hombre en la habitación, Garrett Edvington, dijo. —El vínculo de compañero está afectando claramente el ADN de las personas en cuestión. Sólo tenemos que averiguar por qué. ¿Qué tienen estas personas en común?

Louis consideró la pregunta de Garrett, todo el rato admirando la persistencia de su compañero. Varios de los pacientes estaban activamente involucrados en tratar de descubrir las causas y consecuencias del síndrome y el vínculo de pareja. En un acontecimiento extraño, Garrett y su hermana, Edén, parecían saber mucho sobre la genética, algo que había demostrado ser muy útil en las últimas semanas. También eran muy paciente, y junto con Doc, le habían enseñado a Louis mucho, en la medida en que podían hacerlo, por lo menos.

Como regla general, Louis era un estudiante rápido, pero la genética no se puede enseñar en una semana. Él ayudó en lo que pudo, pero la mayor parte de su actividad estaba fuera del laboratorio, haciendo compañía a otros pacientes, ayudándoles a superar sus traumas. Pero últimamente, la mayoría de ellos se habían dado cuenta del tema de la investigación y todos aportaron una lluvia de ideas para posibles soluciones.

—Bueno, tenemos a Wallace, Lowell, y Maddox y son todos los lobos. Eso es una variable común. ¿Tal vez es algo restringido a ellos?

—Espero que no, —respondió Garrett. —Por mucho que aprecio tus amigos, no puedo creer que son mejores que nosotros, o diferentes hasta ese grado.

Louis no se molestó ya que sabía Garrett no quiso decir nada con el comentario.

—Es algo que debemos tener en cuenta, sin embargo, —respondió. —Tal vez sus raíces están en esa cosa de compañero de por vida que los lobos tienen en la naturaleza.

Mientras hablaba, Doc entró en el laboratorio, seguido de Harry. Louis les sonrió, pero sus ojos estaban estrictamente en la pantera. El calor hacia burbujear su estómago, todo su cuerpo un hervidero de conciencia de la presencia del otro cambia formas.

—A menos que no todos los lobos se aparea de por vida, —Doc les dijo. —Es un fenómeno muy raro en la naturaleza, en general, los animales se centran en la supervivencia cuando la cría. Sin embargo, incluso si tomamos eso en cuenta, los lobos no son los únicos que tienen esta inclinación.

Louis lanzó un suspiro.

—Entonces me temo que se me acabaron las ideas. Parece que no importa lo que hagamos, no podemos reproducir estos resultados en el laboratorio.

Harry se trasladó a su lado, sus movimientos tan elegantes y silenciosos como siempre. Había una gracia depredadora en el hombre que Louis admiraba cada vez que veía Harry. Y bueno, tal vez recordaba esos primeros momentos que había pasado en compañía de Harry, cuando la pantera estaba desnuda después de su cambio. Sólo el recuerdo hizo al cuerpo de Louis responder, su aliento se atoró y su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido.

Cuando Harry pasó un brazo alrededor de él, Louis sintió que su cara de llameaba, y maldijo su tez pálida, naturalmente. Afortunadamente, Doc y Garrett estaban demasiado absortos en su actividad para notarlo, o tal vez se acostumbraron ver a Louis sonrojado y avergonzado alrededor de Harry.

—Nosotros lo averiguaremos, —Harry le susurró al oído. —No te preocupes.

Incluso si las palabras fueron un tan simple estímulo, había un matiz sensual a que quemó a Louis hasta la médula.

Por suerte, o por desgracia, el teléfono de Doc sonó, y él salió de su trance.

—Sólo un segundo, —les dijo. —Tengo que contestar esto.

Ella tomó la llamada, su expresión seria mientras hablaba con la persona que llama.

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa, Bobby?

Bobby era el hombre a cargo de la seguridad de las instalaciones. Doc se tomó esas cosas muy en serio, y siempre había un montón de guardias apostados alrededor de la periferia de la propiedad. No todos ellos tenían el síndrome, pero ellos habían sido contratados porque no hacían preguntas y simplemente hacían su trabajo.

Cortesía de sus sentidos avanzadas, Louis podía oír lo que contestó Bobby.

—Tenemos un individuo aquí diciendo que necesita verte, señora Goldwin. Dice que tiene una cosa muy importante para discutir.

— ¿Él se presentó? —Doc preguntó. — ¿Qué es exactamente ese asunto?

—Se niega a decirnos de qué se trata. Su nombre es... ah... Bill Mulligan.

Cualquier rastro de excitación desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado ahí al oír el nombre. Louis agradeció la presencia de Harry porque si la pantera no hubiera estado allí, pensó que podría haberse desmayado.

De repente, Louis fue transportado atrás en el tiempo, de vuelta a los días en que había sido sólo un niño. Incapaz de controlar sus impulsos, tanto él como Río habían sido niños problemáticos. Jugaron trucos y robaron cosas, el uso sus habilidades incipientes para su beneficio. Una vez, Louis había incluso matado un pájaro que su madre tenía como mascota.

Una vez que se habían dado cuenta de lo que había hecho, su familia no se lo había tomado bien. Eran personas importantes, y tener no uno, sino dos niños que exhibían tal comportamiento podría resultar bastante problemático. Louis y Río habían escapado por poco de un centro de detención de menores, sólo para ser llevados a un psiquiatra contratado por el padre de Río, Bill.

El problema era que el médico terminó siendo un charlatán que hizo todo lo que su jefe quería que hiciera. Y el papá de Río creía en el dicho, "no usando la varilla, estropeas al niño", llevado al extremo. Louis y Río habían pasado años llenos hasta arriba de medicinas hasta que finalmente habían logrado huir. Ahora sabía que habían tenido suerte, ya que otros en su posición habían sufrido mucho más. Sin embargo, eso no borró los recuerdos y el miedo.

Podría ser una coincidencia. Seguramente, debe haber un montón de Bill Mulligans en Carolina del Sur, no sólo el padre de Río. Pero de alguna manera, Louis lo dudaba. Desde que habían venido aquí, había tenido la sensación de que esto pasaría. Necesitaba endurecerse a sí mismo ahora para cualquier resultado potencial y no poner en peligro a sus amigos por el pánico.

Era evidente que no estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo, cuando Doc volvió hacia él y le dio una mirada inquisitiva.

—Louis, ¿qué pasa?

Harry apretó la cintura de Louis, proporcionándole fuerza silenciosa. Para sorpresa de Louis, su voz salió constante cuando respondió:

—Bill Mulligan es mi tío. No nos separamos en buenas relaciones.

—Oh. —Doc reflexionó sobre esto mientras Harry tiró a Louis cerca. —Bueno, voy a hablar con él y despedir todo lo que tiene que decir rápidamente. Dudo que sepa que estás aquí, ya que no has dejado los terrenos de la instalación desde tu llegada. Por lo tanto, tiene que haber algo más. Tengo una sensación de saber de qué se trata.

— ¿Tú lo haces? —Louis parpadeó sorprendido. — ¿Qué es?

—Oficialmente, este lugar es un refugio para las personas con enfermedades que son difícil o imposible de tratar, —respondió Doc. —Parece que una compañía muy importante se enteró de eso y quiere comprarla. Mi mejor conjetura es que quieren convertirlo en alguna clase de destino turístico.

— ¿En serio? —Louis frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar en lo que trabajaba su tío. —Podría ser. Creo que Bill es un agente de bienes raíces.

—Bueno, yo no estoy vendiendo este lugar. Él sólo va a tener que lidiar con ello. —Doc dirigió su atención a su jefe de seguridad, una vez más. —Escucha Bobby. Déjalo pasar, pero acompáñalo a la puerta. No le permitas entrar en la casa. Iré a hablar con él.

—Lo haré, Sra. Goldwin. Estamos llegando ahora.

Doc puso fin a la conexión y dio Louis y sus amigos una mirada.

—Es probablemente mejor si él no te ve, Louis, pero puedes venir a escuchar la conversación si quieres.

—Me gustaría eso, —Louis respondió sin siquiera saber por qué. —Gracias.

(...)

Winnie caminó fuera de la casa, la espalda erguida y la cabeza bien en alto. Ella estaba muy irritada por haber sido interrumpida en su trabajo, pero esta no era la primera vez que había defendió las cosas por las que sus padres habían luchado toda su vida y lo que ella y su hermano se había construido. Ella hubiera preferido no tener que mostrar su cara.

Ella y Ford habían hecho todo lo posible para que sus nombres no estuvieran vinculados a esta propiedad ya que el secreto se estaba volviendo más y más importante. Pero se trataba de un proyecto reciente, y la instalación no tenía a mucha gente a la que podía confiar una tarea tan delicada. Ella misma y Charlie eran las únicas a quien había confiado la investigación sensible, y ahora Garrett y su hermana. Pero ninguna de esas personas podría hacer frente a tal situación. Cayó sobre sus hombros, y no podría ser evitado.

Su jefe de seguridad ya estaba esperando, a su lado, un hombre alto y corpulento llevando un elegante maletín. Hace tiempo, el pelo debió haber sido castaño rojizo, como el de Río, pero ahora, se había vuelto gris. Ella buscó cualquier otra semejanza con Río, pero no pudo encontrarla. La dulzura traviesa que tanto Río como su primo, Louis tenían no estaba presente. Sus inteligentes, incluso furtivas naturalezas habían sido atemperadas por su amabilidad, pero Winnie tenía la sensación de que no sería el caso de Bill.

—Señor Mulligan. —Ella asintió con la cabeza al hombre, ansiosa por terminar con esto de una vez. — ¿Quería verme?

El hombre la miró de pies a cabeza con un claro interés, y Winnie reprimió un estremecimiento de repugnancia.

—Quería ver a su jefe, —dijo.

—Estoy a cargo aquí, —respondió Winnie.

Ella sabía que muchas personas la subestimaban por la forma en que se veía. Era algo que le gustaba utilizar para su propio beneficio. A veces, siendo considerada nada más que una rubia tonta garantizaba que podía ver a la gente como realmente era. Por lo tanto, ella sostuvo su temperamento bajo control y le ofreció una sonrisa que no significaba nada.

— ¿Con que le puedo ayudar?

— ¿Es eso así? —Mulligan arqueó una ceja, obviamente escéptico de su reclamación. —Bueno, entonces, me gustaría hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

—Eso ya lo ha dicho. —Winnie de alguna manera consiguió no mover su pie con impaciencia. —Estoy escuchando.

El hombre estaba claramente disgustado con su respuesta.

—No podemos exactamente discutir mi propuesta aquí. ¿No me invita a entrar?

—Me temo que tengo pacientes dentro que serían perturbados por cualquier interferencia en su vida cotidiana, —respondió ella. —No hay razón para no poder hablar afuera.

Esta vez, el hombre se volvió un poco roja, furia parpadeando en sus ojos antes de que lo ocultara rápidamente.

—Ya veo. —Sonrió gratamente, ya completamente en modo vendedor. —Bueno, en primer lugar, permítanme decir que usted tiene un lugar muy agradable aquí. Por lo que entiendo, tiene toda una historia.

—Sé que la historia de mi propiedad, señor Mulligan, —dijo Winnie. —Vaya al grano.

—Si por supuesto. —Mulligan no parecía de ninguna manera molestado por las formas abruptas de Winnie. Se esforzó por abrir su maletín y sacó un montón de papeles desde el interior. —Mi empleador, Batley Inc. está interesado en la compra de esta propiedad. Lo que tengo aquí es una muy ofrenda ventajosa.

—No estoy interesada, —ella lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. —Bobby, por favor, muestra al señor Mulligan el camino.

—Pero ni siquiera ha escuchado, —Mulligan protestó. —Estamos dispuestos a concederle una suma más que justa para la construcción y la tierra. ¿Dos millones?

—No. —Winnie negó con la cabeza, volviéndose para volver a entrar. Bobby ya estaba obedeciendo su orden y llevando a Mulligan hacia la puerta. —Por favor, vete.

Mulligan le gritaba ofertas, pero Winnie no le hizo caso. Cuando, por fin, el hombre se perdió de vista, Winnie suspiró y volvió a entrar en la casa. Como sospechaba, todo el mundo se reunió alrededor de la puerta, del siempre estoico aspecto Harry, a la tranquilidad de Sheldon y su madre.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Louis, como era previsible sonaba ansioso.

Winnie no lo culpaba. Ella no sabía lo que el hombre le había hecho a Louis y Río, pero no podría haber sido algo bueno. A pesar de conocer a ambos zorros durante años, ella hizo su trabajo permitiendo que todos los niños que tomó bajo su cuidado tengan su vida privada, así que ella y Ford no cavaron demasiado profundo en sus pasados. Ella hizo una nota mental para cambiar esa política en el futuro. Los secretos sólo podían volver para morderles el culo.

—Ya has oído, —respondió ella. —Tenía la intención de comprar la propiedad. Arrogante hijo de puta. No te preocupes. Yo no creo que sepa nada de ti.

—Él va a volver, sin embargo, —Louis respondió. —Siempre fue persistente. —

Es posible. —Winnie recordó la mirada en los ojos del hombre y un escalofrío la recorrió de nuevo. —Vamos a fortalecer la seguridad, por si acaso.

Winnie miró hacia Harry, viendo en los ojos de la pantera la misma certeza fría que de repente ella experimentó. Esto no se iba tan rápido como ella había esperado. Bill Mulligan era como Karl Brook y su jefe, Mitchell Cummings. Él haría lo que fuera para conseguir lo que quería. Winnie temía lo que eso significaba, y lo que les traería.


	7. Capítulo 5

Unos días después...

Harry se apoyó en la barandilla de su balcón, mirando hacia la noche enigmática. Cortesía de su visión felina, no tenía problemas para ver lo qué había más allá. Pero sus sentidos no podían ayudarle en cuanto a su futuro. Un sudario diferente lo envolvió, uno no podía penetrar.

Últimamente, se había dado cuenta cada vez más que incluso venir aquí había sido una forma de huir de sus problemas. Ayudar a Doc en el laboratorio significaba hacerles frente, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que muchas cosas en su pasado eran todavía un misterio.

Recordó la primera vez que decidió llamarse a sí mismo Harry. Había adoptado el nombre, en su opinión, debido a su pelaje oscuro. Pero él había tenido un nombre diferente una vez, uno que ya no podía recordar. Había grandes agujeros en su memoria, y hasta que se enterara de quién era, Harry se sentiría para siempre sólo la mitad de una persona.

Con cada día que pasaba, su necesidad de llegar a tocar Louis aumentó, pero sabía que en su condición actual, no sería justo acercarse a la zorra. Aun así, su pantera lo empujó a tomar medidas, y se encontró frotándose contra Louis en los peores momentos posibles, instándole a ser cada vez más táctil.

Harry suspiró, mirando al cielo. Era una noche particularmente oscura, luna se escondía detrás de las nubes casi siniestras. La casa también estaba tranquila, la mayoría de sus ocupantes ya habían ido a dormir. Harry pensó haber visto al hermano de Dakota, Colt, ir corriendo una media hora antes. Garrett, Doc e Louis también habían decidido quedarse. Ellos estaban probablemente todavía en el laboratorio, a pesar de la hora tardía. Normalmente, Harry habría estado allí también, pero temía que su presencia simplemente interrumpiría el trabajo de Louis.

Tenía que conseguir controlarse. Su comportamiento estaba afectando a Louis también, y Harry tuvo que poner sus prioridades en orden. Le debía mucho a los Goldwins, y él no podía abandonarlos para ir en una búsqueda de auto—descubrimiento, sobre todo ahora, con la aparición de este extraño Bill Mulligan.

Justo cuando él pensaba eso Harry vio una presencia peculiar cerca. Al principio, pensó que podría ser Colt, pero luego se dio cuenta de esta presencia se sentía diferente. Era un extraño y los instintos de Harry supusieron que quienquiera que fuese no tenía buenas intenciones.

Tan pronto como se dio cuenta de ello, Harry estaba en movimiento. Por lo que podía decir, alguien, o tal vez varios alguien, se acercaban a la casa, desde el lado opuesto a la ubicación de Harry. De hecho, estos intrusos parecían estar dirigiéndose directo hacia la clínica. Todo el material de investigación estaba allí, pero la principal preocupación de Harry era que Louis había permanecido allí continuando con lluvia de ideas con sus compañeros.

La urgencia asaltó a Harry, y saltó desde el balcón exterior. Sin esfuerzo aterrizó en el suelo sobre sus pies y corrió en dirección al ala médica. Sería mucho más rápido ir a través de los jardines que a través de los pasillos intrincados de la mansión. Ya en movimiento, Harry corrió en dirección del laboratorio.

Llegó a su destino justo a tiempo para ver varias figuras vestidas de negro que trabajaban en la puerta. Los guardias que vigilan esta entrada ya estaban abajo. Desde su posición, Harry no podía decir si estaban vivos o no, pero no le sorprendería que así fuera. A juzgar por la forma en la que los intrusos se movían y estaban equipados, debían ser profesionales que no tendrían ningún reparo en matar a un hombre.

Había cinco personas en total, tres hombres y dos mujeres, y tenían armas de fuego. Harry había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo no atacar sin tener un plan en primer lugar, y en las circunstancias actuales, estaba superado en número y armamento. Podía tratar de alarmar a los otros, pero por lo que sabía, todos los guardias que podría venir a ayudar ya habían sido derribados y al hacer el intento perdería su ventaja más importante, la sorpresa. Mientras tanto, Harry contaba con que Louis también detectara a los intrusos y quizás alertar a los demás.

Dos de los hombres agarraron a los guardias, probablemente con la intención de cubrir sus huellas. El grupo luego se deslizó dentro de la clínica, y Harry los siguió, listo para neutralizarlos uno por uno. Afortunadamente, sus habilidades le dieron un sigilo que ni siquiera el mejor equipo podría superar, y se perdieron por completo su acercamiento.

Sonriendo oscuramente, Harry agarró a la persona más cercana a su lado y le dejó fuera de combate antes de que pudiera hacer un solo sonido. Ella era lo suficientemente lejos del hombre frente a ella para dar a Harry la oportunidad de inmovilizarla sin demasiadas complicaciones. Nadie se dio cuenta de nada, pero ahora, sólo quedaban cuatro intrusos, y la ausencia de la mujer, sin duda, se notaría.

Harry sabía que hubiera sido más práctico simplemente matarla, pero él no quería ser un asesino, ya no. Había matado una vez, delante de Louis, pero tenía que ser un mejor hombre para el zorro.

Por supuesto, este era el peor momento para tener un ataque de conciencia, y Harry no podía permitirse la más breve de vacilación. Dejó a la mujer inconsciente en el suelo, sabiendo que iba a tomar un tiempo hasta que se despertara. Esperaba que, para entonces, sus compañeros estarían fuera de combate e inmovilizadas también.

Antes de dejar a su víctima, se acordó de tomar su arma y el dispositivo que estos hombres utilizaban para comunicarse. Dudaba que le fuera de utilidad, no parecía que los miembros del equipo tuvieran la intención de separarse en cualquier momento, pero era mejor prevenir que curar. Hizo una mueca mientras sostenía el arma, su aversión general a armas de fuego hizo su aparición. Esperaba no verse obligado a utilizarla. Las armas eran el camino de un cobarde, y él nunca había llegado a aceptarlas, ya que habían sido usadas para capturarle en primer lugar.

Hubiera sido genial, aunque poco probable, si pudiera dejar fuera de combate a todos los miembros del equipo, pero por supuesto, no podía ser tan fácil.

Ellos estaban demasiado separados para que él pudiera dispararles, incluso si hubiera querido eso, que no era el caso. De hecho, fue la única razón por la que no se habían dado cuenta de la ausencia de su quinto miembro todavía. Harry necesitaba un plan pronto porque parecían estar yendo en la dirección del laboratorio.

Él esperó a ver lo que los intrusos harían, deseando que Louis y los otros a permanecieran en el interior del laboratorio. No tenía ninguna ventana, y era imposible acceder sin el código de acceso, por lo que la presencia de los tres podría pasar desapercibida. A decir verdad, como un zorro, Louis era un luchador muy hábil, pero Harry nunca había visto que Garrett o Doc exhibieran tales habilidades. Sin duda, los dos eran más fuertes y más ágiles que el ser humano promedio, pero Harry no sabía si podían manejar una batalla con estos chicos. Egoístamente, Harry no quería correr el riesgo con Louis por lo que se quedó solo aquí. Siempre y cuando el zorro estaba a salvo, podía pensar con claridad.

El grupo se detuvo en unos pasillos lejos del laboratorio, en frente de la sala de control principal.

—Recuerden que tenemos que salir rápidamente, —dijo uno de los hombres. —El incendio se iniciará rápidamente, y hay muchas posibilidades de que alguien lo note.

—Lo sabemos, —dijo una mujer en un tono irritado. —Ahora date prisa antes alguien aparezca.

Era casi divertido para Harry estar allí, justo detrás de ellos, sin ellos darse cuenta. Probablemente eran demasiado arrogantes para creer que alguien pudiera acercarse sigilosamente a ellos de esa manera. Sin embargo, Harry no estaba en un estado de ánimo de risa, no cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estas personas planeaban.

Era inteligente pensar que en la sala de control habiendo un montón de equipos electrónicos que hubiera un cortocircuito y causar un incendio. Ya no importaba si Louis había llamado más guardias o no, Harry ya no podía esperar más. Cuando el primer hombre abrió la puerta y se deslizó dentro, Harry atacó.

La ventaja de la sorpresa le sirvió en esta ocasión, también. Se las arregló para noquear a dos de sus oponentes antes de que los dos restantes salieran de su trance y se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Cuando los cuerpos de sus víctimas cayeron al piso, los dos hombres que quedaban apuntaron con sus armas hacia él, listos para disparar.

Harry tuvo un breve instante, un momento en el que podría haber usado el arma que le había robado a la mujer. Él dudó, sin embargo, y el parpadeo de duda resultó ser casi fatal. Los hombres no tuvieron los mismos escrúpulos que él y presionaron el gatillo de sus armas.

Debido a sus habilidades, Harry esquivó la primera bala, y la segunda. Pero la tercera y la cuarta lo golpearon en el hombro y el muslo, respectivamente. Harry tropezó y finalmente apuntó con su arma a sus oponentes, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Los hombres debían haber adivinado su intención, ya que dispararon a su mano, haciendo que dejara caer el arma.

Se agachó a cuatro patas, dispuesto a defender su vida con todo lo que le quedaba. Él no fue golpeado, sin embargo, incluso si lo tenían en clara desventaja. De hecho, sospechaba que en cualquier momento, podría matarlo. Incluso si sus habilidades cambiantes le dieron curación acelerada, nadie podría volver de entre los muertos o recuperarse de una bala en el cerebro.

Harry podría haber muerto en ese mismo momento, excepto que de repente, sintió una familiar, amaba presencia acercándose. Mientras él caía, vio a Louis aparece en el otro extremo del pasillo. En otro momento, Louis podría haber sido capaz de ayudarlo. Sin embargo, el largo pasillo garantizaba que el zorro estaría expuesto durante demasiado tiempo para los seres humanos lo vieran. Sin un momento de vacilación, se volvieron hacia Louis y dispararon.

Con el rabillo del ojo, Harry vio a Louis cae bajo la lluvia de balas. Su razón se perdió, y su mente se volvió puro instinto. El terror y la furia desesperada le hicieron ignorar el dolor, y permitió que el cambio fluya por encima de él.

Normalmente, un cambia formas no podía cambiar cuando tenía balas u otros tipos de objetos extraños en su cuerpo. Debido a la modificación en la estructura del cuerpo el proceso podría perjudicar a la persona en cuestión, y mucho. Pero en ese mismo momento, a Harry no le importaba un comino. Contra todo pronóstico, su cuerpo se fundió en la forma de su pantera.

Con un rugido, se abalanzó hacia los dos hombres, ignorando el hecho de que una vez más volvieron sus armas contra él. Él quería matarles, y la necesidad le dio una agilidad que él mismo no sabía que tenía.

Todo se convirtió en una nube de ira diferente a todo lo que había experimentado alguna vez en su vida. Ni siquiera cuando había matado Karl Brook había sentido que todo estaba consumido por la furia. Por unos momentos, él se convirtió completamente en una pantera, ya no humana, ya no Harry, sólo un animal que había sido herido de la peor manera.

Hubo gritos de terror, armas disparando, y sangre, mucha sangre. Y entonces, todo había terminado. Harry parpadeó y se encontró en frente de los restos sangrientos de los dos asesinos que habían disparado a Louis.

No podía sentir ningún remordimiento por lo que había hecho, sólo una satisfacción distante. Pero lo más importante para él era revisar a su compañero, al hombre que se había convertido rápidamente en lo más importante en su vida.

Harry fue al lado de Louis, sólo para ser inundado por el alivio cuando vio al zorro luchando por levantarse. Las manchas de sangre cubrían su lado derecho y el hombro, donde las balas habían golpeado, pero claramente no eran heridas fatales. Eso no alejó el temor que Harry sentía por su compañero. Más allá de su propio bienestar, más allá de todo lo que había pasado, necesitaba conseguir que Louis recibiera atención médica.

Cuando Harry llegó a su compañero, el zorro se dejó caer en el suelo y se abrazó a su cuello.

—Oh, Harry, —dijo mientras se cubrió la cara con el pelaje de la pantera. — ¿Estás bien? Pensé que te había perdido.

Fue increíble Harry que la primera preocupación de Louis no era por su propio bienestar, sino por el de Harry. Brevemente rompió el abrazo del zorro, y cambió de nuevo a su forma humana. Escaneando a Louis desde la cabeza a los pies, él tomó al otro hombre en sus brazos, con la intención de llevarlo al laboratorio.

Al final resultó que, Doc debió darse cuenta de su necesidad, cuando ella los encontró a mitad de camino, llevando un kit médico.

—Oh Dios mío. —Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando los vio. —Harry... lo siento mucho. Todo esto es mi culpa. Yo insistí que esperar en el laboratorio por los guardias después de llamarlos.

—Has hecho lo correcto. —Esto fue todo culpa suya. Si él no hubiera vacilado, su compañero nunca habría sido herido en primer lugar. Él sonrió sombríamente, por primera vez, realizando como debía verse. —Y no te preocupes. Esta sangre no es toda mía.

Ella no respondió, en lugar eligió llevarlos a una sala de examen contigua. Una vez dentro, Harry colocó a Louis en la cama, asintiendo a Doc. Ella debió haber captado el mensaje, mientras se centraba en atender las heridas de Louis.

Lo más extraño fue que Harry no se sentía en lo más mínimo arrepentido por matar a los dos hombres. Había querido cambiar por Louis, sí, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que era y siempre sería un depredador. No tenía intención de ir alborotando y matando gente al azar, pero de ahora en adelante, no dudaría un solo momento a la hora de eliminar cualquier amenaza potencial para su compañero.

Una nueva realización corría por Harry. Su compañero. En algún momento, tal vez cuando él había visto a Louis caer, finalmente había aceptado lo que su bestia había sabido todo el tiempo. El vínculo que él había visto en los demás, el mismo que habían estado tratando de entender en las últimas semanas, había aparecido entre Harry e Louis también.

Harry observaba a Doc como ella buscó en las heridas de Louis, eliminando las balas y desinfectando las heridas. Louis luchaba con ella, sin embargo, insistiendo en que él estaba bien.

—En serio, estoy bien ahora, —dijo. —Ayuda a Harry.

Soltando un suspiro de exasperación, se volvió hacia Harry.

—Ven aquí, —dijo en un tono de mando.

Harry obedeció y se sentó en la cama al lado de Louis. Él no hizo ningún comentario en lo más mínimo y no movió un músculo como el médico se centró sus heridas un tanto dolorosas en él.

En su lugar, tomó la mano de Louis, necesitando sentir que el zorro estaba realmente allí, vivo, y a su lado. Louis apretó la palma de la mano hacia atrás, aparentemente sin preocuparse por el hecho de que Harry todavía estaba cubierto de sangre.

En ese momento, Harry juró que se acabó el esperar y vacilar. ¿Y qué si él no podía recordar su pasado? ¿Y qué si no podía incluso ofrecer a Louis un nombre real por el que llamarlo? Un nombre no definió una persona, y el pasado no importaba. Sólo el presente y el futuro lo hacían, y Harry se comprometió a construirlos junto con su compañero.

Sólo esperaba que, después de esta noche, Louis lo mirara en su corazón y lo aceptara.

**** (...)

Toda la casa fue un hervidero y siguieron despiertos durante horas después del ataque. De acuerdo con Harry, el grupo tenía la intención de prender fuego a la clínica, y las razones de por qué seguían sin conocerse. Las tres personas que habían escaparon vivas estaban todavía inconsciente e incapaces de responder a cualquier pregunta.

—Id a la cama, —Doc finalmente les dijo después de que terminaron de mover los muertos. —Ford llagará mañana con Will. Nosotros nos encargaremos de ello después.

Por lo que sabía Louis, Ford había hecho un breve viaje al extranjero con el amigo de Avery, Will, con el propósito de poner la atención fuera del hombre. Will había disparado a Mitchell Cummings para salvar la vida de Avery, algo que le podría traer un montón de problemas. Afortunadamente, sin embargo, él debió volver, e Louis se sintió aliviado de que el león estaría aquí para hacer frente a las secuelas del ataque.

Louis estaba más que feliz de tomar la oferta de Doc. Incluso si había recuperado rápidamente de los disparos, se sentía agotado, tanto física como mentalmente. Él sólo quería acurrucarse al lado de Harry y pretender que esta horrible noche nunca había sucedido.

Por supuesto, que él consiguiera su deseo dependía de Harry. La pantera había estado muy tranquila cuando Doc había atendido a sus heridas, completando las tareas que se le asignaron y sólo habló cuando se le preguntó directamente. Afortunadamente, se había pegado al lado de Louis a lo largo de estas largas y tortuosas horas, y eso era lo único que mantenía a Louis cuerdo.

—Gracias, —Louis le dijo a Doc. —Vamos a hacer eso.

Tomó la mano de Harry y lo sacó del laboratorio. Harry lo siguió sin preguntarle, tranquilo y aparentemente perdido en sus pensamientos. Se había limpiado y le habían traído un cambio de ropa, pero los restos de la matanza se había visto obligado a llevar a cabo no podrían haber desaparecido por completo.

Louis no culpaba a Harry por lo que había hecho. Sospechaba que, en la posición de Harry, podría haber actuado de la misma manera. Fue la razón por la cual, al oír los disparos y ver que Harry estaba en problemas, que había dejado la seguridad del laboratorio. Durante unos minutos allí, había querido totalmente matar a todo el que estaba poniendo en peligro a la pantera.

Pero ahora que todo había terminado, Louis se preguntó qué pensamientos pasaban por la mente de Harry. Se preguntó cómo acercarse a la pantera y preguntarle dónde se encontraban.

Llegaron las habitaciones antes de que Louis pudiera tomar una decisión. Sus respectivos dormitorios estaban al lado del otro, por lo que se detuvieron al mismo tiempo. Louis vaciló, sin saber qué hacer. Se sentía mal sólo en parte, pero ¿qué otra opción tenía? Empujar Harry a algo a lo que la pantera no estaba listo para sería peor.

—Creo que aquí es donde yo te deseo buenas noches. —Ofreció la pantera con una sonrisa cansada. —O mejor dicho lo que queda de noche.

La oscura mirada de Harry escrutó su rostro, buscando algo que Louis no pudo identificar.

—Louis

— ¿Sí? —Louis se humedeció los labios, secos de repente, viendo la concentración absorta en la pantera. — ¿Qué es?

—Louis, —la pantera repitió, con la voz grava, —yo...

— ¿Sí? —Louis preguntó cuándo el hombre se detuvo de nuevo.

Su mente estaba llena de pensamientos frenéticos, cada uno luchando por la supremacía. ¿Qué está tratando de decir? ¿Algo está mal? Él parece estar recuperado de su lesión. Y ¿por qué está mirándome de esa manera? Dios, si no me toca ahora mismo, voy a perderlo.

Sus miradas se encontraron, y por un breve instante, fue como si Harry pudiera ver el interior de la cabeza de Louis y leer todos sus deseos. Confirmando esta conjetura, Harry aplastó sus bocas, empujando a Louis contra la pared y aplastándolo allí con su mayor tamaño. Su lengua empujó entre los labios de Louis, haciéndole de placer. Se olvidó de todas sus preguntas y dudas y con mucho gusto le concedió la entrada al hombre.

El beso fue nada menos depredador, desatando la tensión sexual que había chismorreado entre ellos durante demasiado tiempo. Harry bebió con avidez de la boca de Louis, e Louis se rindió a la embestida de la pantera, disfrutando cada momento. El olor de Harry lo envolvía, su calor aplastando a Louis en la pared mientras se besaban. El otro cambia formas prácticamente devoró a Louis, su lengua empujando en su boca en una imitación del acto que Louis esperaba que pronto seguiría. Sí, tenía planes ambiciosos, pero ¿cómo no iba a tenerlos cuando podía sentir la polla dura de Harry empujando insistentemente contra su muslo?

Se separaron debido a la desafortunada necesidad de respirar, pero Harry no se alejó de Louis.

—Quiero follarte, —la pantera susurró al oído de Louis. —Quiero hacerte mío. Para siempre.

Las últimas palabras deberían darle miedo a Louis, pero no fue así. De hecho, sonaba como la mejor idea que había oído nunca.

—Dios, sí. Por favor. Por favor, tómame ahora.

Harry lanzó un gruñido y agarró a Louis en sus brazos, al igual que lo había hecho antes. De alguna manera se las arregló para ser a la vez prudente y rápido, la gracia felina que Louis admiraba tanto le permitió acometer en el dormitorio de Louis sin golpear el cuerpo anteriormente heridos de Louis. En verdad, probablemente no debería haberse molestado con tanto cuidado, ya que en este punto los deseos dentro de Louis había barrido todo el cansancio y el dolor. Él fue más que un poco agradecido cuando Harry lo depositó en la cama. Se deslizó hacia arriba, dando espacio a Harry, y la pantera le sonrió, unirse a él en el colchón.

Esa sonrisa depredadora era puro pecado, y todo el cuerpo de Louis gritó por el tacto del otro hombre. Sin molestarse en tratar de imitar la gracia de Harry, Louis alcanzó los botones de su camisa y con impaciencia la arrancó.

Increíblemente, la mirada de Harry se oscureció aún más a medida que miraba las acciones de Louis. Esperó allí, tenso como una cuerda de arco, pero, obviamente, listo para saltar. En ese momento, él se parecía tanto al animal que llevaba dentro que Louis se estremeció. No era el miedo que le instó a hacerlo, sin embargo. No, él quería que Harry lo dejara suelto, abrirse. Quería ser uno con la pantera, en todo lo posible. Su propia bestia anhelaba llegar a Harry, y él no podía hacer absolutamente nada para controlarse a sí mismo.

Sus zapatos y los pantalones se fueron, aterrizando en el suelo en un montón. Mientras Louis se desnudaba frenéticamente, Harry simplemente lo observaba, la mirada en sus ojos negros tan intensos era como una caricia palpable. Cuando por fin Louis estaba desnudo, él hizo una seña a su amante pronto-a-ser-amante.

—Ven a mí, Harry. Por favor.

La pantera no le torturó más prolongando la espera. En su lugar, rápidamente se quitó su ropa, deslizando fuera de ella con la misma elegancia. Ahora desnudo, se arrastró más cerca de Louis, tan cerca ahora que Louis casi podía sentir su tacto.

Casi esperaba que el hombre le asaltara como lo había hecho en el pasillo, devorarlo como con su primer beso. Harry no lo hizo. En cambio, sus manos recorrieron a Louis, mapeando cada pulgada de la piel como si quisiera tomar su tiempo y acostumbrarse al zorro. Louis admitió que se sintió sobrecogido. El contraste entre ellos lo golpeó una vez más mientras las palmas oscuras de Harry acariciaban el cuerpo pálido de Louis. Era la cosa más hermosa que Louis había visto nunca, y sólo por Harry. Su pantera. Su compañero.

La realización lo golpeó con tal intensidad que se quedó sin aliento. Harry lo miró, una pizca de preocupación no disimulada en sus ojos.

—Louis, ¿estás bien?

Eso significaba en el mundo de Louis que Harry se sintió lo suficientemente cómodo con él para mostrar vulnerabilidad. Con otros, la pantera siempre mostraba un frente valiente, fresco, pero Louis estaba exento de eso. Por esa simple realidad, Louis encontró la fuerza para revelar la verdad en su corazón.

—Eres mi compañero, —le dijo a la pantera. —Harry, eres mi pareja.

No tenía idea de cómo explicarlo para que el otro hombre lo entendiera. Este era un concepto extraño para los dos, incluso si habían visto que esto ocurrió con sus amigos.

Pero para sorpresa de Louis, Harry simplemente sonrió, su sonrisa clara y abierta tal vez por primera vez desde que Louis le había encontrado.

—Es abrumador, ¿no es así?

— ¿Lo sabias? —Louis quedó asombrado con el otro cambia formas, retorciéndose bajo Harry en protesta indignada. Allí estaba él, luchando con una realización que cambiaba su mundo, y la pantera lo había sabido todo el tiempo. — ¿Cuándo? ¿Y por qué en el mundo no me lo dijiste?

Harry se rió entre dientes, tocando el pezón de Louis.

—Estate quieto. No te apartaras de mí tan fácilmente. —La pantera mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja de Louis, y cualquier resistencia que él podría haber tenido se derritió como hielo delante de los abrasadores rayos del sol. —Y para responder a tu pregunta, mi pequeño zorro travieso, sólo me di cuenta de ello hoy.

Hubo una pausa mientras ambos se acordaban de lo que provocó darse cuenta de que eran compañeros. Pero Louis no permitió que esos eventos de pesadilla echaran a perder lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Tiró de Harry en un beso profundo, perdiéndose en el sabor de la pantera, olvidando el amargo sabor del miedo por el adictivo sabor de la pasión. Harry tomó rápidamente el control del beso, y una vez más, Louis esperaba ser devastado. Sin embargo, la pantera no hizo tal cosa. Besó a Louis suavemente, casi sin prisa, sin apresurarse en lo más mínimo. Y mientras él se alimentaba de la boca de Yvory ni una sola vez dejó de tocarle. Sus cuerpos se fundieron juntos, un ajuste perfecto uno contra el otro. El calor de la polla de Harry quemaba a Louis y él anhelaba sentirlo golpeando profundamente en su canal, sentirlo de adentro hacia afuera.

Cuando Harry, una vez más rompió el beso, Louis lanzó un gemido de consternación y necesidad.

—Por favor, Harry. ¡Jodeme!

Los labios de Harry se torcieron en una sonrisa rápida, pero él no respondió, por lo menos no con palabras. En su lugar, comenzó a besar el pecho de Louis, chupando, mordiendo, burlándose de cada pulgada de piel dentro de su alcance. Él se concentró en los pezones de Louis, y los trozos de carne apretada y alcanzaron su punto máximo, como quería la pantera. Cuando Harry mordió una de las protuberancias cobrizas, los choques de placer recorrieron a Louis, y casi llegó en ese mismo momento.

Sólo el deseo de Louis de ser uno con Harry le impidió encontrar su clímax. Quería sentir a Harry follandolo antes de venirse y se negó a conformarse con menos. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla, el dolor que distrayéndole del placer del tacto de Harry.

Debe haber sido esa misma distracción que le hizo perderse la intención de Harry. De hecho, sólo se dio cuenta de lo que había planeado Harry segundos antes de que ocurriera. Sin una sola palabra de advertencia, la pantera se tragó la polla de Louis, tomando el eje profundo en su garganta. El placer diferente a cualquier cosa que jamás había experimentado asaltó a Louis. Claro, que había tenido su parte justa de parejas sexuales, pero nada de lo que jamás había hecho con ellos, ni siquiera los intentos pervertidos y los trucos más extravagantes le habían traído tanto éxtasis. El calor de la boca de Harry alrededor de su polla sólo podía ser descrito como un tipo particular de pecado de los cielos. Seguramente, estas sensaciones no eran de este mundo.

Harry asintió con la cabeza arriba y abajo en el eje de Louis, ahuecando sus mejillas y nunca dejando de mirar a la cara de Louis mientras lo hacía. Era una visión de pecado e Louis se agachó hacía su compañero, acariciando el cuero cabelludo suave de su amante. Tomó todo lo que tenía para no joder la cara de su amante como él quería. Temía que, no importa lo mucho que quería mantener su orgasmo, que él no sería capaz de hacerlo. La talentosa boca de su amante ya lo tenía en el borde, la deliciosa succión despertando cada nervio de su cuerpo.

Por instinto, Louis abrió más las piernas, permitiéndole a su compañero un mejor acceso. Harry tomó la invitación y se metió en el ángulo creado, sin dejar de chupar la polla de Louis. Y luego, un dedo seco frotó contra la roseta de Louis, tentador con la promesa de lo que estaba por venir. Se movió dentro del cuerpo de Louis, y la breve, sorda quemadura era justo lo que necesitaba Louis. Harry lanzó un gruñido, como si exigiera la sumisión de Louis, y el cada vez mayor placer alcanzó alturas insoportables. Gritando el nombre de Harry, Louis se corrió.

Harry bebió hasta la última gota de su esencia y lamió a Louis hasta dejarle limpio. Cuando finalmente liberó el eje hipersensible de Louis estaba sonriendo, viéndose como el gato que se comió la crema. —Sabe dulce, —dijo.

—No, —Louis protestó con una risa sin aliento. —Estás loco.

—Aquí. Saboréate a ti mismo. —Y con eso, Harry apretó sus bocas juntas, compartiendo las trazas persistentes del semen de Louis.

Como curiosidad adolescente, Louis había hecho el experimento de probar su propia semilla, y él no lo había encontrado particularmente atractivo o de alguna manera dulce para el caso. Nada había cambiado, pero lo que sí que era dulce, era su beso. Sabía a la pasión gastada renovada con el deseo, y la promesa de un futuro compartido. Incluso si el placer de su orgasmo todavía estaba zumbando a través de su cuerpo, Louis encontró endureciéndose de nuevo.

Harry separó sus bocas, riendo oscuramente.

— ¿Ves? ¿Qué te dije? Dulce.

Louis sólo pudo dar un movimiento de cabeza, y la recompensa por su acuerdo resultó ser exactamente lo que había soñado. Harry alcanzó la mesita de noche y sacó una botella de lubricante desde el interior. Fue un poco vergonzoso que Harry conociera a Louis tan bien que adivinó que guardaba lubricante allí, pero una vez más, probablemente era obvio. En ese mismo momento, Louis no se atrevía a detenerse en la vergüenza, no cuando él vio al otro hombre abrir el tubo y luego verter una generosa cantidad de líquido en sus dedos.

Louis quería decir algo, cualquier cosa, para transmitir su necesidad a la pantera, para conmemorar este momento, pero no podía encontrar las palabras. Así que en vez de hablar, levantó las piernas, exponiendo su agujero a la mirada de Harry. Los dedos de la pantera de inmediato fueron a la apertura de Louis. Dos dígitos se deslizaron dentro, e Louis no pudo evitar el gemido que se le escapó. Necesitaba a Harry tanto que le daba miedo.

Harry hizo tijera con sus dedos dentro de Louis y los torció. En el proceso, él golpeó el lugar especial de Louis y este casi se disparó fuera la cama por el placer que le asaltó. Él empujó contra los dígitos invasoras, buscando el placer que Harry ofrecía.

La pantera se tomó su tiempo preparando a Louis, masajeando la glándula esponjosa con persistencia casi despiadada. Un tercer dedo siguió a los dos primeros, jodiendo a Louis una y otra vez. El hombre estaba, obviamente disfrutando de las incoherencias y las súplicas de Louis mientras trabajaba el cuerpo del zorro, llevándole a un trance lleno de lujuria.

Mientras Louis pensó que una vez más se correría sin tener a Harry dentro de él, su compañero sacó los dígitos de su culo. Se echó más lubricante en sus dedos y lubricó su pene con movimientos eficientes y rápidos. Una expresión feroz de concentración adornaba su hermoso rostro, e Louis apenas podía respirar por el sentimiento de anticipación que crecía dentro de él.

Sin una sola palabra, Harry colocó su pene en el agujero de Louis y se deslizó en su interior con un fuerte y fluido empuje. Louis lanzó un grito ahogado, el dolor y el placer tan fuerte que pensó que fuera a desmayarse. En cierto modo, la intensidad de todo hizo que Louis temiera que esto podría ser nada más que un sueño y que se despertaría una vez más en una cama fría y vacía. Pero ese pensamiento desapareció cuando Harry presionó sus labios en un breve beso.

—Relájate, bebé, —susurró la pantera. —Estoy aquí.

Era asombroso que Harry pudiera leer la mente de Louis así. La pantera parecía ser una persona de contrastes, suave y contundente, dando a Louis todo lo que necesitaba. Los ojos de Harry eran cálidos y cariñosos cuando se retiró de Louis y se metió otra vez con tanta fuerza los dientes del zorro se sacudieron.

Louis se aferró a Harry, buscando anclarse en la pantera cuando el mundo comenzó a oscurecerse alrededor de los bordes. Con cada golpe, fue impulsado en una realidad diferente, una donde sólo él y Harry existían. Su amante levantó sus piernas tan alto que estaba doblado casi a la mitad, pero Louis no encontró ninguna molestia en la posición. Se oyó gritar, aunque apenas podía reconocer la voz como la suya. Los gemidos y súplicas probablemente le hicieron sonar como una puta, pero no le importa. Él sólo quería que Harry le diera más, que le follara duro.

Siguió y siguió, la polla de Harry entrando y saliendo de él a un ritmo casi enloquecedor, llenándolo a la perfección. Sus movimientos rítmicos, el sonido de las bofetadas carne contra carne, los jadeos, gruñidos, gemidos se combinaban en una sinfonía carnal. Y aparte de todo, la mirada oscura de Harry guio a Louis a través del placer, como un faro de luz negra tragando el alma de Louis.

Él estaba tan cerca de llegar al clímax ahora, tan cerca que casi podía tocarlo. Había una última cosa que necesitaba, algo que no pudo identificar. Y entonces, vio los caninos de Harry caer. Fue la única advertencia que recibió antes que el otro hombre incrustara sus colmillos en su garganta.

Una explosión de éxtasis absoluto se apoderó de Louis, y con otro grito, encontró su clímax justo cuando Harry inundó su pasaje con esperma caliente. Pero no se detuvo ahí. Oh no. En cambio, creció y creció, hasta que el nirvana envolvió todo lo que Louis era y había sido siempre. Era como si su conciencia se moldeara con Harry en una descarga emocional, carnal, y la energía espiritual. La identidad misma de Louis se combinó con la de Harry, y no hubo más límites entre ellos, no más paredes que los mantuvieran separados.

Un sólo muro intentó romper en el momento, pero el poder dorado de la confianza lo aplastó, liberando nuevos pensamientos, nuevos recuerdos en la mente de Louis. Eran recuerdos que no le pertenecían a él, los pensamientos de un pasado hace mucho tiempo olvidados, pero Louis las aceptó como pertenecientes a su compañero.

Cuando por fin volvió en sí, se encontró tendido en la cama, aturdido e incapaz de creer la intensidad trascendental de su propia experiencia.

— ¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar? —pregunto él sin aliento.

Cuando Harry respondió, su voz sonaba tan sorprendida como Louis.

—Yo lo recuerdo. Recuerdo todo ahora. Yo sé quién soy.

**** (...)

Harry no lo podía creer. Por fin podía recordar quién era y cómo había terminado viviendo como una pantera en Kenia. Hasta ahora, los recuerdos de antes de su captura habían sido desdibujados, pero el apareamiento con Louis parecía haber destruido todo lo que le impedía acceder a ellos.

Lo que era una broma cruel el haber esperado todo este tiempo con la intención de encontrar su identidad antes de que reclamar a Louis sólo para cumplir con este objetivo a través de su vínculo. Era exactamente el tipo de truco que el destino siempre ha usado con él, haciéndole trabajar por su felicidad, por todo lo que le habían dado nunca.

En cierto sentido, sin embargo, Harry conjeturó que había mantenido esos recuerdos de sí mismo por una razón. Hace tiempo, se las había arreglado para enterrar esa parte de él, el que tenía una familia, muy dentro. Ahora, que todo volvió, y justo cuando se apareo con Louis, no sabía cómo lidiar con ello.

—Háblame, Harry, —dijo Louis. —Va a hacer que te sientas mejor.

Sin darse cuenta, Harry se encontró revelando todo lo que había en su mente. Una vez que se abrió a su vínculo con Louis, todo lo que había mantenido oculto se derramó.

—Nací en un pequeño pueblo en Uganda. En aquel entonces, mi nombre era Dingane. Mis padres eran pobres, pero salíamos adelante, viviendo de la tierra. Supongo que mis primeros años fueron sin complicaciones. Éramos gente pacífica y nosotros intentábamos hacer todo lo posible para alimentar a nuestras familias, sobre todo a través de la agricultura, —Harry sonrió débilmente, recordando aquellos años lejanos. —A veces, yo ni siquiera veía a mi madre en absoluto durante días. Todos estábamos luchando tan duro para sobrevivir. Pero aun así, fue fácil para mí. Yo no sufrí de hambre tanto como todos los demás. El reto más difícil era estar comiendo maíz y frijoles cuando quería una dieta carnívora, pero la carne asada ocasional me satisfacía.

Imágenes aparecieron en su memoria, las cosas que había pensado a largo de un tiempo ya olvidado.

—Había una mujer blanca que vivía allí con nosotros. Su nombre era Hayley. No recuerdo ninguna otra cosa, excepto la forma en la que me sonreía a veces en las raras ocasiones en que llegamos a pasar tiempo junto. Ella nos enseñaba, a los niños de allí, cosas sobre el mundo exterior. Me fascinó porque todo lo demás era monotonía para mí.

Los rostros de las dos mujeres que habían significado tanto para él cuando era un niño aparecieron como espectros fantasmales en su mente. Su madre, Japera, sus manos ásperas por el trabajo duro y su sonrisa cansada después de un día duro. Su maestra, Hayley, con su dulzura tranquila y afecto sin esfuerzo. Habían sido tan diferentes, y sin embargo, Harry se había preocupado a los dos.

No, Dingane lo hizo, pero el hombre que fue había muerto en su decimoquinto cumpleaños. Harry lo recordaba incluso ahora. Se había vuelto cada vez más violento, sus impulsos más y más difícil de controlar. Nadie lo había considerado particularmente extraño, al menos no hasta que él había cambiado en su forma de pantera en el centro del pueblo.

Harry cerró los ojos, un repentino sentimiento de que estaba realmente allí, frente a los fantasmas de su pasado. Podía oír a las mujeres y a los niños gritando, los hombres gritando para recoger cualquier arma que pudieran encontrar. Podía ver a su madre y su profesora de pie allí, horrorizadas por en lo que se había convertido.

Asustado y enojado, había sido incapaz de volver a su forma humana, para decirles que era el mismo hombre que siempre había sido. Pero no habían escuchado, y Harry había huido para salvar su vida, para no volver a su pueblo de nuevo.

—Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso, — susurró Louis.

—Lo siento. Yo realmente he estropeado el momento, ¿eh? —Harry se apoyó en su compañero, suspirando suavemente. — ¿Sabes, que Hayley fue la que hizo que me llamara a mí mismo Harry? Ella me dijo una vez que mis ojos eran como piedras de ónice.

—Creo que ella tenía razón. —Louis se acurrucó cerca de Harry, jugando con el pelo del pecho de Harry. —No te hagas más preguntas, guapo. Ya sabes quién eres ahora, y eso es lo que importa.

— ¿Y quién soy yo? —Harry preguntó mientras distraídamente acariciaba el cabello de Louis. — ¿Realmente lo sé?

—Eres mi compañero, —Louis respondió serio. —Y, por supuesto, sé que no te define, pero también eres un guerrero, un gran amigo, y el hombre más valiente y más hermoso que he conocido.

Harry inmediatamente sintió su interior caliente. No se sentía cómodo con el pensamiento de que era Dingane. Había sido Harry por mucho tiempo ahora. Pero la aceptación inmediata de Louis hizo maravillas para su psique con problemas.

—Gracias, bebé, —contestó. —Yo no sé lo que haría sin ti.

—Nunca tendrás que averiguarlo, —Louis murmuró.

Para sorpresa de Harry, se dio cuenta de que esta vez, podía oír la voz del zorro en su cabeza.

El vínculo funcionaba. Realmente funcionaba, aunque Harry no era un lobo, a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido y casi separados.

Incapaz de controlarse, Harry rodó a Louis, fijando a su compañero a la cama una vez más. Ni siquiera habían limpiado, pero él ya se estaba poniendo duro con fuerza de nuevo. Harry se preguntó si no estaba empujando a Louis demasiado duro, demasiado rápido. Después de todo, el zorro había sido herido antes y, probablemente, debería descansar.

Detectando obviamente el dilema, Louis le sonrió.

—Me puedes empujar en cualquier momento que desees, Harry. O mejor aún, empujar en mí.

La oferta era más de lo que Harry podía soportar. Con un gruñido, él presionó su boca en Louis, perdiéndose en el sabor de su compañero. Y entonces, no había nada más que su placer y el de Louis, sin más dudas y penas del pasado.

Ellos no se quedan dormidos durante mucho tiempo, y cuando finalmente se derrumbaron, exhaustos, estaban en los brazos del otro, al igual que siempre lo estarían a partir de ahora.


	8. Capítulo 6

— ¿Qué demonios quieres decir? ¿Qué debería darle un descanso? Dos hombres han muerto por causas de mierdas. No puedo limpiar eso como nosotros limpiamos la sangre.

Los gritos despertaron a Louis de un sueño agradable sobre Harry. Abrió los ojos, sólo para encontrar a su nuevo compañero con la mirada fija en él, una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

—Parece que es hora de enfrentar la música, ¿eh? —Preguntó Harry.

Como en respuesta, la discusión que había despertado a Louis estalló de nuevo.

—No, no voy a estar tranquilo, maldita sea. Me dices que teníamos hombres armados en aquí, que ellos dispararon a Louis y a Harry y que querían dañar la clínica y a ti. Me dices que algunos de ellos fueron asesinados por nuestra propia pantera, que arrancó las gargantas de dos de ellos. Y con todo eso, ¿quieres que esté tranquilo?

Era la voz de Ford, y el volumen lo hizo hacer una mueca de dolor a Louis. Había esperado que el león se enojara sobre el ataque, pero no del todo, no en esta medida. Además, no fue culpa de Harry. La pantera había hecho lo que había que hacer.

—Obviamente, él no está de acuerdo. —Harry sonaba casi divertido. —Vamos. Tenemos que ir a reunirnos con ellos. Tenemos que decirles sobre el vínculo de compañeros de todos modos.

Egoístamente, Louis quería mantener en secreto su conexión durante un tiempo más largo. No era como si él no quisiera compartirlo con el mundo. Más bien, él necesitaba tener a Harry para sí mismo, sólo un poco más. Pero eso no era posible, no cuando todavía tenían que lidiar con las secuelas del ataque.

Con un suspiro, Louis asintió.

—Tienes razón. Vamos a limpiarnos ir a ver a Ford antes de que él tenga un aneurisma.

Harry dio a Louis una mirada obviamente agradecida.

—Voy a tomar una ducha en mi habitación, —prácticamente ronroneó. —Si me quedo unos minutos más, nunca vamos a llegar a tener esa conversación con Ford.

A Louis le hubiera gustado decirle a Harry que se quedara. Sexo en la ducha de repente parecía estar muy arriba en la lista de sus prioridades. No tenía la menor duda de que, si intentaba, podía convencer a Harry para follar. Pero no sería justo, no en estas circunstancias problemáticas. Harry pulsa un breve beso en los labios.

—Vamos a continuar esta tarde, te lo prometo, —murmuró en la mente de Louis.

Cuando se separaron, Louis se limitó a asentir. Observó al otro hombre recoger su ropa e irse con una mezcla de asombro y consternación. Todavía no podía creer que él tenía lo que había deseado durante tanto tiempo. Simplemente viendo Harry allí, frente a él, le dio una sensación surrealista.

Sólo cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Harry, Louis finalmente salió de su trance. Él se precipitó al cuarto de baño contiguo y corrió el agua en la ducha. Se limpió con movimientos rápidos, eficientes, resistiendo la tentación de tocarse a sí mismo y volver a vivir los orgasmos de la noche anterior. Harry estaba en lo cierto. Ellos continuarían su fiesta privada más tarde, después de que se enteraran de que en el mundo había intentado matarlos.

El recuerdo de lo cerca de la muerte que Harry había estado puso fin a la excitación de Louis. Terminó su ducha en un estado de ánimo mucho más sombrío, pero con renovada decisión de que nunca permitiría que su compañero esté en peligro de nuevo.

—Me siento mucho mejor ahora que me estás protegiendo, —dijo Harry dentro de su mente.

—No te burles de mí, —Louis respondió malhumorado.

—Lo digo en serio. No dejaré que estés en peligro de nuevo.

—Lo sé. —Su vínculo vibró con calidez y afecto en las palabras. —Quise decir lo que dije. Me siento mucho mejor. —Ya no solo. Las palabras no se dijeron, pero Louis las escuchó de todos modos.

—Nunca más solo, —corroboró.

Rápidamente se limpió y se puso una muda de ropa, y luego salió de la habitación. En el exterior, su compañero ya lo estaba esperando.

— ¿Listo? —Harry preguntó en voz alta.

Louis ofreció su compañero una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta. Con Harry a su lado, él estaba listo para tomar el mundo y ganar.

Encontraron a Ford en el consultorio de Doc, un poco más tranquilo ahora y todavía hablando con su hermana. Todo el mundo parecía haber encontrado algún otro lugar para estar, todos, excepto Will Jameson, que había tomado posición en un sillón al lado del escritorio. La confianza que Ford tenía en el hombre era un misterio para Louis, sobre todo porque Will no era como ellos, era un ser humano normal.

Louis se sacudió, centrándose en el asunto que les había llevado allí.

—He oído que querías hablar con nosotros, —le dijo a Ford.

Ford se volvió hacia ellos y asintió.

—Sólo me gustaría saber todo lo que puedan recordar sobre el ataque de ayer. Tenemos que llamar a la policía y hacerles saber lo que pasó, así que es mejor si nuestras historias coinciden antes de que nos interroguen.

Harry no tardó en explicar el curso de los acontecimientos, de cómo había sentido que alguien colarse dentro y los siguió con la intención de detenerlos. Su voz nunca vaciló, hasta que llegó al final de su historia.

—Me dispararon, y probablemente me habrían matado, —la pantera, dijo, —pero luego, Louis apareció, y él se llevó la peor parte del ataque. —Harry respiró hondo, como si tuviera problemas para hablar. A través de su vínculo, Louis podía sentir la culpabilidad de Harry, sus emociones atormentándolo. Casi podía verse a sí mismo cayendo, y sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo afortunado que había sido al sobrevivir al tiroteo.

Instintivamente, él se acercó a Harry y tomó la mano de la pantera. Las emociones erráticas de Harry empezaron a calmarse, y él terminó la historia con una cara seria.

—Perdí el control y los maté. Después de eso, Doc nos atendió, y, probablemente ya sabes el resto.

—Ya veo. —Ford hizo una pausa, como si estuviera considerando sus palabras. —Bueno, yo sé que probablemente escuchaste lo que dije, pero realmente no te culpo por lo que hiciste. Desde que esos dos cuerpos estaban en tales condiciones, yo los lleve fuera. Vamos a afirmar que huyeron y fueron atacados por animales salvajes. Vamos a decir que el retraso de la denuncia se debió a problemas con los pacientes debido al ataque. Los intrusos restantes no te vieron herido, por lo que debemos ser del todo claro en este asunto.

Louis estuvo de acuerdo con la evaluación de Ford, incluso si él no estaba feliz en lo más mínimo con tener que ver a la policía. No podía hacer nada, ya que necesitaban averiguar quién era la fuerza impulsora detrás del ataque.

— ¿Tuviste la oportunidad de preguntar a esos tipos quien los contrató? —preguntó.

—Lo hice, pero se negaron a responder, —Ford respondió. —Son profesionales. Tengo entendido que todavía creen que sus amigos van a sacarlos de apuros. Por supuesto, no podía decirles que estaban equivocados.

Doc miró a Louis y, por primera vez, habló.

—Creemos que podía haber sido tu tío, Louis. Él es el único que tenía un interés en la destrucción de la clínica. Parecía que querían quemar sólo el centro médico, no la casa que tu tío tenía la intención de comprar y usar. El valor histórico de la casa habría bajado de haber sido dañada por el fuego, aunque fuera posteriormente renovada.

Tenía mucho sentido, y sonaba como algo que Bill haría. Louis maldijo entre dientes.

—No se detendrá, sin embargo. Él es demasiado persistente para desanimarse después de un fracaso.

—Tenemos que traer a Wallace aquí, —Will sugirió, recordando a Louis su presencia. —Él puede examinar la situación un poco mejor. El tipo debe haber dejado algunas huellas si contrató a estos profesionales saboteadores.

—De acuerdo. Vamos a hacerlo tan pronto como nos ocupemos de la policía. Ah, y recuerda, que no saben sobre el laboratorio y la investigación que hacemos aquí.

—Les dije que estaba leyendo algunos archivos de los pacientes, —explicó Doc. —Tú debiste haberlos visto entrar y golpeó a los tres. Entonces, estabas ligeramente lesionado, y Colt y Garrett hicieron su aparición, provocando que los dos restantes huyeran.

Era una historia bastante plausible, pero Louis todavía tenía sus dudas de que sería aceptada.

— ¿No crees que van a sospechar que algo anda mal? —preguntó.

—Además, yo puedo hacer el papel de mujer histérica y con pánico como el mejor de ellos. —Doc sonrió. —Yo sólo voy a decir que me concentré en mis pacientes y sólo llamé a la policía cuando Ford llegó aquí.

Louis decidió dejar que Ford y Doc manejaran esto.

Probablemente conocían a los funcionarios de la zona mejor que Louis. A decir verdad, Louis tenía su propia parte justa de la experiencia con la policía. Incluso como un niño pequeño, no había quedado impresionado por su profesionalismo.

—Está bien, entonces. Esperemos que funcione.

—No son particularmente buenos en su trabajo. —Ford cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y soltó un bufido. —Al igual que Will dijo, vamos a tener que llegar al fondo de esto nosotros mismos. Voy a llamar a Wallace y ver si él y Blue nos puede echar una mano y luego dejar que la policía lo sepa.

Recuperó su celular del bolsillo, obviamente, con la intención de hacer precisamente eso. Louis compartió una mirada con Harry.

— ¿Hay que decirles sobre el vínculo? —preguntó mentalmente.

—Creo que sí, —respondió Harry. —Teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que Doc ha luchado para averiguar cómo funciona, podría ser muy útil.

A Louis no le gustaba pensar en su apareamiento como el tema de un experimento, pero entendía que a largo plazo, la información que su vínculo podría proporcionar podría salvar muchas vidas. Así que él asintió con la cabeza, instando a Harry para hablar.

—Hay algo más, —dijo Harry. —Louis y yo tenemos un vínculo compañeros.

Doc se congeló, y la mano de Ford se detuvo justo cuando el hombre estaba marcando el número de Wallace.

— ¿Al igual que los demás? —Preguntó Doc, sus ojos ya brillando con emoción.

Harry e Louis asintieron con gestos individuales. Doc dio a conocer un sonido de alegría.

—Esto es increíble. No puedo creerlo.

—Yo puedo, —dijo Will, relajarse en su sillón. —Era muy obvio. Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo les tomaría chicos para verlo.

Louis se quedó boquiabierto mirando al hombre. Nunca había esperado que Will dijera eso. El humano rió.

—No me mires así. Es cierto. Puedo no entender todo acerca de este síndrome vuestro, pero podía ver la tensión sexual entre ustedes. Yo tendría que estar ciego para no verlo.

—La tensión sexual no es lo mismo que un vínculo de compañero, —Doc le reprendió. —No tomes esto a la ligera.

—Yo no lo hago, —dijo Will arrastrando las palabras. —Yo podría simplemente decir que estabas buscando el uno al otro como Avery y Maddox lo hacen.

Había un deje de melancolía en la voz de Will, como si el hombre todavía lamentara perder a Avery a favor del hombre lobo. Louis no tenía ninguna duda de que hubo un tiempo en el que Avery y Will compartieron un fuerte vínculo. Apreciaba a Will por salvar la vida de Avery. Ahora, sin embargo, los dos podrían ser sólo amigos, y sería mucho mejor para Will si se diera cuenta de ello.

Pero no era de su incumbencia involucrarse en las emociones de otras personas. Apenas había conseguido poner en orden las suyas.

—Bueno, supongo que ahora puedes tener la satisfacción de saber que tenías razón, —le dijo a Will.

El hombre no respondió, aunque una sonrisa adornaba sus labios. Doc dio una palmada.

—Bien, muchachos. Es el momento de dar el salto y ponerse en contacto con nuestras queridas fuerzas de la ley. ¡Hurra!

Su falta de entusiasmo igualó la de Louis. Se dejó caer en una silla cercana y suspiró.

— ¿Van a venir aquí?

—Sí. Probablemente querrán investigar la escena.

—Bueno, tienes razón en una cosa, —dijo Harry. —Vamos a terminar con esto. Tenemos que encontrar respuestas, y ellos no son quienes las van a conseguir.

Louis sabía que su compañero no necesariamente se refería sólo al asunto con su enemigo inesperado. Los recuerdos que había despertado dentro de la pantera necesitaban ser tratados. Incluso si Harry sabía quién era ahora, tenía que llegar a una conclusión.

Harry compartió una pequeña sonrisa secreta con Louis.

—Voy a estar bien, Louis. Como dijiste anoche, te tengo ahora. ¿Qué más podría necesitar?

Louis no respondió. Ambos sabían la respuesta a esa pregunta, y, finalmente, tendrían que lidiar con eso.

(...)

—Así que déjame ver si lo entiendo. —El policía arqueó una ceja ante Harry, masticando un palillo pensativo. —Te llevaste abajo a tres de estos chicos antes de que fueras finalmente noqueado. ¿Por qué no nos llamaron desde el principio? Tú no eres Rambo, por el amor de Dios.

Harry se encogió de hombros, irritado con el comportamiento de superioridad del hombre. Por lo que él sabía, éste era uno de esos tipos que todavía creían que la palabra "nigger" era aceptable en la sociedad educada.

—No me di cuenta de su número en el primer momento, y cuando lo hice, yo estaba demasiado preocupado por la Sra. Goldwin para simplemente ir para encontrar un teléfono.

—Ya veo. —La pareja del policía cerró su cuaderno de notas, viéndose mucho más compasivo y comprensivo que el primero. — ¿Y usted no sabe lo que pasó con los otros dos?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No recuerdo nada después de que me noquearan, simplemente despertar en la enfermería con Doc a mi lado.

— ¿No es dulce? —El policía malo se burló y se volvió hacia Doc, quien había insistido en estar presente durante el interrogatorio. — Yo no sabía que estaba en ese tipo de relación con sus pacientes, Sra. Goldwin.

—Harry es un buen amigo, —Doc respondió mordazmente, —y mi relación con él es de su incumbencia. Ahora bien, ¿no deberían estar centrado en la captura de los autores? Los dos todavía podrían estar por ahí.

—Sobre eso... —El buen policía dudó luego preguntó: —Por casualidad ¿Mantiene gatos grandes aquí?

— ¿Gatos grandes? —Doc lanzó una carcajada de incredulidad que sonaba tan genuina que incluso Harry se lo creyó. —Debe estar bromeando, oficial. Esto es, a falta de una palabra mejor, un centro médico. No guardamos mascotas de ningún tipo.

—Yo en realidad quería decir algo del estilo de un puma o un leopardo.

—Bien, ahora sé que debe estar tomándome el pelo. —Doc sacudió la cabeza y le dio al hombre una mirada de reprimenda. — ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que hacer bromas como esa?

—No es una broma, señora, —respondió el policía. —Esta mañana, hemos encontrado dos cadáveres en el bosque. Los hombres en cuestión parecían haber sido víctimas de un ataque animal salvaje.

Los ojos de Doc se abrieron, y ella se quedó sin aliento, en el modo "mujer muy muy sorprendida".

—Oh. Y piensas... ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Y usted cree que un gato grande los mató?

—Las marcas de mordeduras y arañazos indican que sí, —respondió el hombre.

— ¿Está seguro de que fue un felino? —Doc sugirió. —Tal vez fue un oso. Por otra parte, podría haber sido un lince. Son bastante comunes en estos sitios.

—He vivido aquí toda mi vida, señora, —respondió el policía. —He visto a ataques de oso y de lince, y no se veían nada como eso.

—Bueno, entonces, no estoy segura de lo que decirles, —respondió Doc. —Podría ir y echar un vistazo a las lesiones y darle mi opinión profesional, pero más allá de eso... no estoy segura de por qué siquiera me hacen semejante pregunta. ¿Cómo podría poner en peligro a mis pacientes o nuestra comunidad, albergando un animal salvaje?

Ella en realidad sonaba herida, aunque Harry sabía que era todo lo contrario. Él estaba ganando una nueva apreciación de los Goldwins. A decir verdad, parecían ser muy consciente de donde se encontraban en la sociedad y la forma de manipular a otros para su beneficio.

—Tiene razón, señora. —El oficial se rascó la cabeza, avergonzado. —Fue estúpido. Sólo pensé que algunas personas tienen excéntricos hábitos. Y con usted viviendo tan lejos...

—Bueno, le invitamos a mirar alrededor de las instalaciones si le hará sentir mejor. Con una excepción, por supuesto. Mis pacientes han sufrido bastante después de esta violación de seguridad. Preferiría que no fueran molestados.

—No creo que sea necesario, —dijo el primer chico rápidamente.

Harry no los culpaba. La situación era delicada y les podía costar una demanda si empujaban demasiado a Doc. El mal policía dio a su compañero una mirada fea.

—Un circo debe haber pasado y algo podría haber escapado. Debemos irnos ahora, señora.

—Gracias por toda su ayuda, señora Goldwin, señor Grosvenor, —dijo el segundo hombre. —Nosotros los mantendremos informados. Y cuidado. Si ven el animal, llámenos. No traten de ser héroes.

—Por supuesto, oficial, —Doc respondió sin problemas. —Vamos a ser más cuidadoso, se lo aseguro.

—Y sería preferible si no saliera de la ciudad, señor Grosvenor, —el policía malo le dijo a Harry.

Harry reprimió una mueca.

—Yo le aseguro, no tengo ninguna intención de dejar este sitio en cualquier momento, no hasta que se resuelva el problema.

Con eso, los policías se despidieron. Puesto que ya habían sido interrogados todos los demás, Doc los acompañó fuera. Harry no se molestó en seguirlos ya que era totalmente capaz de manejarlo por su cuenta.

Tan pronto como se fueron, Louis deslizó en la oficina Doc, donde todo el proceso de interrogatorio había tenido lugar.

—Gracias a Dios que se han ido, —dijo el zorro.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo. —Harry fue a su compañero y abrazó a Louis, enterrando su rostro en el cabello blanco de Louis. Deseaba simplemente poder a tomar Louis y huir, a un lugar lejano donde nadie los conocía.

Louis tomó su cabeza con suavidad, acariciando su cuero cabelludo.

—No se puede huir de uno mismo, —susurró en la mente de Harry. —Pero no te preocupes. No estás solo en esto. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado.

Si hubiera venido de otro, Harry podría haberse sentido atacado o insultado. Pero él entendió lo que quería decir Louis, y sintió el amor detrás de las palabras.

—Yo podría tomar esa oferta. Pero, lamentablemente, ahora tenemos que hacer frente a tus fantasmas, no a los míos.

Harry sabía que su compañero estaba tratando de ser valiente, pero ver a Bill Mulligan había afectado profundamente a Louis, sobre todo porque parecía que el hombre estuvo involucrado en el incendio provocado cerca de esta instalación.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién podría ayudarnos con esto? ¿Quién podría decir si él tiene algún plan?

Louis vaciló.

—Me gustaría pensar... Su esposa podría saber. A él siempre le gusta presumir, y de lo que recuerdo, vivía con bastante miedo de él. Pero ella nunca me hablaría. Tendríamos que llevar a Río.

—Puede que no sea una mala idea, —Harry señaló. —Él debe saber que algo así está pasando.

—Supongo. —Louis suspiró. —Cuando él y yo cambiamos nuestros nombres, esperamos dejar todo eso atrás. Pero supongo que tienes razón. Yo necesito hablar con él.

Cuando Louis terminó la frase, Harry sintió la presencia de Ford. Tenía una conciencia específica para los otros felinos, y a menudo le molestaba cuando estaban demasiado cerca de Louis Aun así, le gustaba el hombre, en la medida en la que le podía gustar alguien a quien no conocía demasiado bien.

—Ya hemos llamado a Wallace, y me dijo que va a venir en breve, —dijo el león. —Yo no he mencionado al padre de Río desde que me di cuenta es posible que desees discutir con tu primo en primer lugar.

—Lo haré. —Louis se frotó los ojos con cansancio. —No es algo con lo que esté contento, pero lo haré. —Él respiró hondo, y Harry lo sintió llegar a una decisión. —Y luego, voy a llamar a mi madre. Ya es hora de que tenga una discusión con mis padres.

Harry besó la sien de su compañero. Louis tenía razón en una cosa. Necesitaba el cierre, para sí mismo y para Louis. Hasta que eso sucediera, Harry enterraría sus recuerdos de vuelta a donde había estado. La más importante era Louis ahora, no Dingane.

(...)

Mónica Mulligan añadió otra pizca de azúcar a la masa, su mente trabaja furiosamente mientras sus manos se movían con movimientos bien entrenados. Ella siempre horneaba cuando estaba nerviosa, y la conversación que ella estaba teniendo con su marido la ponía un tanto ansiosa y enojada.

—Sé que es tu hermano, —dijo, —pero está cruzando la línea últimamente. Él es arrogante e imprudente. ¿Sabes lo que Wanda me dijo? Ella dijo que ha recurrido a la delincuencia para convencer a algún propietario a venderle una propiedad.

Allan le dirigió una mirada suplicante, como pidiendo que ella entendiera.

—Sabes que han estado teniendo problemas últimamente. Esa debe ser la razón por la que dijo eso. No puedo creer que el hiciera tal cosa.

—Yo lo creo, —respondió Mónica. —Me inclino a creer un montón de cosas sobre él.

—Sé que lo culpas por la desaparición de Louis, cariño. —Allan suspiró, de repente viéndose tan viejo y cansado como Mónica se sentía. —Pero tú y yo somos igual de culpables. Sabíamos que algo estaba mal por la forma en la que Louis reaccionó al tratamiento, pero no hicimos nada al respecto.

Las manos de Mónica temblaban con tanta fuerza que ya no podía concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Miró a su marido, con lágrimas nublando su visión.

—Por favor, para. Yo no quiero hablar de eso.

Incluso después de tantos años, la pérdida de su bebé era una herida que nunca realmente había sanado. Ella sabía que era culpa suya que Louis hubiera escapado. Ella podría haber hecho más por él, brindarle más cuidado, más cariño. Necesitaba amor y la comprensión, no tratamiento mental.

Habían tratado de encontrarle, pero él parecía haber desaparecido de la faz del planeta. En este punto, la mayoría de sus conocidos estaban convencidos de que tanto Louis como su primo, Río, habían sido asesinados. Los niños fugitivos a menudo se convertían en adictos a las drogas o prostitutas y terminaban siendo víctimas de ese estilo de vida.

Pero ni Mónica, ni la madre de Río, Wanda, en verdad se habían acostumbrado a ese pensamiento. En su corazón, ella todavía creía que su bebé estaba todavía ahí. Incluso si Allan se había dado por vencido, ella no renunció, siguió pagando a detectives privados en un intento de encontrar un rastro, una pista.

No se lo había escondido a Allan, pero sus diferencias en el asunto habían creado tensión en su matrimonio. A veces, Mónica había estado a un paso de la presentación de los papeles del divorcio. Ella se alegró de no haberlo hecho ya que ella aún amaba a Allan, pero ella no lo había perdonado, ni tampoco a ella misma.

—Lo siento, Mónica. —Allan vino a abrazarla. —No debería haber dicho eso. Yo sólo... No sé qué pensar.

Por eso, Mónica entendió que Allan tenía dudas sobre la integridad de Bill también. Ella encontró eso secretamente alentador, y ella podría haber tratado de continuar con el mismo hilo de conversación que tenían si el sonido estridente del teléfono no la hubiera detenido.

—Debería contestar eso, —le dijo a Allan.

Su esposo asintió, todavía parecía pensativa y desgarrada. Mónica le dejó en la cocina y salió al pasillo, medio deseando que no hubieran despedido a su criada hace unos años. Pero la presencia de un extraño había estado volviendo a Mónica loca, y las tareas de la casa la distraían su de pensar demasiado acerca de lo que había perdido.

Mónica levantó el auricular e hizo todo lo posible para saludar a la persona en el otro extremo. Ella estaba un poco intrigada, porque el identificador de llamadas mostraba un número que no conocía.

— ¿Hola?

Al principio, hubo una pausa sin aliento, en la que Mónica pensó que esto podría ser una de esas llamadas de broma. Pero entonces, una voz familiar por fin habló.

— ¿Mamá? Umm... Hola. Soy yo.

Mónica se quedó helada. Por unos momentos, incluso se olvidó de cómo respirar.

— ¿Mamá? —Preguntó Louis, su voz vacilante. — ¿Estás ahí?

Había tanto que Mónica quería decir, pero las palabras se atascaron en su garganta. Se apoyó contra la pared, su corazón latía tan rápido que amenazaba con estallar fuera de su pecho.

Fue sólo cuando Louis lanzó un suspiro de frustración que ella salió de su trance.

—Olvídalo, —dijo su hijo. —Esta fue una mala idea.

Al instante, Mónica reaccionó.

—Oh, Dios mío. No, cariño, por favor, no cuelgues. —Ella respiró hondo y gritó tan fuerte como pudo, —Allan, ven rápido. ¡Louis está en el teléfono! —Cuando su marido salió de la cocina, Mónica dirigió su atención hacia Louis, una vez más. — ¿Dónde estás, cariño? Por favor, dime. Dios, ¿estás bien? Te hemos buscando durante tanto tiempo.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, pero ella no podía controlarse a sí misma ni para salvar su vida.

—No llores, mamá, por favor, —dijo Louis rápidamente. —Estoy bien. No tengo nada, nada malo me pasó, ¿de acuerdo?

Mónica se dio cuenta ahora de que su voz había cambiado, que era más maduro. Y, sin embargo, ella lo había reconocido desde el principio. Dios, no podía creerlo. Esto debería ser una especie de extraño sueño.

Afortunadamente, Allan se hizo cargo de la llamada porque ella podría perderse por completo.

—Por favor, hijo, ven a casa, —dijo. —Tu madre y yo estamos muy ansiosos de verte.

Puso el teléfono en altavoz, permitiendo a Mónica escuchar lo que Louis estaba diciendo también.

—No estoy seguro de si puedo hacer eso, papá. No me gustaría ver a Bill.

—Él no puede hacerte nada para, Louis, —respondió Allan. —Por favor. Tenemos que verte, saber que estás realmente bien.

—La cosa es... Papá, no estoy seguro si sabes, pero creo que Bill está involucrado en algunas actividades criminales. Creo que él contrató a algunas personas para atacar a algunos de mis amigos. Él no sabe nada de mi presencia aquí, así que me preocupa que si se entera de que estoy involucrado, sólo podría hacerlo peor.

Los ojos de Mónica se abrieron, y ella y Allan se miraron. Esto significaba dos cosas: que Louis estaba en algún lugar cercano, y que, muy probablemente, lo que Wanda le había dicho era correcto y lo que era peor de lo que Mónica había esperado originalmente.

— ¿Estas herido? —Allan preguntó rápidamente. — ¿Que pasó exactamente?

—En este momento, estoy ayudando a una amiga mía con un proyecto, —Louis respondió después de una breve pausa. —Ella es dueña de una propiedad que Bill quiere comprar. Ella se negó, y un poco más tarde, tuvimos un grupo de saboteadores tratando de incendiar el ala más reciente de la casa. Voy a ser honesto aquí. Llamé porque pensé que ustedes podrían ayudar. No sé si después de todo lo que pasó, que incluso quisieran saber de mí.

—Por supuesto que queremos saber de ti. —Allan sonaba tan indignado como Mónica se sentía. —Tú eres nuestro hijo.

Mónica puso una mano en el hombro de su marido, calmándolo. Al final, después de lo que había pasado, era normal que Louis pensara eso. Ella nunca podía culpar a su hijo por lo que ella y Allan habían hecho.

—No te puedes imaginar cuánto lo sentimos, dijo.

—Solo denos una oportunidad, ¿de acuerdo?

—Yo quiero verte, —dijo Louis, con la voz ahogada, —pero yo ya estoy confiando mucho contando todo esto.

Allan enderezó la espalda, y Mónica sabía que acababa de tomar una decisión.

—Confía en nosotros, hijo, —dijo. —Por el momento, permanece donde estás seguro y fuera del camino de Bill. Tu madre y yo vamos a mirar esto.

—Es demasiado peligroso para que lo hagas solo, —Louis protestó. —Si estamos en lo cierto acerca de esto, Bill está tratando con gente muy desagradable.

—Podemos manejar la situación, —dijo Mónica rápidamente.

En verdad, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando. Ella era una belleza sureña clásica, nacida y criada para convertirse en la esposa perfecta de un hombre rico. Ella y Allan había sido la imagen de ese cliché hasta que Louis había desaparecido. Después de eso, ambos habían perdido interés en mantener las apariencias superficiales que había guardado para dedicarse al cuidado de sus hijos.

A pesar de los cambios en su vida, sin embargo, ella todavía no tenía idea de cómo abordar al cuñado que se había convertido en un delincuente. De repente, toda la situación la sacudió, y ella respiró hondo para calmarse. Ella podía hacer esto, por Louis.

Pero su hijo parecía a conocerlos tan bien o mejor que ellos se conocían.

—Por supuesto que no. Mira, no podemos hablar por teléfono sobre esto. Vamos a vernos en algún lugar privado.

Mónica aprovechó la oportunidad ofrecida.

—Claro, cariño. Sólo dinos cuando y donde.

—Tú te quedas en casa. Vamos a ir a veros, ¿de acuerdo? El día después de mañana, por la tarde. —Louis hizo una breve pausa, como si estuviera hablando con alguien más. —Me tengo que ir ahora. No hablen de esta conversación con nadie, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien, bebé, —respondió Mónica. —Lo que tú digas. Adiós.

La llamada terminó abruptamente, dejando a Mónica preguntándose si todo había sido cierto en absoluto. Estuvo tentada de llamar de nuevo, sólo para comprobar, pero la expresión de su marido la detuvo. Él ya estaba marcando otro número.

— ¿Qué pasa, Allan? —ella preguntó, una oscura sospecha corriendo a través de ella. — ¿A quién estas llamando?

—Bill, —respondió Allan. Antes de Mónica podía expresar su indignación, Allan aclaró sus intenciones. —No importa lo que diga Louis, no voy a permitir que él se arriesgue a sí mismo. Voy a llegar al fondo de esto. Es mi deber como padre, yo fallé hace mucho tiempo. No le voy a fallar de nuevo.

La decisión en la voz de Allan hizo que Mónica se enamore de él de nuevo. Lo suyo podría haber sido un matrimonio de conveniencia, pero había sido un buen partido. En la fuerza de su marido, Mónica encontró la suya.

—Tienes razón, —dijo. —No lo haremos. Y tenemos tiempo para prepararnos para mañana.

Allan le sonrió.

—De esa manera, incluso podríamos ser capaces de convencer a Louis para quedarse con nosotros.

La idea de que ella podría tener a su bebé de vuelta le dio alas Mónica.

—Llámelos. Invítalos. Voy a cocinar la cena, y conseguir un poco de ese vino viejo que. Sabremos exactamente qué planes tiene tu hermano.


	9. Capítulo 7

Louis vio la casa en la que había crecido con una gran medida de la ansiedad. Había mentido a sus padres, diciéndoles que él vendría allí dos noches a partir de ahora, cuando él no tenía ninguna intención de esperar. Sólo había retrasado el viaje hasta esta hora porque había querido esperar que Río, Wallace, y los otros llegaran. Pero ahora que él estaba aquí, honestamente no sabía si había sido una buena idea ponerse en contacto con su familia en absoluto.

—No te preocupes por eso, Louis, —Río le dijo con voz alentadora. —Dijiste que sonaban muy felices de saber de ti. Tal vez cambiaron su opinión acerca de lo que pasó.

Sí, así era, pero ¿podría Louis realmente confiar en ellos? Después de todo, Louis estaba pidiendo mucho de su padre. Bill podría ser espeluznante y un criminal, pero él seguía siendo su sangre. Una vez, Bill y Allan habían estado muy unidos.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —Preguntó Wallace, apoyado contra un árbol cercano.

— ¿Quieres que nos colemos y espiar?

—Sería fácil para mí, —Blue señaló. —Nadie sabrá que estuve allí.

Eso era muy cierto. Los cambia formas más pequeños podrían pasar desapercibidos, pero a veces incluso los pájaros o los mamíferos más diminutas eran vistos. Sin embargo, una mariposa era hermosa y bastante inocua para no llamar la atención de incluso el vigilante más diligente. Pero Louis nunca se había sentido cómodo con enviar a Blue solo a cualquier lugar. La mariposa parecía tan frágil, como si se rompería si una persona simplemente lo tocaba de la manera equivocada.

—Avery y yo podíamos unirnos a él, —Raven sugirió, como si adivinara los pensamientos de Louis. —Ya es bastante oscuro, así que no nos verán.

Avery asintió.

—Y hay árboles, por lo que mi plumaje no nos va a delatar.

Parecía que habían pensado en todo.

—Tal vez, —respondió Louis, reflexionando sobre sus palabras. —No sé. Yo sólo tengo un mal presentimiento.

En verdad, no había ninguna razón por la que no debería ir a verlos en este momento. Después de tantos años, estaba ansioso por hacerlo. Él finalmente había admitido a sí mismo que les había echado de menos. Tal vez estaba viendo cosas donde no había nada que ver.

Justo cuando pensaba esto, un coche se acercó y se detuvo frente a las puertas de la gran mansión. Después de unos segundos, se abrieron y el vehículo entró. Fue suficiente para que Louis se diera cuenta de quien estaba dentro.

—Yo sabía que no debería haber confiado en ellos, —dijo entre dientes apretados. —Acabo de llamar esta mañana, y aquí están, ya reuniéndose con Bill.

—Tal vez hay otra explicación para esto, —Río sugirió, con voz débil. Cuando Louis lo miró, vio que su primo se veía más pálido que de lo que Louis lo había visto nunca.

Louis quería creer eso. Quería pensar que sus padres no le habían traicionado. Luchó para pensar las cosas y no tomar decisiones precipitadas. Ellos parecían entusiasmados por ayudarlo. Tal vez no intentaban engañarle. Tal vez las cosas eran exactamente al revés.

El padre de Louis había sido siempre el que tenía el plan, por así decirlo. Louis le recordaba como el epítome de la cabeza de la familia, el hombre que tomaba las decisiones. Había trabajado como abogado y había querido gobernar a su hijo al igual que lo hizo en la sala del tribunal. La cosa entera había fracasado abismalmente, pero en ese momento, Louis nunca había pensado que renunciaría a él. El conocer la personalidad de su padre fue una de las razones por las que le había dolido tanto cuando el hombre había dejado a Louis en las manos de Bill.

Pero ahora, las cosas eran diferentes. Louis había pedido a Wallace que mirara las actividades más recientes de sus padres, y él había descubierto que, sorprendentemente, habían cambiado mucho desde que Louis se había escapado. Tal vez ellos estaban tratando de reparar el pasado, también.

Sin embargo, si ese fuera el caso, significaba que tenían la intención de poner a Bill tras las rejas. Al papá de Río no le gustaría eso en absoluto. Los padres de Louis podrían estar en peligro.

—Creo que tenemos que averiguar lo que está pasando allí, —dijo Lowell. —Yo no sé ustedes, pero si ese hombre era capaz de contratar personas para quemar un hospital, es muy peligroso.

Louis asintió.

—Vamos, —les dijo a sus amigos. —Vamos a colarnos dentro.

—Sé muy cuidadoso, —Wallace advirtió. —Es probable que tengan sistema de seguridad de primera clase.

Ellos abandonaron su ropa en sus coches, cambiado de forma, y separados en grupos, al igual que ellos hicieron el día que habían rescatado a Harry y los demás. Los que podían transformarse en criaturas aladas fueron por un lado, mientras que los lobos, los zorros y el felino fueron por otro.

Juntos, examinaron la casa y sus sistemas de seguridad. Saltar por encima de las vallas sería bastante fácil si no estaban electrificados. Por lo que Louis podía decir, sus padres habían aflojado en ese sentido, también la casa tenía pocos guardias en comparación con lo que recordaba.

De hecho, no tuvieron ningún problema en colarse en el interior del jardín de la mansión. Los guardias patrullaban distancias que eran lo suficientemente grandes como para permitir grandes huecos por los que un intruso podría entrar. Louis estaba un poco preocupado ya que esto significaba que sus padres estarían prácticamente indefensos en caso de un ataque.

Llegaron a la casa sin dificultades particulares. Una vez allí, los dos grupos se reunieron una vez más. Cuando se reunieron, cambiaron de nuevo en sus formas humanas.

Fue un poco incómodo estar de pie, desnudo, con sus amigos, pero no podía evitarlo. Moverse era mucho más fácil en sus segundas formas. Louis esperaba no tener que intervenir en beneficio de sus padres debido a que tendría bastantes problemas para explicar de por qué estaban todos desnudos.

—Entraron, —susurró Raven. — ¿Hay una puerta trasera que podamos utilizar para colarnos?

—La puerta de servicio, —Louis respondió automáticamente. —Es por aquí.

Fue bastante sorprendente que aún recordara el diseño de la casa tan bien a pesar del tiempo que había pasado desde que había estado aquí. La puerta de acceso del personal era justo donde recordaba. Solía haber una asistenta, la señora Beba, así como jardineros y personal adicional, pero hasta ahora, Louis no habían visto ni rastro de ellos. Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que no estaban alrededor. Tal vez simplemente libraban esta noche.

La puerta de entrada del servicio estaba cerrada con llave, pero era apenas un problema para Louis. Siempre había sido un ladrón experto, e incluso sin las herramientas que utilizó en su juventud, él todavía podía hacerlo. Cambió su mano en una pata y recogió la cerradura con sus garras. Esta cedió, y la puerta se abrió obedientemente.

—Impresionante, —Raven comentó, haciendo a Louis resoplar.

—Vamos, —dijo. —No hay tiempo que perder.

A medida que se coló dentro, Louis sintió mirada apreciativa de Harry en él.

—Tengo que decir que estoy de acuerdo con Raven, —dijo la pantera a través de su vínculo. —Eres bastante impresionante.

A pesar de las circunstancias terribles, Louis encontró su cuerpo responder a las palabras de su compañero. Se concentró en su tarea y le disparó Harry una mirada oscura.

—Por favor, no me hagas endurecerse, ahora de todos los momentos.

Harry se rió entre dientes, pero luego se puso serio de nuevo. Sus ojos se estrecharon, y olfateó el aire, en modo depredador completo.

A través de su vínculo, Louis sintió lo que Harry sentía. Había una sensación de aprensión y miedo impregnando el aire. Sí, había hecho lo correcto al venir aquí. Louis tenía la sensación de que sus padres necesitarían toda la ayuda que pudieran conseguir.

(...)

Allan saludó a su hermano y cuñada en el interior, forzando una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Hey, Billy, Wanda. Me alegro de que hayan podido venir.

Miró a Bill, escudriñando el rostro de su hermano mayor en busca de algo diferente. No estaba seguro de lo que esperaba encontrar, tal vez alguna señal de que Bill realmente había estado involucrado en ese negocio desagradable que Louis había mencionado, o tal vez una prueba de la inocencia de Bill.

—Gracias por la invitación, —Bill respondió suavemente, sonando tan relajado y en control como siempre. —Tengo que decir, que estoy poco sorprendido. No hemos hecho esto en tanto tiempo.

Y la razón detrás de toda la cosa fue la desaparición de sus hijos. Bill se había tomado todo el asunto con calma, y ahora, parecía haber olvidado por completo a su hijo. Pero Allan había llorado la pérdida de su hijo más que nadie, incluyendo a su esposa, que nunca se dio cuenta. El día más feliz de su vida había sido el día en el que había nacido Louis. Aún recordaba el nacimiento de su pequeño hijo, sorprendido de que una versión en miniatura de sí mismo y Mónica había venido al mundo.

Después de eso, todo había ido cuesta abajo. Había sido incapaz de hacer frente a las necesidades especiales de Louis, y esa la incapacidad había causado relegar sus responsabilidades a su hermano, quien también comenzó a tener problemas con su propio hijo. Si hubiera sabido lo que iba a pasar, habría hecho las cosas de manera diferente.

Así era como había terminado desgarrado entre su hermano y su hijo. Pero incluso si le dolía profundo en su interior, Allan elegiría a Louis cada vez. Había fallado a su hijo en el pasado. Él no lo haría de nuevo.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Allan pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hermano.

—Es hora de cambiar eso, ¿no te parece?

Habiendo nacido en una rica y, sí, un tanto snob familia, Allan se valió de máscaras y mentiras. Lo encontró sorprendentemente fácil caer en el mismo patrón con su hermano, lo que debería haber sido un poco alarmante. Mónica jugó su papel a la perfección, dando la bienvenida a Bill y Wanda, pero sin ser demasiado cariñosa. Bill no era idiota, y si de repente se convertía en su mejor amigo, él sabría que algo estaba pasando.

Fue una buena cosa que el engaño fuera casi como una segunda naturaleza, porque Allan estaba nervioso como el infierno. Él esperaba que en cualquier momento, Bill se diera cuenta las cosas. Pero aun así, Allan alguna manera se las arregló para mantener la farsa y la conversación trivial.

Fue sólo cuando finalmente se sentaron a comer que Allan tuvo su oportunidad para lograr el objetivo que se había fijado para sí mismo. Su hermano le dio la apertura perfecta.

—Así que ¿qué es lo que realmente está detrás de esta invitación? —Bill preguntó, una sonrisa neutra en su rostro.

—En realidad, estaba pensando en volver a los negocios, —Allan contrarrestado. Tenía que ir con cuidado, ya que cualquier paso en falso podría advertir a su hermano de que algo andaba mal. —Se siente como que no he hecho otra cosa que estar enterrado en este mausoleo durante años.

— ¿Es así? —Bill tomó un sorbo de vino, como si estuviera considerando las palabras de Allan. —Bueno, yo te apoyo totalmente en eso. ¿Tiene planes de volver a tu antiguo puesto de trabajo?

Allan había dejado su carrera como abogado criminal y tomó una jubilación anticipada cuando fue obvio que ya no podía soportar defender violadores y asesinos. Intelectualmente, sabía que incluso lo más bajo de lo bajo merecía un abogado defensor, pero cada vez que miraba a uno de esos hombres, se imaginaba a su hijo adolescente fuera de control y lo que podrían haber hecho por él. Todavía trabajaba pro bono a veces para orfanatos u otras instituciones que no podían pagar un asesoramiento legal de calidad. No tenía ninguna intención de volver a su profesión anterior, incluso si Louis volvía a él sano y salvo.

—Tal vez, —mintió. —Estoy buscando nuevas oficinas. ¿Alguna idea?

Fue la mejor manera que pudo encontrar para investigar los planes que su hermano tenía en el momento. No podía ir exactamente y preguntarle a Bill si él había contratado a un grupo de personas para prender fuego a un centro médico.

—Yo estaría feliz de ayudar, —respondió Bill. —Estoy bastante ocupado con diferentes proyectos ahora, pero voy a exprimir en un poco de tiempo para ti.

Terminó su vino, y siempre anfitriona, Mónica se levantó y le sirvió más. Tenía la esperanza de que si Bill tomaba lo suficiente, sus defensas se debilitarían.

— ¿Oh? —Allan preguntó. — ¿Qué proyecto?

Bill hizo un gesto con la mano, desechando su pregunta.

—No es nada en lo que estarías interesado. Vamos. Quiero saber más acerca de este nuevo plan tuyo.

El resto de la cena fue muy doloroso. Allan tuvo que luchar por parecer tranquilo y entusiasmado con su regreso al derecho penal. Mónica actuó impecablemente, y Allan estaba tan orgulloso de ella que podía estallar.

Por fin, cuando la comida terminó, las mujeres echaron a Allan y Bill lejos para recoger los platos sucios y limpiar. Resignado a lo inevitable, Allan invitó a su hermano por otra copa en su oficina.

Esto era. Él había puesto la base para su trampa, pero ahora, él esperaba alcanzar su meta. En cierto modo, hubiera preferido tener una grabación, pero sabía muy bien que él estaría caminando una línea legal muy fina si lo hubiera hecho. Al final, lo único que tenía que hacer era conseguir que Bill confesara. El testimonio de Allan sería suficiente para investigar las actividades de Bill sin que el hombre se enterara.

— ¿Y qué me dices de ti? —le preguntó a su hermano mientras le entregaba un vaso de whisky. —No hemos pasado tiempo como este en mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo anda tu empresa?

Bill se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien. El proyecto en curso es muy emocionante, aunque un poco largo. Por supuesto, esperábamos que fuera el caso, debido a la condición actual del mercado inmobiliario.

— ¿Qué es exactamente este proyecto? Tal vez yo estaría interesado en invertir, ayudarte si estás teniendo problemas.

Bill entrecerró los ojos a Allan.

—Yo no he dicho que tuviera ningún problema.

—Lo hiciste implícitamente, —Allan sonrió, aunque en el interior, ya había empezado a entrar en pánico. Él decidió dar marcha atrás, no sea que su hermano averiguara todo el plan. —Si te molesta hablar de ello, podemos simplemente dejar el tema.

—En realidad no. —Bill dejó el vaso medio vacío en el escritorio. —Mira, me has puesto bastante curioso. ¿Por qué estás exactamente de repente tan interesado en mis asuntos? Ahora me estoy preguntando si esto era el verdadero propósito de la invitación aquí. Has estado bailando en torno al tema toda la noche.

Allan entrecerró los ojos a su hermano. Era evidente que había subestimado Bill. Tristemente, parecía que el otro hombre vio a través de sus máscaras.

—No estoy seguro de lo que quieres decir, —respondió.

—Vamos, Allan. —Bill arqueó una ceja, viéndose casi divertido. —No me tomes por tonto.

Allan abandonó el plan original y pasó al otro. Las mejores mentiras solían tener algo de verdad en ellas. Él lanzó un profundo suspiro y envió una disculpa mental a su cuñada.

—Mónica y Wanda son buenas amigas, ya sabes, —dijo. —Ella mencionó que podrías estar involucrado en algo desagradable. Estoy preocupado por ti, eso es todo.

En retrospectiva, Allan se dio cuenta que mostrando su mano podría no haber sido la mejor decisión.

— ¿Es verdad? —La expresión de Bill cambió de una neutralidad calmada a ira total. — ¿Me disculpas un momento?

Bill salió de la oficina, y Allan siguió detrás de que su hermano, preocupado por lo que el otro hombre podía hacer. Llegó a la cocina justo a tiempo para ver a Bill agarrar el brazo de su esposa y sacudirla.

— ¿Qué más les has dicho, eh? ¿Qué otra cosa, estúpida perra? Wanda se puso pálida, y ella dio a Allan y Mónica una morada traicionada.

—No sé lo que estás hablando, —balbuceó.

Fue la respuesta equivocada a dar. Bill levantó la mano, obviamente, con la intención de atacar a Wanda. Allan habría intervenido, pero estaba demasiado sorprendido por el giro horrible que este plan había tomado.

Sin embargo, el golpe nunca cayó. Aparentemente de la nada, un pelirrojo delgado apareció, parando a Bill de golpear a Wanda.

—No, no. Yo no te permitiré hacerle daño.

Todo el momento parecía surrealista. Habían pasado muchos años, pero Allan reconocido al hijo de Bill, Río. Lo más extraño era no sólo la presencia del Río, sino también el hecho de que el joven estaba completamente desnudo. Todo el mundo se quedó inmóvil, la repentina aparición de Río habiendo, obviamente, sorprendido a los otros ocupantes de la habitación. Wanda fue la primera en salir de su trance.

— ¿Rio? ¿Eres tú, cariño?

Ni siquiera esperó a que él respondiera. En cambio, ella lo abrazó con fuerza, habiendo aparentemente olvidado la presencia de su marido.

—Mamá, me estás ahogando, —dijo Rio, torpemente abrazando a su espalda.

Su voz instó a Bill a interrumpir el reencuentro entre madre e hijo.

—Si bien esto es muy conmovedor, ¿te importaría decirme qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —Bill cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. — ¿Y desnudo? Parece que no has conseguido nada mejor desde que te escapaste, aunque yo no habría esperado que cayeras en ese tipo de cosas.

El rostro de Río se sonrojó, pero para sorpresa de Allan, Wanda intervino.

—Si no puedes decir nada bueno, Bill, no digas nada en absoluto.

Parecía que, asustada como ella podría estar de Bill, Wanda era, ante todo, una madre. En ese sentido, se parecía mucho a Mónica. La diferencia entre las dos familias, sin embargo, radicaba en el hecho de que Allan realmente amaba a su hijo, mientras que Bill veces parecía odiar al suyo.

La ira de Bill volvió a surgir.

—No me hables, perra. Yo no he olvidado lo que has hecho.

— ¿Qué hay de lo que tú has hecho, papá? —Rio se burló de Bill, el énfasis sarcástico en la última palabra señalando claramente cuánto Río apreciaba a su padre. —Has sido capaz de ordenar la muerte de decenas de personas, sólo para poder poner tus pequeñas manos sucias en un pedazo de tierra.

La frente de Bill estaba sudando. Le recordó a Allan un poco a un animal acorralado, que definitivamente no era una buena cosa. Tal vez tenían que retroceder y dejar esta investigación improvisada por el momento. Claramente, era más de lo que Allan podía manejar, y sí, su hermano era culpable de mucho más de lo que esperaba.

—Tú no sabes nada, —Bill gritó, todos los rastros de compostura desaparecidos. —Hice lo que tenía que hacer, porque esa estúpida no vendería.

Bueno, esa fue una gran confesión. Como abogado, Allan sintió la necesidad de decirle a su hermano que mantuviera la boca cerrada a partir de ahora. Mantuvo el impulso bajo control, sin embargo. Si Bill había cometido un crimen, tenía que pagar. Tal vez de esta manera, la parte de Allan que odiaba a Bill desde la desaparición de Louis estaría en paz y sólo el odio a sí mismo quedaría.

—Y ella nunca lo hará, —Río respondió a las palabras de su padre. —No vas a salirte con la tuya, tampoco. Sabíamos que tenías que ser tú. Vas a ir a la cárcel, por un tiempo muy largo.

—No, no lo haré.

De repente la compostura de Bill estaba de vuelta. Antes de que Allan siquiera pudiera entender lo que estaba pasando, Bill sacó una pistola de su bolsillo y disparó.

(...)

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado a Louis lo que espera que ocurriera durante esta misión de espionaje, nunca habría respondido que ver a su primo recibir un disparo de su propio padre. Tal vez fue por eso que ni él, ni Harry, o cualquiera de los demás lograron detener el disparo.

Todo sucedió tan rápido, tan sin sentido. A pesar de las burlas de Río, Louis nunca habría adivinado que Bill iría tan lejos. Pero cuando vio a su primo caer, el impacto de la bala haciendo un sonido repugnante cuando golpeó carne y hueso, Louis entró en acción.

Junto a su compañero, irrumpieron en la cocina. En instantes, él estaba sobre su tío, luchando con el hombre mayor por el control de la pistola. En circunstancias normales, no debería haber tenido ningún problema en someter a Bill, su fuerza superior y agilidad dándole claras ventajas sobre cualquier ser humano normal. Pero justo cuando se apoderó del arma, Bill lanzó un sonido que parecía una mezcla de consternación y rabia y trató de tomarla de nuevo. Si bien el contraataque no tomó totalmente por sorpresa a Louis, causó un resultado inesperado. Su control sobre el arma resbaló y el arma se disparó accidentalmente una vez más.

Por unos momentos, Louis no sabía si él mismo había sido o no alcanzado por la bala. Entonces, Bill lanzó un sonido desgarrador y se desplomó en sus brazos. Louis colocó al otro hombre en el suelo y vio la mancha roja en su camisa. La bala había golpeado a Bill en el estómago, por lo que aún tenía posibilidades de sobrevivir, pero necesitaban llevarlo a un hospital, pronto.

—Llama a una ambulancia, —le gritó a su tía.

Robó una mirada sobre su hombro a su compañero y su primo. Rio estaba todavía consciente, agarrándose el hombro con una mano, una mueca de dolor en su rostro. Harry parecía bastante confundido acerca de lo que debía hacer, e Louis sintió la necesidad de la pantera de tocarlo, para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Tristemente, tendría que esperar. Como su tía marcando el número del servicio de emergencia, Louis se volvió hacia su padre.

—Papá, ¿tienes un teléfono celular?

Pareciendo aturdido, Allan asintió y le tiró a Louis el dispositivo. Con la esperanza de que recordaba el número correcto, Louis llamó a Doc. Río necesitaba ser atendido también, y un médico normal, estaba fuera de la cuestión. El otro zorro estaba sangrando mucho, y por lo que podía decir Louis, la bala podría estar incrustada en el hueso.

Doc respondió casi al instante, y mientras Louis explicó la situación, estaba lejanamente conscientes de sus amigos entrando dentro de la cocina. Se preguntó lo que debía estar pasando por la mente de sus padres al ver a tantas personas desnudas llenando su casa sin ninguna explicación.

Pero para su sorpresa, su madre no hizo ninguna pregunta. En cambio, se lanzó a la acción. Ella trajo agua caliente para limpiar las heridas y medicinas para atender a los heridos hasta que llegara la ambulancia. Les encontró ropa, sin hacer una sola pregunta mientras le entregaba los elementos a cada hombre. Louis con mucho gusto las tomó, ya que él y sus amigos no tenían tiempo de recuperar sus propios trajes de sus coches.

Doc llegó primero y de inmediato miró a los heridos. Río desecho sus atenciones, aunque se veía cada vez más pálido.

—Él está peor que yo, —dijo. —Por lo menos mantenlo vivo hasta que la ambulancia llegue.

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Ver Doc no sorprendió a Bill, e incluso en su estado, se esforzaba por levantarse. Louis lo mantuvo inmovilizado, asintiendo a Doc para proceder con sus atenciones.

En un momento, Bill perdió el conocimiento, mientras que Río fue llevado a acostarse en la sala de estar. Louis estaba bastante preocupado por su primo, aunque sospechaba que entendía la segunda razón por la que Río había negado la atención médica inmediata. Si se retiraba la bala, la herida sanaría, y cuando la policía y la ambulancia llegaran aquí, sería muy difícil de explicar.

Afortunadamente, las autoridades no tardaron en llegar. Cuando una pareja de médicos cargaron a Bill en la ambulancia, otros insistieron que Río fuera al hospital también. Rio se negó, argumentando que Doc era su médico y que no podía aceptar el tratamiento de cualquier otra persona.

—Por favor, ayuda a mi padre, —dijo al final. —Esa es la mejor cosa que puedes hacer.

Cuando la ambulancia se fue, Harry llevó a Río arriba, con Doc y Wanda por detrás de ellos. Allan se apresuró a entrar en el coche y seguir a su hermano al hospital, y los agentes de policía que habían sido testigos de la escena tomaron las declaraciones de la madre de Louis y los cambia formas restantes.

— ¿Así que lo que estás diciendo es que usted vino aquí por la sospecha de que su tío estaba involucrado en el ataque a su clínica? —uno de ellos preguntó a Louis.

—Veníamos, de hecho, para pedir a mis padres ayuda, pero de alguna manera, una pelea estalló entre ellos y Bill. Bill trató de golpear a su esposa. Fue entonces cuando Rio entró. También le reveló lo que sabíamos acerca de sus planes. Bill entró en pánico y disparó a Río.

Por desgracia, estos hombres parecían tan absurdo como su colega que había estado presente después del ataque original, y el proceso de interrogatorio parecía llevar una eternidad. Cuando finalmente fue liberado por los agentes, fue rápidamente arriba para comprobar a su primo. Cortesía de la presencia de Harry allí, sabía que Doc había quitado la bala y Río estaba en vías de recuperación, pero todavía quería verlo por sí mismo.

Harry estaba saliendo de la habitación de Río cuando Louis llegó a ella.

—Se está tomando un pequeño descanso, —dijo la pantera. —De cualquier manera, Doc y su madre estarán con él en todo momento. Doc dijo que debería estar bien en un par de horas.

Louis no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ocultar su alivio. A través de la puerta entreabierta, robó un vistazo dentro y vio que, en efecto, su primo estaba durmiendo. Su hombro estaba vendado y su rostro muy pálido, pero no estaba en peligro. Si Louis tenía que adivinar, diría que lo peor de todo había sido causado por la pérdida de sangre. Y todo porque no podían permitir que los seres humanos saber sobre la existencia del síndrome. Cristo, esto era muy jodido.

Actualmente, Doc parecía estar tratando de convencer a Wanda para ir a tomar un descanso, pero la tía de Louis se negaba. Con un suspiro, Louis cerró la puerta, dejando a su primo recuperarse y a las dos mujeres con su debate.

—Hay que ir a hablar con la policía, también, —le dijo a su compañero. —Es probable que tengan un montón de declaraciones ahora, pero estoy seguro de que quieren tener la tuya, también.

Al final resultó que estaba en lo correcto. Mientras él e Louis volvían a la planta baja de la casa, se encontraron con los oficiales que se dirigían hacia ellos... Ellos miraron a Harry con desconfianza clara.

—El señor Grosvenor, ¿correcto? De acuerdo con lo que dijo el señor Starr y sus amigos, resultó herido en el ataque, —dijo un policía. —No veo ningún rastro de ello ahora.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Doc sabe hacer su trabajo, y no estoy exactamente de cristal. Estoy acostumbrado a las peleas. ¿Tiene alguna pregunta para mí?

—Sí, por favor. Venga por aquí.

Los dos oficiales flanquearon a Harry, y lo llevaron a la oficina. A Louis no le gustaba su actitud en absoluto, por lo que decidió acompañarlo.

Los policías le fruncieron el ceño.

—El interrogatorio es privado para cada individuo.

—Sí, claro. ¿Y por qué es que sólo para Harry insististe en eso?

En el caso de la madre de Louis, o cualquiera de ellos para el caso, no habían insistido tanto o actuado de manera sospechosa.

—Simplemente parece extraño que él estaba aquí mientras el señor Mulligan recibió un disparo.

Louis puso los ojos.

—Usted tiene el arma. Encontrará sólo mis huellas y las de Bill en ella, y todo el mundo ha señalado que fue un accidente. ¿Qué más puede preguntar?

— ¿Se da cuenta, señor Starr, que su presencia aquí significa violar la propiedad privada? —uno de los agentes respondió. —Como tal, ya está involucrado en un delito y en la cuerda floja. Tenga cuidado con lo que dices.

—No recuerdo haber dicho eso, —la madre de Louis elegantemente se dirigió al lado de Louis, apoyándose en su brazo. —Louis es mi hijo, y esta es su casa. Él y sus amigos tienen todo el derecho de venir aquí siempre que lo deseen.

Hasta cierto punto, el apoyo incondicional de su madre sorprendió a Louis, sobre todo debido a las extrañas circunstancias. En un impulso, la besó en la mejilla, luego se dirigió a los funcionarios de nuevo.

—Haga sus preguntas. No tenemos nada que ocultar. Pero deben estar seguros de que no vamos a permitir que hagan nada para poner en peligro nuestra familia.

Eso no era del todo cierto, ya que tenía un secreto muy importante que necesita mantener a salvo. Pero, de nuevo, la policía no tenía por qué saberlo. Afortunadamente, parecían entender lo que estaba diciendo.

—Usted no tiene que preocuparse por eso, señor Starr, —uno de los hombres respondió. —Sabemos cómo hacer nuestro trabajo.

—Después de eso, Louis no podía hacer otra cosa que permitir a los policías llevar a Harry a la oficina. Él habría estado bastante preocupado de no haber sido capaz de aferrarse a su vínculo con la pantera.

Afortunadamente, los policías no dieron a Harry demasiados problemas, habiendo aparentemente sido intimidados por la intervención de la madre de Louis. Después de unos minutos, despidieron la pantera con el mismo superficial gracias por su cooperación.

—Nos pondremos en contacto con usted con los resultados de la investigación. Sus testimonios sin duda merecen una mirada más cercana en los asuntos del señor Mulligan.

—Gracias, oficial, —dijo la mamá de Louis, radiante. —Nosotros apreciamos toda su ayuda.

Los condujo hasta la puerta, de vuelta en modo gentil—host. Tan pronto como se fueron, se volvió hacia Louis y fue a su lado. Al principio, Louis esperaba que empezara a dispararle preguntas, pero en su lugar, ella lo abrazó con fuerza, sorprendentemente fuerte para una mujer de su tamaño.

—Podrías haber sido tú, —susurró. —Podría haber sido tú, tan fácilmente.

Por extraño que parezca, Louis podía sentir las mismas emociones viniendo de Harry. Ahora que la distracción se había ido, la necesidad de Harry por tomar a Louis en sus brazos y esconderlo en algún lugar seguro fue en aumento, hasta el punto de que invadió la mente de Louis. Su cuerpo respondió a las emociones y la posesividad de su pareja, y él se apartó de su madre antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de que tenía una erección.

—Estoy bien, mamá, y Río va a estarlo, también.

Tan horrible como parecía, esto podría no ser tan malo, ya que el tiroteo podría hacer a la policía trabajar más rápido para neutralizar la amenaza a la instalación.

—Sí, tú lo estas. —Ella respiró hondo y le ofreció una sonrisa trémula. —Pero todavía quiero saber todo de ti. ¿Dónde has estado todos estos años? ¿Quiénes son todas estas personas, y cómo sabías que tenías que venir aquí esta noche?

Con un suspiro, Louis permitió a su madre seguir con la conversación. Pero mientras ella lo llevaba a la sala de estar, Wanda llegó corriendo por la escalera.

— ¡Rio! ¡Es Rio!

— ¿Qué pasa, Wanda? —Mónica preguntó con voz alarmada.

—No está, Río se ha ido. ... Un animal en su habitación. En su lugar.

Incluso el aire de la habitación se congeló ante la proclamación de Wanda. Louis descubrió que tenía problemas para respirar. En absolutamente ningún término había considerado decirles a sus padres la verdad sobre el síndrome.

—Eso no puede ser, —dijo Mónica. —Wanda, debe estar imaginando cosas.

— ¡Yo no lo hago! Ven a ver.

Llevó a Mónica arriba, e Louis y Harry siguieron detrás de ellas.

Encontraron a Doc de pie delante de la puerta de la habitación de Río, prácticamente restringiendo el acceso.

—Debería dejarlo descansar, —les dijo a las mujeres que se acercaban. —Él tiene que recuperarse.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Wanda replicó. —Vi el zorro allí, en su cama. Mira, sé que algo extraño está pasando. Yo no soy idiota. ¿Qué escondes?

No era de extrañar que Doc había estado tratando de empujar a Wanda lejos del lado de su hijo. La pérdida de sangre debía haber desencadenado automáticamente el cambio a su forma de zorro.

—Señora Mulligan, por favor cálmese, —Doc intentó tranquilizar a Wanda. —Su hijo está bien, lo prometo.

—Y yo me inclinaría a creerlo, si no hubiera visto el animal allí con mis propios ojos.

Louis se frotó los ojos con cansancio, preguntándose si iban a tener un remake de la primera vez que él y Río se habían escapado. Sólo que esta vez, había más en juego, no sólo su seguridad y la de Río, sino también la de Harry, Doc, Dana, y la de todos los demás cambia formas.

Wanda tenía razón en una cosa, sin embargo. Ella no era estúpida, y era poco probable que Río pudiera volver a su forma normal lo suficiente para convencerla que lo del zorro que había sido una mera alucinación.

—Tenemos que decirles, —le dijo a Harry través de su vínculo.

—Cálmate, bebé, —contestó la pantera. —Parecían muy complacidos de verte. Puede que te sorprendan aún más.

Generalmente, Harry no era muy de confiar en la gente, por lo que Louis supuso que este optimismo era por su bien. Él lo apreciaba, ya que le dio fuerza para dar el siguiente paso.

—Por favor, cálmate, —le dijo a Wanda. —Te aseguro que hay una explicación para todo.

La mamá de Louis le dio una mirada confusa.

—Qué pasa, ¿bebé? ¿Qué es todo esto?

Louis compartió una mirada con Doc. Parecía disgustada, pero asintió con la cabeza. Al haberle sido concedido el permiso, Louis permitió que el cambio fluya por encima de él. Su ropa se rompió cuando su forma humana cambió a su zorro, y cayó en cuatro patas en el suelo. Él se liberó de los restos de sus pantalones y camisa y miró a su tía y su madre.

Ambas mujeres habían palidecido visiblemente. La madre de Louis casi se desmayó y se habría caído si Harry no hubiera intervenido rápidamente para cogerla. Cuando Louis dio un paso hacia adelante, ella y Wanda lanzaron sonidos gemelos de consternación.

—Todavía es Louis, —dijo Harry con voz irritada, empujando a Mónica lejos. —Pensé que estabas oh tan feliz de ver a su hijo en casa.

—Yo lo estoy, —replicó en un tono defensivo. —Pero esto... ¿Qué...? Ni siquiera estoy segura de que no estoy teniendo un sueño de algún tipo.

Sabiendo que era el que tenía que explicar, Louis cambió de nuevo a su forma humana.

—Mamá, todo es verdad. ¿Recuerdas cómo Río y yo solíamos actuar de forma extraña cuando éramos niños? Es porque tenemos esta capacidad, este don. No sabíamos cómo controlarlo entonces, pero Doc nos enseñó y nos protegió. No es nada malo, te lo juro. Sigo siendo la misma persona.

Mónica se le acercó y lo miró profundamente a los ojos. Ella acarició su mejilla, escrutando su rostro, en busca de respuestas a preguntas que Louis no podía oír.

— ¿Puedes hacerlo de nuevo? —preguntó ella después de lo que pareció una eternidad. —Cambiar quiero decir.

Louis asintió y dio un paso atrás. Una vez más, cambio a su forma de zorro ártico. Casi esperaba que su madre lo rechazara, pero en su lugar, se arrodilló a su lado.

— ¿Eres realmente tú, bebé? —ella pregunto. — ¿Me entiendes?

Louis golpeó su pierna con su hocico y lanzó una pequeña ladrido en respuesta. Para su sorpresa, su madre se echó a reír. Ella acarició su piel blanca, su mano suave y cariñosa.

—Siempre supe que eras especial. Siempre supe que no debería haber dejado que tu padre y Bill hicieran eso.

Se abrazó a su cuello, e Louis se permitió revolcarse en la aceptación y el afecto. Él todavía no lo podía creer, y en cierto sentido, se encontró a sí mismo haciéndose eco de las emociones de su madre. Tal vez esto era un extraño sueño del que pronto despertaría.

—No es un sueño, —Harry susurró en su mente. —Tu madre te ama tal como eres.

—No creo que lo haya procesado del todo, —respondió Louis.

Con el rabillo del ojo, vio a Doc dejar a Wanda dentro de la habitación para ver a su propio hijo.

—Diablos, no fue fácil para mí aceptarlo, y yo soy el que cambia de forma.

—Dale tiempo, bebé, —contestó Harry. —Va a estar bien. Ya verás.

Louis recordó a Bill y a Río. Recordó todo el trabajo que todavía tenían que hacer para averiguar la verdad sobre el factor S.S.E.X. Se recordó a sí mismo sus propios problemas y el pasado de Harry. Sí, iba a estar bien, pero sólo si lo hacían así.

(...)

Pocas horas después de la reunión desastrosa entre Bill Mulligan y su hijo, la casa finalmente se calmó. Wanda se negó a dejar el lado de su hijo y, junto con Doc, continuó vigilando a Rio incluso después de que el zorro cambió de nuevo a su forma humana, casi totalmente curado. Las dos mujeres parecían estar tratando con la sorpresa de ver que sus hijos se convertían en animales muy bien, y Harry sólo podían esperar que su actitud seguiría siendo la misma.

Finalmente, Mónica les dio a todas habitaciones para descansar. Hubo un par de momentos incómodos al darse cuenta de que Harry e Louis, así como otros de los otros hombres, eran parejas. Sin embargo, ella no hizo ningún comentario, algo por lo que Harry estaba muy agradecido. Apenas había estado conteniéndose de tocar a Louis, de asegurarse que su compañero estaba realmente allí, vivo, y bien. Había estado tan cerca de perder a Louis, dos veces en dos días. No podía lidiar con eso. Se negó a intentarlo.

A pesar de que Mónica les había dado habitaciones separadas, Harry ni siquiera se molestó en ir a la segunda. Siguió a Louis a la suya, los últimos restos de su control amenazando con romperse.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y con fuerza le dio la vuelta a Louis, aplastando sus labios. Louis ansiosamente se rindió al asalto, y Harry metió la lengua en la boca de su compañero, saboreando el sabor único del zorro.

—Esto ha ido bien, ¿no te parece? —Louis preguntó entre besos. Él mordisqueó la oreja de Harry mientras Harry los llevaba a la cama.

—Absolutamente, —Harry respondió, su voz casi un gruñido. Desabrochó la cremallera de los pantalones vaqueros de Louis, con ganas de sentir la prueba de la excitación de su pareja en su contra. —Sinceramente, no esperaba que tu madre reaccionara de esa manera.

—Por favor, no hables de mi madre cuando tiene las manos en mis pantalones, —respondió Louis.

La frase murió en un gemido cuando Harry envolvió la erección de su compañero en su puño.

—Dios, Harry, —el zorro gritó. —Te necesito tan mal.

Harry lo sabía, a través de su vínculo sintió las emociones de Louis llegar a él. Sabía exactamente dónde tocar a Louis para causar la mejor respuesta. El placer de Louis era como la droga personal de Harry, y él ya estaba borracho de él.

Harry barrió el pulgar sobre la punta con fugas de la polla de su compañero, la recogiendo el pre-semen del zorro en su dedo. Con una sonrisa, dejó el eje de Louis y chupó el dígito ahora mojado. Una gran cantidad de sabores que eran sólo de Louis explotaron en sus papilas gustativas, y él no pudo evitar un pequeño gemido.

Con mucha más fuera de lo que le habría gustado, Harry empujó a su compañero en la cama. Louis cayó sobre el colchón, con la mirada llena de lujuria, aturdido, mientras miraba a Harry.

—Ropa. Fuera. —Harry ordenó.

Louis no tardó en cumplir. En las últimas horas, Harry se había regalado varias veces los ojos con la vista de su compañero desnudo, pero dada la presencia de otras personas, que no había sido capaz de hacer nada al respecto. Ahora, sin embargo, todo era diferente, y mientras observaba la piel gloriosa, cremosa siendo desvelada para él como un regalo, Harry fue asaltado por deliciosa anticipación y lujuria al rojo vivo.

Haciéndose eco de los movimientos de su pareja, se quitó los zapatos y se deslizó fuera de su camisa y pantalones vaqueros. Dejó ambos elementos en el suelo, mientras relevaba su polla de sus confines. Se estaba haciendo cada vez más duro no saltar simplemente sobre Louis y follarle hasta que ninguno de ellos podía soportar, siendo duro la palabra más importante en la ecuación. Pero también tenía que pensar en las personas en la casa, en especial en la madre de Louis. No sabía si ella planeaba reunirse con su esposo en el hospital, pero lo dudaba. Y tanto él como Louis podrían llegar a ser muy ruidosos cuando estaban follando.

—Vamos a tener que ser silenciosos, entonces, —dijo Louis mientras abría sus piernas. —Vamos, precioso. Ven a mí.

Harry no esperó a que le dijeran dos veces. Se unió a su compañero en la cama y se puso en la parte superior de su hermosa amante.

—Vas a ser mi muerte.

—No digas eso ni en broma, —Louis respondió en serio. —Hemos pasado por demasiadas cosas.

Harry no podía estar más de acuerdo. No tenía miedo de su propia muerte, pero tenía miedo de estar separado de Louis. Atrayendo sus cuerpos cerca, presionó sus labios a los de Louis.

—Lo siento, cariño, —susurró a través de su vínculo. —Nunca más.

Él no sólo se refería a pronunciar esas palabras insensibles, y ambos lo sabían. Ellos nunca permitirían que nada, en su pasado o su futuro los separase.

Cuando rompió el beso, Harry comenzó lentamente a explorar el resto del magnífico cuerpo de su pareja. La urgencia del acoplamiento aumentó más y más, pero Harry ató con correa a su pantera, con el objetivo de prolongar el momento, para volver a Louis loco de pasión.

Pasó la lengua por el cuello de Louis, mordisqueando la piel sedosa sin llegar a morder. Eso vendría después, cuando Harry estuviera dentro del dulce, estrecho pasaje de Louis. Sólo la idea del éxtasis que seguiría hizo gemir a Harry, su palpitante polla y exigiendo el refugio del canal de Louis.

La necesidad hizo que sus caninos cayeran y los barrió lentamente sobre los pezones de Louis. Su compañero gritó, su vínculo pulsando con renovado placer.

—Jesús, Harry. No te burles.

Pero Harry hizo exactamente eso. Quería disfrutar de cada momento de su tiempo con Louis porque la vida era preciosa y para ser valorada en todas sus formas. Había matado a muchos a lo largo de su existencia, demasiados, pero al lado de Louis, ese lado de él encontró la aceptación también. Harry lamió el pecho de su compañero, hasta que llegó al ombligo de Louis. En un impulso, metió la lengua en el pequeño agujero, más que satisfecho cuando Louis maldijo y casi saltó de la cama.

Él agarró las caderas de Louis, fijando a su amante a la cama.

—Paciencia, bebé, —dijo a través de su enlace. —La anticipación es la mitad del placer.

Aun así, nunca pudo negarle nada a Louis, y Harry procedió a reclamar su premio. Bajó su boca sobre la polla de Louis y la tomó profundamente en su boca. Él no pudo evitar soltar un ronroneo bajo al sentir el peso de la polla de su compañero en la lengua. Le encantaba estar en control del placer de su amante, y le encantó aún más porque podía sentir exactamente lo que le hacía a Louis.

Comenzó moviendo la cabeza arriba y abajo en la polla de Louis, deleitándose con el sabor del abundante líquido pre seminal que se filtraba desde la punta. De vez en cuando, él soltó el eje duro y lamió a través del glande, follando la ranura con la lengua. Utilizó el líquido nacarado para mojarse los dedos, y en respuesta, Louis levantó sus piernas, exponiendo su agujero a la mirada de Harry.

El espectáculo atrajo a Harry como una polilla a la llama. Frotó los dedos sobre el orificio con espasmos de su pareja, fácilmente deslizando dos dentro. Como siempre, el cuerpo de su amante aceptó la invasión con codiciosa facilidad. Lujuria abrumadora envolvió a Harry cuando el canal de su pareja apretó alrededor de sus dedos.

La necesidad se hizo insoportable, y Harry no pudo contenerse más. Ya no está de humor para bromear, empezó a chupar la polla de su compañero más y más duro, todo el rato metiendo sus dedos en el ano de Louis. Les torcido dentro del cuerpo de su pareja, buscando el lugar especial de Louis.

Cuando él golpeó la glándula esponjosa, puro éxtasis inundó su vínculo con Louis. Gritando el nombre de Harry, Louis llegó, enviando ríos de esperma caliente en la garganta de Harry. Fue con gran dificultad que Harry no llegó a su clímax también. De sus dedos brotaron garras, y su pene estaba tan duro que dolía. Lamió la polla de su compañero dejándola limpia, adicto al sabor. No tenía ni idea de dónde podría encontrar algo para suavizar el camino, por lo que utilizó los restos de semen para lubricar su propia polla.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, Harry vio la expresión aturdida en el rostro de Louis. ¿Qué podía decir cuando tenía a Louis frente a él, con ese aspecto? ¿Voy a joderte? ¿Eres muy muy hermoso? ¿Te amo? Nada parecía bien o lo suficientemente bueno. Así que Harry permaneció en silencio, confiando en su vínculo para transmitirle a Louis lo que no podía decir.

Louis le sonrió, sin decir palabra, haciéndole saber que el mensaje había sido escuchado. Harry levantó las piernas de su amante sobre sus hombros y colocó su polla en el agujero de Louis. Poco a poco, poniendo atención de cada señal que su compañero le dio, se deslizó en casa. Había algo dentro de Louis que Harry no pudo encontrar en ningún otro lugar. La única palabra que me vino a la mente fue plenitud. Cuando se unía con Louis Harry se sentía completo, como si un vacío que ni siquiera sabía que existía fuera finalmente llenado.

El canal de Louis agarró la polla de Harry en un asimiento un poco apretado. Harry tocó fondo dentro de su compañero y le dio unos segundos para recobrar la compostura, para que no perderse y correrse demasiado pronto. Pero luego Louis le miró profundamente a los ojos y susurró:

—Vamos, hermoso. Muéstrame.

La frase quedó inconclusa, pero había tantas cosas que Harry quería mostrar a Louis. Que ambos estaban vivos, que estaban juntos, y sobre todo, que pertenecía el uno al otro.

Harry se retiró de Louis y empujó de nuevo, gruñendo cuando el placer explotó sobre él en estallidos de rojo vivo. Su mundo se derritió, y no quedaba nada en él, solo Louis. Adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera, una y otra vez, la deliciosa fricción le volvió un tanto salvaje. Louis se reunió con sus embestidas, moviéndose con él, su cuerpo vibrante con la necesidad de correrse. Lamentablemente, en este momento ambos estaban siendo un poco ruidoso, así que Harry aplastó sus bocas para ahogar sus gritos. La respiración era sobrevalorada de todos modos.

¿Por qué se necesitaría respirar, cuando tenía a Louis?

Cada vez que su pene rozó la próstata de Louis, Harry lo sintió. Todo lo que su compañero experimentaba, Harry lo hizo también. Todo era tan bueno, tan abrumador, que en muy poco tiempo, Harry estaba al borde del orgasmo.

Por fin, se rindió a la llamada de su pantera. Enterró su polla dura dentro del cuerpo de Louis, y al mismo tiempo, enteró sus colmillos afilados en la garganta de su compañero. Dulce sangre llena de endorfinas fluyó sobre su lengua, alimentando su complacencia con el sabor más puro de Louis.

Increíblemente, su vínculo se hizo aún más fuerte, y por un momento perfecto, se convirtieron en uno. Ya no eran dos personas, eran una sola entidad, unidos por la perfección de su amor. Sus pensamientos y recuerdos se reunieron, y, finalmente, Harry explotó en un clímax que barrió todo pensamiento racional, excepto Dios, Louis, te amo.

En su cabeza, oyó a su compañero haciéndose eco de la emoción. Semilla caliente salpicó en su estómago cuando Louis llegó también. Siguió y siguió, y, Harry ni una sola vez rompió el beso. Él parecía estar viviendo enteramente de Louis, y no necesitaba oxígeno más.

Por desgracia, la bruma del increíble orgasmo empezó a apagarse, y Harry se vio obligado a apartar su boca de Louis. Su polla se deslizó fuera del cuerpo de Louis, y se desplomó al lado de su compañero, gastado y agotado. Tantas cosas habían sucedido.

Tantos recuerdos habían vuelto, y, sin embargo, Harry se sentía en paz. Su luz guía estaba a su lado, y siempre y cuando él tuviera a Louis, podía lidiar con todo.

— ¿Te das cuenta que después de que todo esto se calme, todavía tenemos que averiguar sobre tu familia? — Louis preguntó después de un tiempo.

—Lo sé. —Harry suspiró y besó la frente de su compañero. —Pero no quiero pensar en eso ahora. Ve a dormir, bebé. Mañana será otro día.


	10. Capítulo 8

El pueblo había cambiado muy poco desde que Harry lo había dejado. Había personas que atendían a las cabras y cuidaban los cultivos de maíz. Algunas mujeres lavaban la ropa, mientras que otros aún cocinaban diversos artículos. El olor de la carne asada, pescado y waragi alcanzó la nariz de Harry, tan familiares ahora como lo había sido entonces, hace mucho tiempo.

Algunos se volvieron para mirarlo. Los niños le dieron miradas curiosas, obviamente inciertos de en cuanto a quién era y lo que estaba haciendo allí. No eran lo bastantes mayores para recordarle a él y si exilio. Harry se preguntó si algunos de ellos estaban relacionados con él. Su madre había envejecido, y probablemente ya no era lo suficientemente joven como para dar a luz, pero sus hermanos y hermanas serían mayores por ahora.

Por lo que sabía, estaban entre la multitud de espectadores. De hecho, incluso los hombres y mujeres que debería haber recordado su vida aquí no parecían darse cuenta de la relación. Ellos le fruncieron el ceño, obviamente tratando de ubicarlo, pero fallando.

En cierto modo, Harry no los culpo. Había cambiado mucho desde entonces, no sólo en cuerpo, sino también en espíritu. Por fin había encontrado la paz.

Aun así, fue muy extraño estar aquí después de tanto tiempo. Él no había sido el único que había cambiado. De hecho, su familia podría haber incluso muerto en su ausencia. No era raro en Uganda, las hambrunas podrían causar una gran cantidad de víctimas. Harry quería saberlo de cualquier manera.

—Desearía que me hubieras dejado ir contigo, —dijo Louis en su mente, manteniéndole calmado. —Me hubiera gustado estar allí a tu lado cuando trates con esto.

—Ya estás a mi lado, —Harry respondió, incapaz de mantenerse sin sonreír a pesar de su estado de ánimo sombrío. A decir verdad, hubiera preferido tener a Louis con él, pero el zorro llamaba demasiado la atención. Para los propósitos de Harry, era mucho mejor pasar desapercibido.

Sin embargo, él se aferró a su vínculo con su compañero con fuerza, buscando un ancla en el amor de Louis. Le ayudó mucho, sobre todo cuando su casa quedó a la vista. Como todas las otras cabañas, estaba en mal estado leve. La vida aquí siempre ha sido difícil, y no había cambiado durante la ausencia de Harry.

Su madre estaba en frente de la cabaña, poniendo la ropa a secar. Harry no hizo ningún intento de ocultar su aproximación, y ella se volvió hacia él cuando oyó sus pasos. Al principio, parecía tan confundido como los demás, pero luego sus ojos se abrieron.

— ¿Dingane? ¿Eres tú?

Al escuchar que alguien le llamara con ese nombre, en cierto modo, fue una llamada de atención. Él vaciló y luego asintió.

—Sí, mamá. Soy yo.

Las palabras se sentían mal ya que dejó de ser Dingane hace mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, la gente de aquí sólo le conocían por ese nombre y probablemente no tendrían ningún interés en los últimos diez años de vida de Harry.

—No deberías estar aquí. —Su madre miró a su alrededor furtivamente, obviamente asustada. —Vete, antes que alguien te reconozca.

—No me iré hasta que consiga algunas respuestas, —respondió Harry.

—No tengo respuestas para ti, —replicó. —Por favor, vete.

Harry entrecerró los ojos en ella. En realidad no tenía idea de lo que había esperado que dijera. Ciertamente, una cálida bienvenida había estado fuera de la cuestión. Quizás sólo quería verla para que pudiera empezar su vida de nuevo. Tal vez él ya había tenido sus respuestas desde el primer momento que había entró en la aldea.

— ¿Por qué dices todo esto? —preguntó antes de que pudiera detenerse. — ¿Por qué no puedes aceptarme como soy, madre?

—Yo no soy tu madre, Dingane, —dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño. Al principio, Harry pensó que significaba que ella le negaba debido a sus habilidades que cambiaforma, pero luego añadió: —Un hombre blanco vino a nosotros y te trajo aquí. Nosotros éramos muy pobres, y tomamos el dinero que nos dio a cambio de cuidar de ti.

— ¿Un hombre blanco? —Harry no podía creer lo que escuchaba. — ¿Quien?

—Oh, fue hace mucho tiempo. —Ella no lo miraba mientras continuaba con su tarea. —No me acuerdo.

Por unos momentos, Harry se la quedó mirando, incapaz de comprender el concepto. Acababa recordó su pasado y había pensado que había entendido de dónde venía. Al parecer, había estado equivocado.

—Cálmate, Harry, —dijo la voz de Louis en su mente. —Tu sangre no te define, pero esto no es una mala cosa. Sólo tienes que encontrar la verdad sobre ti mismo. Pregúntale si sabe cualquier otra cosa.

La mente agitada de Harry al instante comenzó a recuperar su enfoque. Louis tenía razón. Esto no cambiaba nada. En su corazón, él todavía pensaba en Japera como su madre, pero ella lo había abandonado, al igual que todos los demás. Tal vez la verdad sobre su existencia estaba en otro lugar.

—Pero... debes saber algo.

Se obligó a pronunciar una palabra que rara vez había usado con nadie.

—Por favor...

Los ojos de Japera eran fríos y oscuros cuando ella lo miró.

—Muy bien. Tu madre te encontró más tarde. Ella me dijo que su marido se había negado a aceptar a un niño negro, cuando los dos eran blancos. Yo no entendía todo lo que decía, pero accedí a que se quedará aquí. Te acuerdas de ella, ¿no?

Harry de golpe se dio cuenta.

— ¿Hayley? ¿Mi maestra? Su madre asintió.

—Sí. Ella. Pero se ha ido de este pueblo hace mucho tiempo. Hemos dejado la historia que hay detrás, Dingane. Tú debes dejarlo ir, también.

— ¿Cuál era su nombre completo? —Harry insistió.

—Hayley... Pheaton, —dijo Japera después de una pequeña pausa. —Yo no sé más. Ahora, por favor, vete.

Era más que evidente que la ex familia de Harry no tenía tiempo para los dolores del pasado y los recuerdos lejanos. Su lucha por la supervivencia era aún más dura ahora de lo que Harry recordaba. Algunos de los niños más pequeños eran tan delgados que sus huesos prácticamente sobresalían, y el rostro de su madre era aún más arrugado y cansado que antes. No sólo eso, sino que Japera claramente no lo quería aquí.

Harry hubiera hecho caso de sus palabras, a excepción de que algo le había roído desde hace un tiempo. ¿Cómo había sabido Cummings que debía buscarlo en Kenia en primer lugar? En ese momento, sólo unas pocas personas habían sido conscientes de la existencia de su pantera.

—Madre, recuerdas lo que sucedió la última vez que estuve aquí.

Japera asintió, un toque de miedo en sus ojos.

—Dingane...

—Tengo una habilidad, un regalo. Sé que no lo entiendes, pero había gente detrás de mí, tratando de explotarlo.

La bestia dentro Harry subió al ver su expresión culpable.

— ¿Quién los envió, madre? ¿Quién les dijo que existía?

A pesar de su piel oscura, Harry podía verla palidecer.

—Fue... Lo siento, Dingane. Fue Anane. Sólo quería dejar ir el pasado. Él nunca quiso que te hirieran. Por favor, no le hagas daño.

Normalmente, la pantera de Harry no habría tenido ningún reparo en demostrarle a su padre, o más bien su padre adoptivo, lo que pensaba de esa traición. Tal vez le gustaría saber cómo se sentía al estar encerrado como un animal durante diez años y torturado hasta que no pudo siquiera recordar su propio nombre. Pero él estaba cansado, cansado de mentiras y engaños. La única verdad que había encontrado en su vida fue su vínculo con Louis.

Harry suponía que una parte de él debería haber sido herida y decepcionada por la actitud de Japera. Ahora se daba cuenta de que nunca había esperado que ella ha cambiara de opinión en los últimos diez años. La traición que había llevado a su encarcelamiento era algo que no podía perdonar.

Con esto, él cortaría todos los lazos con Dingane, con el chico que había sido. Se sintió extrañamente aliviado por la decisión.

—No te preocupes. Yo no tengo la intención de hacer nada de eso. De hecho, a partir de hoy, usted no tiene que verme nunca más.

Japera lo miró como si quisiera decir algo. Desde algún lugar a su derecha, Harry sintió acercarse a otras personas, posiblemente algunos de sus hermanos. No tenía ningún sentido de permanencia. Sólo causaría problemas y potencialmente comenzaría otra lucha, como la primera vez que había sido desterrado.

Con esto en mente, Harry le dio la espalda a su madre adoptiva y a la cabaña y salió de la aldea. Se movió con rapidez, los murmullos de los espectadores llegando a su paso. Afortunadamente, parecía ser bastante intimidante, y lo dejaron ir sin decir una palabra.

Él llegó a las afueras de la aldea sin más problemas o revelaciones. Louis le esperaba allí, en su coche alquilado, viéndose preocupado.

— ¿Estás bien, Harry? —preguntó el zorro.

—Estoy muy bien, —respondió Harry automáticamente. —Yo sólo... quiero encontrarla, bebé. Tengo muchas ganas de encontrarla.

Tal vez sería todo para nada y ella lo rechazaría como Japera lo hizo. Pero Harry sólo quería estar seguro.

—Vamos. Vamos a ir de regreso al hotel. Ya veremos dónde vamos a partir de ahí.

El viaje duró para siempre. Harry e Louis habían tomado una habitación en uno de los mejores hoteles en Kampala, y desde el pueblo a la capital de Uganda, la distancia era bastante considerable. A lo largo del viaje, Harry se perdió en el pensamiento, planificando su próximo movimiento.

Incluso salir de los Estados Unidos había sido un dolor. La policía había encontrado pruebas que incriminaron claramente a Bill y sus compinches del ataque a la clínica y otros muchos crímenes, pero los abogados de Mulligan seguían haciendo el intento de demostrar la inocencia del hombre. Fue un tanto preocupante que Harry e Louis habían estado en el centro de todo, obligados a dar declaraciones sobre lo que había pasado esa noche, así como el disparo a Río.

Afortunadamente, los padres de Louis y la madre de Río habían demostrado ser un gran apoyo. No habían dicho una palabra sobre el síndrome, y estaban tratando activamente de entender cómo funcionaba y ayudar. Al igual que Mónica, el padre de Louis, Allan, se había sorprendido al principio, pero finalmente lo había aceptado y terminó muy entusiasmados con todo el asunto. Al parecer, anticipaba ir de caza con Louis para establecer alguna clase de vinculación.

Su actitud fue una de las cosas que habían instado a Harry a venir a Uganda en primer lugar. Por supuesto, él no esperaba la aceptación que Louis había recibido, pero descubrir que toda su infancia se había basado en una mentira era todavía un shock.

Hayley Pheaton. ¿Quién era ella realmente? ¿Por qué abandonó a Harry para luego buscarlo?

—Tal vez nunca tuvo la intención de dejarte, —Louis sugirió cuando por fin llegaron al aparcamiento del hotel. — ¿No dijo Japera que tanto ella como su marido eran blancos? Tal vez él la obligó a separarse de tu y ella vino a buscarte tan pronto como pudo.

—Supongo que es posible. —Harry reflexionó sobre la idea.

Quería creer que era el caso, pero no era precisamente fácil. Después de todo, ella lo había empujado cuando ella lo había visto cambiar a una pantera.

Louis detuvo el coche y sacó la llave de la ignición. Antes de que Harry pudiera dejar el vehículo, Louis lo detuvo, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

—Hey, ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste antes de salir de los Estados Unidos? Dijiste que mañana será otro día. La encontraremos, Harry, y vamos a encontrar tus respuestas.

Harry suspiró. Deseó no estar tan mal. Deseaba simplemente poder dejar ir el pasado y vivir con su compañero. Era lo que él deseaba. Entonces ¿por qué no hacerlo?

—En muchos sentidos, nuestros pasados determinan lo que somos, —continuó Louis. —Ambos necesitábamos reconciliarnos con eso. He hecho las paces con quien era. Ahora es tu turno. Louis sonrió suavemente. —No te preocupes, guapo. No importa lo que encuentres, siempre me tendrás como tu futuro.

Y con eso el estado de ánimo sombrío de Harry levantó. Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

— ¿Es eso cierto? Bueno, será mejor que vengas aquí y probarlo.

Mientras sus labios se encontraron por un beso dulce, Harry decidió confiar su destino en las buenas manos de su pareja. Sí, encontrarían su madre. Sea o no que ella lo aceptaba era un misterio, pero no había duda de que Louis estaría justo ahí, a su lado, para bien o para mal.

El beso suave rápidamente se volvió apasionado. Harry sabía mejor que hacerlo con su pareja en medio de un estacionamiento en la capital de Uganda, por lo que a regañadientes se rompió el beso.

—Dentro, bebé. Ahora.

Con cierta dificultad, habían logrado obtener una habitación con dos camas individuales. Aquí, delante de todos, tenían que parecer sólo amigos, ya que en Uganda, podrían ser arrestados o peor si alguien sospechaba su verdadera relación.

Afortunadamente, nadie los había visto besarse, y dejaron el coche, haciendo todo lo posible por actuar de una manera completamente normal. Se les dio algunas miradas extrañas, pero sobre todo por el pelo blanco y los ojos azul hielo de Louis. Nadie los detuvo, y finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, llegaron a la habitación.

Tan pronto como estaban detrás de la puerta cerrada, se abandonaron todos los pretextos. Comenzaron desgarrando la ropa del otro, desesperados el uno por el otro. Parecía que no importaba cuánto Harry tenía de Louis, él simplemente no podía conseguir lo suficiente.

Los botones volaron alrededor y el material se rasgó por la prisa de Harry e Louis por deshacerse de los molestos obstáculos en su camino. Los pantalones de Louis aterrizaron alguna manera en la lámpara de la mesita de noche, mientras que los de Harry acabaron en el sillón. Su camisa colgaba del ventilador, reduciendo los movimientos de las palas, mientras que la de Louis cubrió el monitor de la computadora portátil que habían traído con ellos.

Pero no importaba, no cuando la necesidad de tranquilidad había sido sustituida por la de copular. Cuando estaban por fin piel con piel, sin embargo, Harry e Louis se encontraron frente a un problema diferente. Por la noche, empujaron las dos camas individuales juntas, pero ellos las habían movido una vez más, por si acaso entraban a limpiar la habitación. Era bastante incómodo ya que lo último que Harry quería era mover los muebles.

—A la mierda, —dijo Louis. —Nos vale con una.

Y para sorpresa de Harry, Louis lo empujó hacia abajo en una de las camas. Harry arqueó una ceja ante su compañero, a lo que el zorro se limitó a sonreír.

—Déjame cuidar de ti, para variar, ¿de acuerdo, guapo?

Harry esperaba con anticipación las atenciones de Louis, y él se echó hacia atrás, lo que permitió a su amante hacer lo que quisiera. Por lo general, él era el que se hacía cargo, como su pantera era, por naturaleza, un animal dominante. Pero hoy, era algo diferente. Necesitaba sentir que, pasara lo que pasara, siempre tendría una red de seguridad. Le asombraba cómo Louis siempre adivinó lo Harry necesitaba ante incluso de que Harry lo supiera.

Louis se metió entre las piernas de Harry, sus manos pálidas mapearon a Harry, dejando rastros de fuego detrás. Cuando el puño de Louis envolvió la erección de Harry, le llevó todo a Harry para no abandonar su determinación, empujar hacia abajo a Louis y golpear profundamente en su culo.

—Uh-uh-uh. —Louis chasqueó la lengua. — ¿No me dijiste una vez que la anticipación es la mitad del placer?

Harry no dudaba de que había dicho eso. Era su frase favorita cuando se burlaba de Louis, cuando usaba la tortura sensual durante el tiempo que podía soportar. Parecía que hoy los roles se habían cambiado.

Pero Harry descubrió que no le importó renunciar al control a favor de su compañero. Si había alguien en quien confiaba en este mundo, era Louis. Respirando hondo, apretó los puños en la colcha, yendo con el placer, aceptando lo que Louis ofreció.

Era, en cierto sentido, extraño. A lo largo de su vida, Harry había aprendido que nada estaba definido, pero había cambiado cuando él había conocido a Louis. Su vínculo proporcionado las únicas certezas que tenía, y aun así, sus complejos volvieron a perseguirlo.

—Es normal, —dijo Louis, abandonando la excitación de Harry en favor de ahuecar su mejilla. —No pienses en eso. Sólo quédate aquí, conmigo.

El zorro ni siquiera le dio a Harry la oportunidad de protestar o decir no, no es que Harry pretendía eso. Él puso su dinero donde estaba su boca, o mejor dicho, con la boca donde estaba su enfoque. Antes de Harry siquiera supiera lo que estaba pasando, calor húmedo envolvió su polla cuando su compañero tomó su eje duro profundamente en la garganta.

Harry ni siquiera trató de detenerse a sí mismo de empujar en la boca de Louis. Hubiera sido un esfuerzo inútil. Louis se aferró a su cadera, templando sus movimientos, pero por lo demás, tomándolo todo. Él chupó la polla de Harry, llevándola hasta el final en su garganta y tragando alrededor de la cabeza. Harry no pudo evitarlo. Entrelazó sus dedos con los cabellos blancos de Louis, lo que obligó a Louis ir más abajo, en busca de más del placer.

En un momento, Louis lo llevó al borde del orgasmo. Y luego, para sorpresa de Harry, el zorro se detuvo y levantó la cabeza. Su vínculo le dijo a Harry lo que su compañero planeaba. Una vez más, se obligó a relajarse, a pesar de que su bestia rugía su impaciencia.

Louis picoteó sus labios, y luego susurró: —No te preocupes. Sabes que voy a hacer que valga la pena.

El zorro buscó en la mesita de noche donde guardaban una botella de loción para las manos inocua. No era exactamente el mejor lubricante, pero hacía el trabajo y no hacía a nadie sospechar si lo veía. Mientras vertía el líquido en los dedos, Louis subió encima de Harry.

—Cierra los ojos, —ordenó.

Harry hizo lo que le dijo, aunque por lo general le encantaba ver a Louis cada vez que tenían relaciones sexuales. Louis le recompensó por su cumplimiento tomando su pene en sus calientes, manos resbaladizas. Debido a la mamada frenética de antes, Harry podría haber esperado algo igual de violento, pero Louis no hizo tal cosa.

En cambio, masajeó la polla de Harry con suavidad, casi con cariño. Mientras lo hacía, su boca recorrió el cuerpo de Harry, lamiendo, chupando y mordiendo, explorando cada rincón y centímetro de piel. Con los ojos cerrados, Harry registrado todo a través de la visión de Louis en vez de la suya, y por medio de sus otros sentidos. Sus fosas nasales se llenaron con el olor de su excitación, el almizcle, el hombre, e Louis, oh Dios, Louis. Sus oídos resonaban con el sonido de los gemidos que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para sofocar. Era una tortura sensual pura, terriblemente intensa, pero al mismo tiempo, tan suave que casi trajo lágrimas a los ojos de Harry.

La boca de Louis quedó sobre el pezón de Harry, burlándose del capullo apretado, aspirándolo al igual que hizo con la polla de Harry. Cada nueva sensación fue otro ingrediente añadido al cóctel de placer que tenía a Harry completamente a merced de Louis. No pudo haberse movido incluso si hubiera querido. Simplemente estaba hipnotizado, esclavo de su compañero.

Justo cuando pensaba que no podía ser mejor, Louis posicionó su agujero sobre la polla de Harry y empujó hacia abajo. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron cuando su polla violó el cuerpo de su pareja.

—Joder, Louis... yo... Joder.

—Esa es la... ah... idea, —Louis jadeó.

Al principio, Louis mantuvo el ritmo de juego igual de gentil como sus caricias habían sido. Sin embargo, la fricción era demasiado exasperante, también deliciosa para que cualquiera de ellos pudiera controlar sus pasiones. Las manos de Harry fueron a las caderas de Louis, guiando los movimientos de su pareja. Mientras lo hacía, Louis empujó hacia abajo, duro, empalándose a sí mismo en la polla de Harry casi violentamente.

La presa que mantenía sus deseos y emociones a raya se rompió. Las fisuras creadas por el afecto suave de Louis agrietándola completamente bajo el poder de su pasión. Harry permitió que su corazón se abra. Se permitió sentir el dolor, el placer, la decepción, el choque, y cualquier otra emoción que había experimentado hoy y trató de enterrar profundamente.

Lanzó su bestia, empujando hacia arriba en su compañero mientras Louis se jodía a sí mismo en la polla de Harry. Cayeron en un ritmo tan antiguo como el tiempo, carnal, primal, y sin embargo, iba más allá de las necesidades viscerales de sus lados animales. Sus cuerpos se unieron, sus almas buscándose, unidos por una conexión más fuerte que cualquier poder mortal.

Una y otra vez, hasta Harry sintió que su clímax se aproximaba como un huracán. El éxtasis que emanaba del cuerpo de Louis chisporroteaba a través de él en cascadas de energía sexual. Harry estaba indefenso en su contra.

Y luego, de repente, Louis se inclinó sobre él y le mordió el cuello. Era la primera vez que Louis había hecho tal cosa, y hasta cierto punto, se sentía extraño. A medida que sus mentes se sincronizaban, Harry pudo saborear su propia sangre, ya que llenaba la boca de Louis. Pero no, no era "extraño" la palabra. Esto era tan natural como respirar y de algún modo apropiado después de todo lo que había sucedido. Si había alguien a quien Harry confiaba tener a sus espaldas, era Louis. Y mientras Harry todavía se sentía protector con el zorro, parecía de algún modo tranquilizador que Louis experimentara la misma necesidad de defenderlo.

En un torbellino de sensaciones y emociones, Harry culminó profundamente dentro del cuerpo de su compañera, suspendido en el placer y en el conocimiento de que su vínculo con Louis sobreviviría a todo. Cuando Louis soltó la garganta de Harry, no tardó en correrse, salpicando semilla caliente en el pecho de Harry.

Pareció durar para siempre, y sin embargo, no fue suficiente. Cuando la neblina del orgasmo se atenuó, Louis se dejó caer sobre él, gimiendo.

—Creo que nosotros fuimos ruidosos, —dijo. — ¿No es así?

—Probablemente, —Harry respondió. — ¿Sabes qué? Vamos a tomar una ducha y empacar nuestras maletas. No tenemos ninguna razón para alojarnos aquí de todos modos.

—Claro, guapo. —Louis le sonrió. —Pero primero, bésame de nuevo.

Ante tal invitación, ¿cómo podía resistirse Harry? Haciendo caso omiso de todo que le decía que tenían que volver al mundo real, Harry tomó la boca de su pareja una vez más. Fue mucho más tarde que al fin se acordaron de sus planes, y para entonces, Harry había hecho las paces con lo que había pasado y estaba más que abierto a lo que el futuro traería. Después de todo, con Louis a su lado, ¿qué es lo que podía ir mal?

(...)

Unas semanas después ...

El lápiz se movió en el papel con la velocidad de la práctica, esbozando la elegante figura de un felino oscuro. Hayley se mordió los labios en señal de frustración, tratando de capturar la imagen exacta que todavía podía ver delante ella, la hermosa pantera negra que había visto aquella fatídica noche materializándose desde el cuerpo de su propio hijo. Quería gritar, porque no importa lo mucho que lo intentara, los carboncillos, aceites, y todas las otras herramientas que usaba no pudieron capturar el brillo de los ojos de la hermosa bestia. Tan negro, como el ónix. Su hijo, atrapado en la forma de un animal.

Ella acababa de llegar a los bigotes cuando la puerta de repente se abrió.

—Usted tiene un visitante, Hayley, —dijo un guardia en un tono aburrido.

Hayley levantó la vista de su dibujo, instintivamente, llevándolo a su pecho para protegerlo de la vista.

— ¿V-v-visitante? —tartamudeó. — ¿Quien?

El guardia se encogió de hombros.

—Yo no hago preguntas. Ellos sólo me dijeron que la buscara.

Ellos. Las cabezas del sanatorio sin duda, los mismos que su marido había sobornado para encerrarla aquí y tirar la llave. Eso no augura nada bueno para su bienestar.

Aun así, Hayley sabía por experiencia que era inútil protestar, se levantó de su dura cama, todavía con su cuaderno de dibujo como un amuleto. El guardia la agarró del brazo y la obligó a salir de la habitación. Hayley hizo lo posible para moverse y no protestar, incluso si su agarre dolía como el infierno. No era nada nuevo aquí, y después de los años que había pasado en este lugar, Hayley había aprendido a adaptarse.

El guardia la llevó a la oficina del psiquiatra de Hayley que generalmente la entrevistaba durante sus sesiones simuladas. Hayley se estaba preguntando qué en el mundo que tenían en la tienda para ella ahora.

Su marido hacía tiempo la había descartado en este lugar horrible y no había venido a verla en aproximadamente nueve años. La última vez que había estado allí, se había asegurado de que ella nunca iba a salir a causarle problemas. Probablemente pensó que se había entregado a su suerte y verdaderamente había perdido la cabeza.

A veces, si Hayley quería ser honesta, ella empezó a dudar de sí misma. Pero luego miraba a las muchas imágenes que había redactado durante su estancia aquí y lo recordaba. Ella no había sido la única que había visto la transformación de su hijo. Los aldeanos también habían sido testigos de ello y habían desterrado más tarde por ser la madre de lo que decían que era una abominación.

Si Hayley tenía un lamento, era su comportamiento hacia su hijo. Dingane, como lo había llamado, pero por alguna razón, siempre había pensado en él como Harry. Ella aceptó su encarcelamiento aquí como castigo. Nada podría ser una tortura peor para una madre que no saber si su hijo aún vivía o no. Su corazón le decía que Harry estaba todavía por ahí en alguna parte, pero lo más probable era que ella nunca lo supiera a ciencia cierta, o verlo de nuevo.

El guardia más o menos la empujó a la oficina, y ella tropezó, cayendo de rodillas en el piso de madera dura. Éste la levantó con tanta fuerza que casi arrancó el brazo de su zócalo.

—Quita tu mano de ella si deseas mantenerla, —dijo de pronto una voz masculina.

El corazón de Hayley comenzó a latir más rápido. Cuando el guardia la soltó, ella se volvió y se encontró frente a... su sueño. Un alto hombre de piel oscura se puso de pie frente a ella, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

Toda su actitud gritó tensión, y parecía a punto de saltar sobre su agresor. Estaba acompañado por otro hombre, que casi parecía brillar en la luz de la oficina. Si los ojos de Hayley no le engañaban, su cabello era blanco, no rubio, pero de color blanco puro, y sus ojos como las chispas de hielo. Pero incluso con la belleza de otro mundo del segundo hombre, su atención se centró por completo en su caballero inesperado. Ella ya sabía quién era. Su hijo estaba vivo y había llegado tras ella. Toda la emoción que había mantenido enfrascada dentro estalló, y ella ya no era capaz de contener sus lágrimas.

—Oh, Dios. Has regresado. No puedo créelo. Su hijo la abrazó contra su pecho, y ella hundió la cara en su camisa. —Lo siento, —dijo entre sollozos. —Lo siento mucho.

Su hijo la abrazó con fuerza, acariciando su cabello intentando calmarla.

—Shh. Todo está bien ahora. Estás a salvo. No voy a permitir que nadie te lastime nunca más.

¿Cómo iba a explicar que ella no odiaba a nadie aquí tanto como se odiaba a sí misma por lo que había hecho? ¿Cómo iba a decirle cuántas veces ella había pintado esa imagen de él, sólo para asegurarse de que no iba a olvidarlo? Simplemente no tenía palabras, y ella envió una oración de gratitud a Dios que le había permitido vivir este momento.

A medida que su hijo la soltó, le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa y se limpió las lágrimas.

—Supongo que sabes quién soy, pero permítame presentarme todos modos. Soy Harry Grosvenor, y yo soy tu hijo.

Hayley casi no podía creer lo que oía.

— ¿Ónyx? —repitió con voz trémula. —Al igual que yo solía decir...

—Sí, exactamente como eso.

Sus miradas se encontraron, y Hayley casi se echó a llorar de nuevo. Lo que la detuvo fue la conversación en curso entre el segundo hombre y el director del hospicio.

—Bueno, si todos los papeles están en orden, la señora Pheaton va a venir con nosotros.

—Todavía no estoy seguro de esto, pero respeto a la doctora Goldwin y su opinión profesional. Creo que la salud de la señora Pheaton sólo puede mejorar al lado de su familia. Estoy seguro de que tener a su hijo cerca le ayudará resolver algunos de sus problemas.

Hayley de mala gana se tensó. Cuando ella había regresado a los Estados Unidos, había ido estúpidamente a su marido y le dijo acerca de lo que había visto. Ella aún no sabía lo que había esperado. A día de hoy, el hombre no creía que Harry era su hijo, incluso si Hayley nunca le había engañado. Debido a lo que había dicho, él decidió que si continuaba parloteando sobre niños abandonados que se convierten en panteras, que dañaría su posición social. Hayley ahora se preguntó si Harry sabía sobre eso y cómo había eludido los esfuerzos de su padre para mantenerla aquí.

Para su sorpresa, Harry la abrazó con más fuerza, mientras el desconocido le estrechó la mano al director.

—Usted no tiene que preocuparse por eso, —dijo el compañero de Harry. —Ella va a estar en buenas manos.

Hubo una clara advertencia en la voz del hombre, y el director abandonó todas las protestas o comentarios.

—Una cosa más, —dijo Harry, sin siquiera molestarse en girar. —Me gustaría que ese guardia sea reprendido. —No es adecuado tratar a los pacientes de esa manera.

Hayley se asomó por encima del hombro de su hijo y vio la irá crecer en la voz del director.

—No estoy seguro de si yo... —dijo el hombre.

—Este no es un tema de debate, —respondió Harry. —O lo haces o se encontrarán en una situación aún más desagradable.

—Sí, —el director respondió. —Entiendo. Voy a discutir la situación con mi personal.

—Y en esta nota, —dijo el compañero de Harry alegremente, —vamos a irnos. Gracias a todos por su ayuda. Usted, por favor, ¿podría llevarnos a su habitación para que pueda recoger sus cosas?

Una vez más, no era una súplica, sino una orden, y el director no tuvo más remedio que cumplir. Los llevó a la habitación de Hayley, donde se encontró en la situación poco probable y casi surrealista de recoger los artículos que realmente le pertenecían a ella.

Después de casi diez años de estar encerrada, casi todo lo que usaba fue el material proporcionado por el hospicio. Las únicas cosas que ella consideraba propios eran los dibujos en los que había vertido su corazón y alma. Los anteriores habían sido confiscados por los médicos, pero después de un tiempo, habían dejado de molestarla. A medida que reunió los bocetos, Harry robó un vistazo a los dibujos. El director hizo una mueca al verlo.

—Esto es exactamente lo que quería decir. Ella tiene en su cabeza la idea de que su hijo es capaz de transformarse en un animal. Tengo que reconocer que durante un tiempo, incluso dudaba de que existías.

—Bueno, parece que estaba equivocado, —dijo Harry con frialdad. —Sí, yo existo. Mi madre sufrió un trauma cuando trabajaba como voluntario de la ONU en el pueblo africano en el que vivíamos. El pueblo fue atacado por una pantera, y en el proceso, fui a enfrentar al animal. Perdí mi memoria y me alejé de la aldea sin saber lo que estaba haciendo. Perderme la llevó a creer que podía cambiar, y su tratamiento fue injustificado. Necesitaba apoyo y tranquilidad, no ser enclaustrada en una unidad psiquiátrica.

—Me temo que tendría que discutir esa decisión con su... padre.

La pausa ilustraba claramente el hecho de que el director no creía que Harry era el hijo del marido de Hayley, tampoco. Pero a Hayley no podría importarle menos. Ella sólo quería salir de aquí, tan pronto como fuera posible.

—Hay algunos otros dibujos, —se atrevió a decir. —Ellos fueron tomados de mí. ¿Podrían devolvérmelos?

Harry arqueó una ceja hacia el director.

—Ya has oído a la señora. Haz que suceda.

Incluso si el hombre estaba evidentemente molesto, él cumplió con las instrucciones del Harry. Hayley reunió el resto de sus pertenencias, pero luego se encontró con un nuevo problema. Lo único que tenía que llevar era la ropa que todos los pacientes que utilizaban.

Como si adivinara sus pensamientos, el compañero de Harry sacó algo de la bolsa que llevaba.

—Aquí tienes. Espero que te valga. Nosotros realmente no sabíamos su tamaño, por lo que le tengo algo genérico.

El traje de dos piezas era tan cómodo como elegante. Incluso le dieron sus tacones altos y maquillaje. Después de que ella estaba vestida, Hayley se sintió extrañamente fortalecida, como si el librarse de la odiaba bata de hospital había causado que su viejo yo resurgiera.

Ella quería reír y bailar, pero sobre todo, abrazar a su hijo y mantenerlo hasta que ella estuviera absolutamente segura de que esto no era un sueño.

Una enfermera trajo el último de los dibujos, y con eso, estaban fuera. El director les llevó a la salida de la instalación y parecía tan aliviado como Hayley se sintió cuando subieron al coche.

El compañero de Harry se metió en el asiento del conductor, mientras que Harry se metió en la parte trasera con Hayley.

A medida que el coche salió de las instalaciones del hospicio, Hayley miró hacia atrás a la institución mental que había sido su prisión durante casi diez años. La idea de libertad, finalmente la alcanzó, y ella estaba a la vez aterrorizada y extática, pero sobre todo en éxtasis.

Al igual que ella había querido antes, ella abrazó a su hijo con fuerza, derramando todo el amor y arrepentimiento que había llevado en su interior en el abrazo. A lo lejos, se preguntó si realmente había imaginado todo el asunto pantera. Tenía sentido, en cierto modo. Ella había estado en tanto dolor después de la desaparición de su hijo. Dios, pensando hacia atrás ahora, se dio cuenta de que ella realmente debió haber perdido la razón en un punto.

—Está bien ahora, —Harry le aseguró. —Estás segura. —Hizo una pausa, como preparándose para algo. —Pero quiero decirte una cosa. Lo que le dije al doctor no es cierto. No fue un trauma que causó que vieras a la pantera.

Hayley se separó de su hijo y le dio una mirada confusa.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Él puso su mano sobre la de ella en una obvia intención de calmarla. Pero por extraño que parecía, la palma no se sentía como normalmente debería sentirse. Hayley miró hacia abajo sólo para ver una gran pata felino en lugar de una mano humana.

Ella estaba tan sorprendida se quedó paralizada, al igual que años atrás. Pero antes de que pudiera arruinar su última oportunidad con su hijo, el compañero de Harry intervino.

—Antes de hacer juicios, —dijo, —Me gustaría decirle unas cuantas cosas. Mi nombre es Louis y yo soy la pareja de tu hijo. Eso sacó a Hayley de su trance.

—Pareja como... ¿novio?

El misterioso Louis asintió.

—Sí. Él y yo tenemos un síndrome que nuestro doctor llama al Xenogenesis extrema solar y lunar o SSEX, para abreviar. Hace que seamos capaces de cambiar de forma, y por lo general se manifiesta en los años de la pubertad. Hay síntomas antes, como habilidades atléticas, violencia, o, a veces problemas de salud de carácter específico.

Hayley recordó que, de hecho, como niño Harry había mostrado algunas dificultades para adaptarse a una dieta que consistía principalmente en verduras. Ella lo había encontrado cuando ya tenía cinco años, después de años de búsqueda, pero en ese momento, él ya estaba llamando a otra mujer madre. Así que ella se había quedado para velar por él y había sido testigo de todo. A veces, él sigilosamente venía detrás de ella sin hacer ruido. Él estaba tranquilo, y tenía una manera de moverse que Hayley siempre había considerado casi antinaturalmente grácil, al menos para un ser humano.

Eso estaba muy bien, sin embargo, pero la mención de problemas de salud no fue del agrado de ella.

— ¿Problemas de salud? —repitió. — ¿Estás enfermo, cariño? —preguntó, volviéndose hacia su hijo.

Harry parpadeó, obviamente tomado por sorpresa.

—Err... no, —respondió. Se aclaró la garganta y agregó, —en realidad, Louis y yo fuimos afortunados. Pero algunos de nuestros amigos tienen el extremo corto del palo.

Louis asintió.

—Hay un joven que puede transformarse en una mariposa.

Cuando Hayley quedó sin aliento, Louis se rió entre dientes.

—Lo sé, increíble, ¿verdad? Es cierto, sin embargo. Lo he visto muchas veces. Sólo, viene con un precio. Como usted sabe, la esperanza de vida de las mariposas es muy corta. Solía ser muy frágil, y por las circunstancias de su crianza, estaba a punto de morir cuando lo encontramos.

—Oh, Dios mío. Eso es muy triste. —Hayley sólo podía imaginar que podría haber sido Harry en lugar de ese joven. — ¿Entonces qué paso?

—Es difícil de explicar, de verdad, pero el quid de la cuestión es que... bueno, él tiene un compañero, también. Cuando los dos conectaron, de alguna manera lo sanó.

—Nosotros no entendemos completamente cómo funciona, pero también me ayudó, —dijo Harry. —Yo realmente tenía amnesia, ya sabes, y tener a Louis me ayudó a recordar.

Lo que decían era increíble, y Hayley nunca habría creído si no hubiera visto la evidencia años atrás, y ahora mismo, en el coche. Dejaron de hablar, obviamente, dándole tiempo para procesar lo que había dicho.

Si ellos no entendían completamente las razones detrás de sus habilidades, era aún más difícil para Hayley hacerlo. Pero a medida que la pata sobre su mano volvió a su forma humano, Hayley finalmente comprendió la verdad. No importaba si su hijo podría convertirse en una pantera, u otro animal en este planeta. A Hayley no le importaba, y ella estaba feliz con eso.

Sólo para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando, ella se pellizcó. Para su alegría, el ligero dolor se sentía muy real. Hayley se apoyó contra su hijo y entrelazó sus dedos a través de los de su hijo, ahora—humanos.

—Lo que puedes hacer es increíble, —dijo. —Lo siento por la forma en que reaccioné hace tantos años. Yo entiendo la verdad ahora, así que por favor, deja que me quede a tu lado. Voy a ser parte de tu familia.

Harry no respondió, pero Louis le sonrió en el espejo retrovisor.

—Usted ya lo es, señora Pheaton, —dijo.

—Llámame Hayley. —Ella hizo una mueca al recordar que ella todavía no estaba libre de una cosa de su pasado. Recordó la forma en la que Harry se había presentado, inventado un nombre por sí mismo. Grosvenor. El gran cazador. A ella le gustaba la forma en la que sonaba. —Hayley Grosvenor.

Una nueva vida, un nuevo comienzo, junto con su hijo, el cazador. ¿Qué más podía pedir?


	11. Epílogo

—Sólo sé que me falta algo que está frente a mi cara. —Doc dejó el archivo en el escritorio con un ruido frustrado.

Louis sabía exactamente cómo se sentía.

—Hemos hablado de esto muchas veces que siento que mis ojos se están cruzando, —dijo malhumorado. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera sentía que podía ayudar. No tuvo una educación formal en medicina ni nada de eso. Todo lo que sabía era lo que había aprendido durante su estancia en la instalación y su propia intuición basada en su unión con la mente Harry.

—Dios, esto no tiene remedio, —Doc murmuró. —Nunca encontraremos el eslabón perdido.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió, y Will se asomó dentro.

— ¿Qué es lo que no tiene remedio?

Louis arqueó una ceja ante el hombre.

—Sabes el qué. Estamos en un callejón sin salida en la investigación.

— ¿Que pasa contigo? —Harry preguntó. —¿No deberías estar fuera arrastrándote detrás de Ford en alguna parte?

El rostro de Will se sonrojó ante las palabras de Harry, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

—En realidad, él está ocupado, pero en caso de que lo hayas olvidado, la cena es esta noche.

Louis compartió una mirada de pánico con su compañero y Doc.

— ¡Oh, no! Me olvidé por completo.

Doc maldijo.

—Se supone que debo ser la buena anfitriona aquí. ¿Por qué no Ford me lo recordó?

—Porque le gustas en el papel de genio despistado. —Will sonrió. —Tú, en cambio, no tienes excusa. Tus padres vienen a visitarte, así que muévete. Tenemos que prepararnos.

Louis reprimió un gemido. No era que no quería ver a su familia. Por supuesto que sí. Ponerse al día con ellos y llegar a conocerse unos a otros de nuevo había sido genial. Pero desde que él y Harry habían encontrado a la madre de Harry, se hizo realmente evidente lo necesario que era averiguar un método para encontrar todas las otras personas con el síndrome que había por ahí. Sólo Dios sabía cuántos habían sufrido torturas y estaban presos porque eran diferentes. Familias destrozadas, niños abusados, madres separadas de sus hijos, y todo ¿por qué? Debido a que su ADN les había dado una habilidad que los seres humanos normales no tenían.

Doc había explicado que, muy probablemente, la diferencia racial entre Harry y sus padres también fue causada por el síndrome. De alguna manera, el gen de la pantera negra había transferido a su forma humana. Honestamente, tenía sentido, teniendo en cuenta su propia apariencia, pero al mismo tiempo, era una lástima, ya que significaba que el padre de Harry había abandonado a su hijo a cambio de nada.

Louis se sacudió, a sabiendas de que esos pensamientos sólo acabarían empeorando su estado de ánimo, y el de Harry.

—Supongo que es hora de que tome un descanso. Somos inútiles aquí de todos modos.

—Tú no eres inútil. —Doc les sonrió. —Sólo necesitamos una nueva perspectiva. Tendré a Garrett trabajando en esto mientras nos ocupamos de los preparativos.

Una pausa en realidad no sonaba tan mal, a pesar de que Louis hubiera preferido pasarlo con la polla de Harry golpeando en él, en lugar de gastarlo en la elección de los cubiertos. Sin embargo, ver a sus padres estaría bien. Él se había estado preguntando acerca de su tío de todos modos.

Al final resultó que, fueron apenas necesarios. En verdad, las burlas de antes de Will habían sido bastante injustificadas ya que Ford se había ocupado de casi todo. La supuesta cena fue, de hecho, casi una fiesta, pero la asistencia Louis y Harry fue requerida sobre todo en cuanto a la elección de lo que los huéspedes pudieran disfrutar. Harry terminó en una posición difícil, ya que no estaba muy familiarizado con los gustos y disgustos de su madre, pero al final, todo salió bien.

La hora de la cena llegó demasiado pronto. Los padres de Louis se habían horrorizado al oír lo que la madre de Harry había pasado y había insistido en que se quedara con ellos. La distancia entre las instalaciones propiedad de los Goldwins y la familia Mulligan significó que de las familias de Harry e Louis no podían estar todo el tiempo alrededor, pero era mejor así, ya que algunos de los pacientes de aquí todavía estaban incómodos con estar con otras personas.

Para esta noche, sin embargo, todo el mundo había hecho un esfuerzo. Todo el mundo había decidido unirse a la fiesta, por así decirlo, para mostrar a los invitados cómo funcionaban las cosas aquí. Fue muy conmovedor ver a todos reunidos en torno a la misma mesa. Como siempre, Colt se sentó junto a su hermano Dakota, tímidos, mientras que a los hermanos Edén y Garrett también se les dio lugares vecinos. En un giro inesperado, incluso Sheldon y su madre, Grace, habían decidido unirse a ellos. El joven de silencio se sentó junto a Dana, quien a su vez había elegido estar al lado de Harry.

Frente a ellos, los invitados se sentarían, y junto a ellos, sus otros visitantes, Will, Lowell, Raven, Blue, Wallace, Maddox, Avery, y por supuesto, Río. También se esperaba que la madre de Río viniera.

Charlotte y Lorcan también habían sido invitados, y Ford y Doc tomaron la cabeza de la enorme mesa. Esto hizo que fueran más de veinte personas, algunos de ellos todavía preocupados acerca de los demás. Louis esperaba esto no terminaría un enorme desastre.

Por fin, llegaron los cuatro invitados, su coche aparcando en la calzada. Doc, Louis, Harry, y Río fueron a saludarlos y les recibió en la puerta. Mientras escoltaba a las tres mujeres en el interior, Allan tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Mírame, hijo. Debo ser el hombre más afortunado del mundo de acompañando a tales bellas damas.

Mónica le dio un codazo a Allan en el estómago.

—Compórtate.

Doc rió.

—Por favor, entren, y siéntense como en casa.

Louis abrazó a sus padres, mientras que Rio y Harry hicieron lo mismo con sus respectivas madres.

—Vamos, —dijo. —Tenemos una gran cantidad de personas que nos gustaría que conozcan.

Los cuatro seres humanos habían estado aquí antes, pero sólo una vez y sin conocer a todos. Debido a esto, ellos estaban bastante abrumados al ver la multitud que se había reunido. Pero desde que estaban acostumbrados a grandes reuniones, tomaron todo con calma, con la participación incluso de las personas más tímidas en la conversación sin hacer sentir incómodos.

— ¿Has hablado con tu hermano? —Doc preguntó a Allan en un punto.

Allan suspiró.

—Sí. Lo visité en la cárcel. Él está llevando a cabo otra apelación, y me dijo que pusiera una buena palabra para él.

— ¿Crees que se arrepiente de lo que hizo? —Louis preguntó.

—Realmente no lo sé, —respondió Allan. —Quiero pensar que hay alguna esperanza para él, por lo menos. Es sólo que... no puedo explicarlo. Es muy difícil.

Louis sólo podía imaginar eso. Bill había sido declarado culpable, poco antes de que él y Harry hubieran dejado los Estados para encontrar la aldea de Harry. El papá de Louis se había negado a defender a Bill en la corte, algo que todavía parecía perseguirlo. No sólo eso, sino que la compañía con la que Bill había estado trabajando se habían lavado las manos del hombre, señalando que no habían sido de ninguna manera involucrados con las actividades delictivas de Bill.

En verdad, Louis no estaba seguro de si creía eso, pero Bill había corroborado su historia. Tras darse cuenta de que no tenía salida, había acordado también dar a Wanda el divorcio sin problemas. Por su parte, Louis estaba sobre todo contento de que la policía no había mirado demasiado profundamente en el propósito exacto de esta instalación. Doc y Ford habían tomado precauciones, por supuesto, pero todavía se sentía aliviado de que todo había terminado.

Cuando se reunieron alrededor de la mesa, el tema deprimente sobre Bill Mulligan de alguna manera paso al apareamiento entre Harry e Louis.

— ¿No les molesta que sus hijos sean gays? —preguntó Will.

Como el único otro ser humano normal en la mesa, parecía sentir empatía con las familias de Harry e Louis.

—No, en absoluto, —la madre de Louis respondió alegremente. —Quiero decir, claro que quiero nietos, pero estoy feliz de tener a mi hijo de vuelta. Y tener otro hijo es una ventaja.

—Admito que todavía no entiendo este asunto del apareamiento, sin embargo, —añadió Allan. — ¿Exactamente cómo funciona?

—Todavía no estamos seguros, —Wallace ofreció. —Hasta donde sabemos, Blue y yo fuimos los primeros, y salvó la vida de Blue. La profundidad genética de esta ventaja es un misterio.

—En realidad estamos tratando de resolverlo ahora, —añadió Doc.

—Por lo tanto, vamos a recapitular, —dijo Hayley. —Tenemos una pantera, tres lobos, un zorro ártico, una mariposa, un cuervo y una paloma. ¿Qué tienen todos estos emparejamientos tienen en común?

Louis lanzó un gemido de angustia.

—Un montón de cosas, pero no parece que ninguno de esos sean la clave del problema.

—Yo diría que la principal similitud es que son todos lazos entre una criatura nocturna y una criatura diurna, —dijo Hayley.

Doc se la quedó mirando.

—Oh, Dios mío. Por supuesto. Era tan malditamente obvio. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de ello?

—Ninguno de nosotros se dio cuenta de ello, —dijo Ford para calmar a su hermana. —Estamos demasiado cerca del asunto.

—Dios, soy tan estúpido, —Doc continuó reprendiéndose a sí misma. —Tiene mucho sentido. Por supuesto que se basaba en algo así. Quiero decir, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser? El síndrome en sí es causado esencialmente por el sol y la luna.

—Entonces, ¿dónde nos deja eso? —Louis preguntó, ahora perplejo.

—Exactamente donde empezamos. —Doc hundió la cara entre las manos.

—Sin remedio. Absolutamente sin remedio.

Louis compartió una mirada con su compañero. Harry le apretó la mano debajo de la mesa. Louis robó un vistazo a sus dedos entrelazados y se tranquilizó inmediatamente.

Él y Harry eran tan diferentes, al igual que el blanco y el negro. Y aun así, les había sido concedida una oportunidad en la vida, una nueva vida con su pareja y familia. Mientras que eso fuera posible, Louis celebró la creencia de que cualquier cosa podía pasar. Lo que dijo Doc, nunca perder la esperanza.

Él haría todo lo posible para que todos tengan la misma oportunidad que le habían regalado.


End file.
